IN THE YEAR 2036A CALZONA FAN FIC
by katelisa
Summary: This is my version of a story I have written a couple of years ago. Just thought I would like to share it will all of you. Almost all of this story does not follow the story line on Grey's between these two women...but some of the quotes are taken from their story line and some quotes are from other characters on the show. Hope you all enjoy my story. Feel free to review...
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction to "In The Year 2036 A Calzona Fan Fic"**

**Members of the Robbins-Torres Family**

**Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres-wife of Calliope Robbins-Torres**

**Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres-wife of Arizona Robbins-Torres**

**Timothy Daniel Robbins-Torres-adopted son of Arizona and Callie**

**Bailey Georgia O'Malley Robbins-Torres-daughter of Callie and George and adopted by Arizona.**

**Theodore Carlos Robbins-Torres- twin son of Arizona and Callie**

**Addison Barbara Robbins-Torres-twin daughter of Arizona and Callie**

**Alexander Michael Robbins-Torres-son of Arizona and Callie**

**Daniel and Barbara Robbins-Parents of Arizona**

**Carlos and Lucia Torres-Parents of Callie**

**Teddy Altman-Arizona's best friend**

**Addison Montgomery-Callie's best friend**

**George O'Malley-Callie's ex-husband**

**Dr. Miranda Bailey-Chief of Surgery at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital formally known as Seattle Grace Mercy West**

**A/N…This is my own spin on how I see Callie and Arizona's life happening twenty five years into the future. Most of this story does not follow the story line from the show…but there are some quotes from the show put in my story for good measure. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter One**

As the promise of spring finally arrives here in the middle of March 2036 in the great northwestern city of Seattle, my mind wanders back to when I first arrived in the emerald city. It was in January of 2009, over twenty-seven years ago. I came to this city as a single woman in search of a new beginning. What I found was the love of my life forever and five beautiful children. And in a couple of weeks one of those children will be celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday. But today is for another birthday party. My life has been fulfilling, rewarding and joyous for the past twenty-seven years. As I smile to the new oncoming day, I raise my coffee cup in the air and give thanks. When I finish my toast to the bright sunny morning I am brought back to reality by the moaning and stretching of my beautiful wife lying in our bed. I climb back into bed and greet my beautiful wife of almost twenty-five years with a kiss and a gentle caress of her breast. She moans again but this time it is for me. As the kiss deepens and the caressing of Callie's breast become more intensified, Callie rolls me off of her and places me on my back and says "Well good morning to you too, beautiful". "Hey baby" I say back to her. As Callie begins to smile with that shit-eating grin I so love, I know what is on her mind. "Do you want to pick up where we left off last night"? She asks "Do you even have to ask after all these years"? I question her. And with that Callie kissed me with all the passion she has and just about the time we get started there was a sound of a knock at our bedroom door. "Yea" Callie's frustrated voice takes over and says to the offending intruder.

"Hey momma and mami, we were all just wondering if you both were coming down for breakfast" Ten-year old Alexander asked shyly "And good morning to you both" He finishes. "Yes my little baby boy we are coming down for breakfast soon. Now get in here and give your mothers a proper good morning" I have answered for the both of us. Callie just gives me her evil eyed look because she had other plans at this particular moment but that all changes when our beautiful blue-eyed dark haired boy with the most prominent dimples on both sides of his face comes running from the door into our bed. "Good morning little man" Callie greeted our son while smothering his face with kisses as I began tickling him. "Stop momma and mami before I pee my pants…please stop" He says as he just laughs. "Ok…Ok…just go down stairs and let everyone know that we will be down in a few minutes baby boy" I say to Alexander. "Yes ma'am" Alexander says. When he reaches the door he turns back to us and asks "Will I always be both of yours baby boy forever"? Callie says to him with a momentary stutter "Yes little man you…you will always be our baby boy forever".

Alexander flashes a huge smile showing his dimples back at the two of us and our hearts melt all over again. "We have to watch out for him in a few years. He is going to be a lady killer like his namesake I think" Callie says in her serious voice. "Yea…I think you may be right about that" I say seriously too. With that thought playing in my mind, I walk over to my wife, who is straightening the bed covers, and place my hands on her hips and softly kiss the back of her neck. She stops with the bed covers and melts into my arms. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck again and she says "You promised our son that we would be right down, so maybe we can start this back up again before lunch hmmm". I reply with a laugh "Are you sure you can hold out that long". "Me Arizona…what about you, huh" my wife says as she turns in my arms and I kiss her again just like I did earlier and she melts again in my arms.

As we were getting dressed, Callie and I hear some very loud singing coming from the kitchen area. When we arrived at the loft area on the second floor of our three story house, we can see down into the kitchen and dining room area. As we watch both sets of our parents, four of our five of our children, our friends Teddy, Addison, Alex and George all singing together to our young son Alexander, we could not help but chime in ourselves as we walk down the stairs to be with them. Today is our son's tenth birthday and the whole family has come home to celebrate.

While everyone contributes to the making of breakfast this morning, everyone contributes to the cleaning up of the breakfast dishes. Grandpa Daniel Robbins starts handing out everyone's assignment for the day ahead in military time as everyone laughs at this gesture except him. Everyone has their respective assignments then everyone synchronizes their watches and agrees to be back at the house by 2 p.m. to start decorating and then the first wave of people start leaving the house. Kisses and hugs are exchanged and everyone is told by Grandpa Robbins that the party starts at 4 p.m. With that the next wave of folks leave and both sets of parents promise to have Alexander back in time for the party.

A little small talk between Callie, Teddy, Addison, Miranda and I over cups of coffee were all the remnants of the family left from this morning. After we finish our coffee, Callie nods to Addison, a gesture I was not supposed to see, and she and Teddy get up to leave to start their assignments for the party. Callie walks them to the door as she makes sure that all the locks on the door are secure before she makes her way back to me. As she turns my way, I have already removed my clothing and am standing there naked waiting for her with that "Now where were we" look on my face. With that shit-eating grin on her face that I love so well, she runs to me.

Calliope races across the foyer to my awaiting arms, she kisses me with such intensity that she picks me up into the air and places my naked body on the island that separates our kitchen from our dining room. Just as I pull away from her to say something, probably about my ass being on the top of the counter, we hear the toilet flush from our downstairs bathroom. We look at each other in horror and both say at the same time "Bailey". With the bathroom door opening, we did not have time to retreat anywhere, Callie pulls me closer into her arms and we wait for the unexpected Miranda Bailey to appear. Miranda Bailey, Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital formally known as Seattle Grace Mercy West, comes strolling out of our downstairs bathroom and down the hall humming a tune she stops at the edge of the kitchen doorway and she sees Calliope holding onto me for dear life as I am sitting atop the island in our kitchen both of us completely naked and smiling. "Hey Bailey" we both say in unison as our friend just shakes her head in disgust.

"Seriously, you both are so nasty. Still after over twenty-five years together and all you both think about is sex. You both are nasty. Gotta love it…Gotta love it". Bailey says smiling and laughing as she heads toward the door only stopping once again to say, "And Arizona, please…please do me the courtesy of cleaning that part of the island, no…no…no clean the whole countertop of that island, with some hot, hot soap and water and maybe a little bit of bleach before I return to the party later. Looks like this might not be the first time this interlude may have happened on that countertop and I don't want to come back later and mistakenly lean on that counter top knowing that your ass had previously been sitting there. Thank you very much". "Yes ma'am" I say trying, along with Callie, not to laugh about what has just happened.

"Now where were we" Calliope says in her very sexy voice kissing me deeply again. Just as we start to get busy again, Calliope's phone begins to ring. As much as she would like to ignore it, it just continues to ring. Finally she leaves me to answer it and I feel a void from her leaving and I sigh very loudly. She looks up at me and says "Don't you go anywhere you hear me. You stay right where you are. I will get rid of whoever it is because we are going to have our alone time together. Just you and me do you hear me" she states firmly and dominantly. "Hello" Calliope barks into the phone. I think to myself, boy I am glad I am not on the other end of that call. As I patiently wait for her return I think to myself, why not kill two birds with one stone. So I slide off the island gathering our clothes and making my way to our private bathroom. I could still hear Calliope yelling at some intern for calling her on her day off about a patient who was no where near dying and I began to chuckle to myself all the while I am lighting candles and preparing a bath for my wife.

Then I hear Calliope call out my name I say to her "I am in here, dear". She enters our bathroom and says, "So here you are" bringing back her sexy voice again. I gaze upon my very naked and very sexy wife and I say "Care to join me". She's quickly upon me and we both slid into our very beautiful and very deep claw-footed bathtub. I ease my body into hers, facing her, she lets out a moan while spreading her legs and then she cradles her arms around me and holds on tight. "Now this is more like it "she whispers as she slowly kiss me. I moan very quietly as she uses her tongue to gain entrance into my mouth. As she inhales my tongue sucking on it ever so gently my fingers travel from her neck down to stroke her breast and find their way to the opening of her legs. I begin to spread her lips open with my fingers and find her very wet and heated center. This is when we finally realize that oxygen is a must and we release each other from our very sensual kiss and I say to my wife "It amazes me that after all this time I can still get you all hot and bothered and this wet". She says, still in her sexy voice "Baby you can still get me this wet anytime just by just walking into a room. Now stop talking and give me back that tongue of yours. You know how much I love your tongue". And with that last statement she inhales my tongue again.

While Calliope was making good…very good use of my tongue and exploring the inside of my mouth, I began some exploring of my own. My fingers still at the opening of Calliope's heated center, I first slide all four of my fingers up and down the lips of her vagina and then I move two of my fingers inside of her this brings a smile to my wife's face and releases the hold she has on my tongue. "Oh Arizona…Baby what you do to me" she whispers in my ear as she is running her tongue up my neck and encircling the outside of my ear. "Oh…Oh my…baby…don't stop…don't ever stop" she whispers as I take my thumb and softly glide over her clit applying just enough pressure to make my wife move into my hand further. I look into my wife's loving eyes and ask her "Tell me what you want me to do my beautiful wife". She kisses me softly and whispers "I want to sit on the edge of this beautiful bathtub and have you suck and flick your tongue all over my clit while your fingers do that magic thing you do. Can you do that for me baby"? I say to my breathtakingly stunning wife, "It would be my pleasure" then I proceed to raise my wife up so she could sit on the edge of the tub.

I purposely pull the plug to let the remaining water drain from the bathtub then I kneel in front of my wife's open legs and devour her wet and juicy center. I wrap my arms around her waist and cupped the cheeks of her ass and hold onto my wife for dear life. She on the other hand has placed her right hand on the outer rim of the tub and her left hand on the back of my head holding me in place as I pleasure her. As I feel my wife release her left hand from the back of my head and watch her place it too on the edge of the tub she leans back a bit and begins to scream "Yes baby…oh fucking yes baby…right there…you are going to make me come…Good God Arizona…you are going to make me ccccoooommmmeeeee. Yes baby yesssss". I hold her tight while her body goes through its spasming process not wanting her to fall off the edge of the bathtub. I flicked my tongue over her clit one more time while I release my fingers from inside her and she screams my name over and over as her body shakes again. As I just hold her in place for a moment never ever wanting to let her go…as she begins to say, back in her sexy voice again "I love you Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres. From that first kiss in Joe's dirty bar bathroom I have never stopped loving you. You have made me the happiest woman ever". Then I feel her body tremble as she starts to cry and I pull her into the now empty tub with me and hold her even closer. I start kissing every inch of her and say

"Oh Calliope…baby…don't cry…I just wanted to show you how much I love you. Now what do you say we hop into the shower and warm up again and get dressed before everyone gets back to the house". I stand up first and hold my hand out to Calliope to help her up. I walk over to start the shower and we both enter feeling the warm water splash our naked bodies.

I start first by soaping down my wife's very curvaceous body starting with the front of her body then turning her around and finishing soaping down her back. All of a sudden I feel my heart start racing, my breathing intensifies and my body start trembling about the same time I notice these changes so does my Calliope and as she turns to face me and I see that she is wearing that shit-eating grin I love so well. I look into those dark brown eyes and say "What" into which she replies "Oh I think you know what". She gently backs me up into the shower wall and targets my lips in a searing kiss that with her tongue enters my mouth without even asking permission. After assaulting my tongue and lips with hers she moves into my neck sucking on one side and then the other while both palms of her hands are kneading both of my breasts at the same time. I lean my head back against the shower wall to try to catch my breath. I then push her away for a split second and she looks into my blue eyes and says to me "Don't you want me, baby". I say "Of course I want you…I always want you". Then I reached for her and pull her into me as fast as I can.

Calliope kisses every inch of my body and when she finally reaches the place I need her most I scream for joy as she directs her tongue inside me. God how I love her tongue I think to myself as I lower myself into her tongue. With her face completely inside of me she reaches up with both hands and begins kneading my breasts again. I place my hands on top of hers and help her squeeze them as I hear her moan as she is sucking on my clit. I begin to moan also at the feeling of her tongue and lips encasing my whole being. Then without warning she releases her grip on my breasts and moves her face from inside me by replacing that area with her fingers she begins to shout "Come for me Arizona…come on baby…come for me…I want to see you come for me…" the whole time she is saying these things she has quicken up the pace with her fingers and goes back to using her tongue to flick my clit. I start to scream "Yes baby…yes…make me come…I want to come for you….yea baby right there…keep doing that …yea baby…right there….Oh…Oh…Oh baby…get ready…here it comes….I'm commmmmiiinnng fooorrrr yoooouuuu! Just then my muscles around Calliope's fingers begin to contract and the feeling begins to leave my legs, something unexpected happens and just in the nick of time Calliope catches me before I fall in the shower. She holds me close and whispers in my ear "I got you…I got you…Easy baby I got you…I will always have you, baby. I will always be here to catch you so you do not fall" my gorgeous wife tells me.

Calliope holds me for what seems like an eternity, but truly it was long enough for me to retrieve the feelings back into my legs, she turns the water off in the shower. Once I regain consciousness and tighten my hug against my wife she asked if I am alright. I smiled at her and say "I am absolutely wonderful thanks to you. I love you Calliope". "I love you too, baby but we had better think about getting dressed before everyone begins to arrive back at the house to help decorate for Alexander's party". I kiss my Calliope with all the passion I could muster and we exit the shower to get dressed for our son's tenth birthday party.

Our daughter's Bailey and Addison were the first to arrive back home, they found me in the kitchen cleaning the island countertop with hot, hot soapy water with a hint of bleach. Addison asks if I was alright and when I ask her why she says that I look a little flustered. That is when Calliope and Bailey come into the kitchen and Calliope says "She is…a little flustered". Then she proceeds to laugh out loud as she walks behind me and gives me a little smack on my ass. "Isn't that right honey. Ask your mother about that countertop she is trying so hard to sanitize, girls". She smiles with that shit-eating grin again as our daughters scream "MOTHER…you didn't". As I say "NO…NO…we didn't" but I smile and think to myself with a shit-eating grin of my own.

The four of us girls begin to decorate the house for the upcoming birthday party when both of our mothers and all the men in our lives began to enter the house in groups and in plenty of time before the guests arrive. Little Alexander was showing his Uncle Alex the new video games that his grandparents spoiled him with while all the women are setting up the tables for food. Timothy and Theodore brought with them the birthday cake for little Alexander. Everything was in place for this our little man's birthday. The next five hours were consumed with outdoor children's games, indoor children's games, idle chit-chat between family and friends, music, the consumption of almost a whole sheet length size of our birthday boy's birthday cake, more ice cream than any one could imagine, most of the prepared food and almost every carton, can and bottle of every beverage under the sun. As the remaining friends and family clean up this birthday party, our ten-year old son is fast asleep in the arms of my beautiful wife. I find it hard to want to wake them from their slumber but I feel that I must so he may enjoy the comforts of his own bed.

I take a seat next to them and try to coax them from their slumber, placing kisses on each of them to try to wake them. Finally our son starts to move and this gesture starts my dear sweet Calliope to move about too. I whisper in our son's ear that it is time for bed but he tightens the hold he has on his mami and she sees no reason to let him go. Then our son Theodore kneels down beside where we are all sitting and whispers something to Alexander that makes him get up and go into the awaiting arms of his big brother. Calliope awakens at the loss of Alexander from her bosom. I hold out my hands to help her up from the sofa when she pulls me back down into a kiss. "Hey you two" whispers Theodore "Come with me" he instructs. I say to him "Where are we going" and he says "I promised Alexander that you would both sing him to sleep".

As we all three help Alexander into his pajamas and Theodore places him in his bed and tucks him in then I sit on one side of the bed and Calliope sits on the other side and Theodore stands at the foot of the bed, I begin to sing softly as I stroke our son's unruly curly hair.

**Blue jean baby…LA Lady…Seamstress for the band… Pretty eyes…Pirate's smile**

**(then Calliope and Theodore begin singing softly)**

**You married a music man…Ballerina…You must have seen her…Dancing in the sand **

**(Then I hear more voices)**

**Now she's in me **

**(As everyone that is left from the party was standing and singing behind us)**

**Always with me…Tiny dancer in my hand…Oh how it feels so real…Lying here with no one near…Only you and you can hear me…When I say softly….slowly…Hold me closer tiny dance**

**Count the headlights on the highway…Lay me down in sheets of linen…You had a busy day today.**

We all stop singing and just stare at this beautiful baby boy. Then I lean in and say, "Yes baby boy you had a busy day today" I whisper in his ear and kiss him softly on his cheek. Then Calliope leans over to kiss him and she too whispers "Sleep tight little man of ours". Then we all exit the room quietly and make our way downstairs to the basement so we can have some adult time and not disturb our little man sleeping. Theodore decides to stay upstairs in his room to catch up on his studies and email some friends. Calliope and I look at each other and smile. We know our son better than he thinks we know him. While that may be the reason he is telling everyone he wants to stay upstairs, we know that he does not want his baby brother to be alone just in case he wakes up and finds no one around. He wants to keep an eye on him. Just like he always has in the past. Just like a big brother always will. This is Theodore's first year at college and the first time ever away from home. Even though he is just a couple hours away by plane at Stanford he misses all the comforts of home and he especially misses his baby brother. So for tonight he will stand guard and watch over our baby boy.

We all settle into the basement for some adult conversation we all find comfortable feelings with each other. My mother, Calliope's mother, our daughter Bailey and Miranda all sit at one of the many card tables to try their hands at bridge. At the poker table Alexander, George, Calliope's father, my father, Timothy, Teddy and Addison are playing poker. As I looked around the room all I could see is the love of family. This family…our family.

I intertwine my fingers of my hand into Calliope's and playfully smile before I draw her in for a kiss. Then I escort her to the sofa where I lay down first and then gently with a tug of my hand place her down on top of me. As we squirm around to get comfortable she kisses me ever so softly. No words were exchanged between the two of us because we both know what the other was feeling. I wrap my arms around her and hug her deeply. We lay there on the sofa with Calliope on top of me with her head on my chest sneaking kisses to my neck and breasts we watch the rest of our family interact with each other and we just laugh because at this moment all the important people in our lives are right here with us tonight. Our family consists of three children in college, our oldest daughter Bailey studying law, our daughter Addison, Addie for short, studying journalism and her twin brother Theodore juggling both accounting and pre med, Alexander is in the fifth grade and our oldest son Timothy serving as an officer in the United States Marine Corps just like his father and grandfather did before him. Even with four out of five of our children no longer living at home and are out and about discovering the world on their own, family time is very special in the Robbins-Torres household when we all do get together for birthdays, holidays and for any other festivity we can think of doing as a family.

As I lay on the sofa with my wife snuggling and cuddling with me, I gaze across the room and watch everyone either engaging in small talk or laughing and arguing over silly card games, I notice that our daughter Addie has sat down at the computer desk and is focusing on something on the computer screen. "She has been awful quiet today and that is just not like her" I say to Calliope. "Who"? Questions Calliope "Addie" I whisper. "I think something may be wrong" I continue. "What makes you think that? Did she say something"? Calliope asks. "No I just have this feeling" I say. Just as Calliope and I are discussing our daughter Addie peculiar behavior today, she walks across the room away from the computer desk towards Calliope and me and sits down in front of us. Her blue eyes are almost in tears as she holds our hands and begins to speak "Momma, mami I need to talk to you both. It is very important and I have finally found the courage to tell you something and to ask you both for something in return". I gasp out loud and Calliope sits up and cups our daughter's face in her hands all the while kissing her tearful eyes and asks "What is it baby girl? You know you can ask us and tell us anything…Anything at all".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...Just want to thank you all for leaving your comments. To the Guest commentator...Yes this is my story that I wrote on another site. Sorry you don't like my story...and you think I am a bad writer...but to each his or her own opinion. You are one of the reason that I keep writing...to make myself a better writer...as I enjoy all forms of criticism...good and bad. **

**Chapter Two**

Addie, Calliope and I retreat to the screened in back porch area so not to be disturbed by the other family members. As I hold our daughter tight, we all sit down to try to make sense of what would make Addie so upset. Calliope begins by saying that no matter what Addie has to tell us that we all will come to some kind of solution. Calliope began to ramble, "It will be alright Addie. If you are pregnant or have a drug problem or you don't like going away to college or whatever you need to tell us just tell us and we will understand". "Calliope, please…now you need to calm down and let our daughter talk". I say sternly to my wife.

Addie starts, "First I want to tell you that I am not pregnant nor am I an alcohol or drug addict. I love going to the school out of state and I am having a wonderful time at San Diego State University and staying with Grandpa and Grandma Robbins in San Diego. My first year at the university has been absolutely fantastic. I am not crazy about leaving home but living with the grandparents has truly been a blessing. Talking with the both of you everyday and seeing Alexander during our web chats it just makes me homesick sometimes. But that is not what I want to talk to the both of you about right now. I need to tell you about something I did last semester but you have to promise me that no matter what you both will love me unconditionally". "That goes without saying baby girl" I reassure her. "Ditto for me, Addie" Callie says.

"Last semester", Addie begins again "Last semester I had this class called Cultural Diversity Studies. One of the assignments was a group project. We had to pull a number from one to ten out of a bowl. Everyone with the same number was grouped together. So each group had ten members. For ten weeks we all together had to attend a certain events so every Thursday night we had to interact with each other at this event and then write an essay on our perception of how each one of us reacted to the meaning of the event. Then every Monday we had to present our findings as a group to the rest of the class. We went to watch a democratic and a republican speech on the same night, to the ballet, a concert, a sporting event, ballroom dancing, to a Muslim prayer meeting, to a quilting class, to watch naval military maneuvers aboard a ship, to the opera and last but not least finally to a lesbian bar". Addie stops to catch her breath.

We never had talked to our children about their mothers being classified as being a lesbian or a bisexual. Callie and I always talked about the love we have for one another at being just that…the love for one another. My whole life I knew that I am a lesbian but I never wanted to be any kind of label. Just as I always have known that Callie is bisexual but to me she is the person I fell in love with and we have always tried to instill that love in our family's thought process. The thought that you can grow up in this world and that you have the right to love anyone you choose. Once Addie caught her breath and took a drink of water she continues "Each one of us presented our findings to the class each week and on the final Thursday night it was my turn to write the group essay. So after spending six hours at a lesbian bar I went back to Grandpa and Grandma Robbins house and for the next three days I wrote my essay. The only thing I could think about were the two of you during this whole writing process". As she looks at my wife and me, she starts to cry again but then composes herself to continue.

"As I talked with different women and some men during that night, we talked about sex, one night stands, relationships, break-ups and heartache and even suicide, I thought of all the things you both have gone through over your twenty-seven years together and I wrote my essay about the two of you and all of our lives together as a family. The following Monday I presented our project to the class and when I was finished there was not a dry eye in the lecture hall. Everyone one was touched by my presentation that even the professor made the comment that even though I went "outside the boundaries" of the assignment that she too was touched by my essay. She even called me into her office a few days later to ask my permission if she could send the essay to a friend of hers that worked for a "little" magazine to get her take on it. I told her that it would be alright and that I would love any feedback or criticism she may have toward the essay. So my professor sent my essay onto her friend at this "little" magazine and her friend loved it. And this is where it becomes tricky". Addie stops again and I start to freak out a little.

"No…No…No You…We….can't do this…can not…do you hear me…We promised each other all those years ago that we would not do this again". I am screaming at this point and Callie just kept saying "OK…OK…ARIZONA…it will be ok do you hear me Arizona just calm down please".

My screaming has everyone inside running throughout the house until they found us on the back porch. Both of our mothers come running through the screen door first to see what was wrong. Calliope was holding me with all her might trying to stop me from screaming again. "Mama, mami I did not mean for any of this to happen. It just seemed that once I started writing about the two of you and our lives together I could not stop. All the memories, good and bad, that took place in all of our lives. You both mean the world to me and I would never…never want to hurt either of you. Please let me finish". Addie pleads to her mothers.

Everyone was on the porch now except little Alexander who was still in his bed sleeping like an angel unaware of what was about to transpire on the screened in back porch. Callie asks Addie if she wants the rest of the family to know about this matter, Addie shakes her head in agreement and whispers to Callie that she will inform the rest of the family of the contents of her essay. The family listens as Addie begins to tell them about the contents of her assignment, of her class project all the while everyone is watching Arizona as she stares out into space as if she wasn't even there. As Addie catches everyone up on this current event she stops at where she ended the conversation with her mothers to ask me if she could continue with her announcement. I was brought back to reality by my daughter's question. I look around to see everyone staring at me waiting for me to answer Addie's question. Addie has taken a seat next to me holding on to both of my hands in hers and as I look into those big beautiful blue eyes that I gave her kissing each of her hands and say "Yes please continue my baby girl".

"I did not go into to much detail about all the things that had happened over the years in my essay but I did indicate that our lives were especially interesting and at times very down-right horrifying. Certain events that had happened in not only our lives but between the two of you that were life-changing and changed the way we all look at the world today. The most important part of this whole experience mothers is that my professor's friend is the editor-in-chief of this new lesbian magazine called Womyn. She not only liked my essay but she would like to do a one-on-two interview with the both of you. She would like to make our experience a ten-part article in this new magazine focusing on family and the lives that the two of you have brought into this world and she would like to talk to you both about it as soon as possible. I know that you both are not all that political and that you do not like being labeled but this is a wonderful chance to let your love story be told in your own words and I will be right beside you both to make sure that it is written in your own words. You see, Andie, Andrea Stewart, she is the editor-in-chief of Womyn magazine. I met with her last week and she would like you both to call her when you are ready". Addie hands me Andrea's business card.

"We love that you wrote such a beautiful essay about our family but I do not think I am…that we are ready to let some stranger know about all we have went through in this family. I am truly sorry Addie but the answer is no. I am just not ready to tell our story in a magazine article to the general public" I say to our daughter. "So we can't even take a family vote on this matter, Mother" Addie raises her voice at her mama. "Young lady you will not raise your voice and talk to your mother that way ever" Calliope exclaims. "Now you apologize to her this very minute. Do you hear me Addison Barbara Robbins-Torres…This very minute". Calliope raising her own voice now as our daughter says "I am sorry Mama for raising my voice to you but I think that your story…our story is worth telling. I am sorry'. Addie says as she turns and walks into the house feeling defeated and discouraged. Just as she reaches to stairs she was confronted by little Alexander. He was wiping his eyes and asking her why was she yelling our mama. Addie picks him up to take him back upstairs telling him that we had a disagreement. He asks what about and she just tells him that she would tell him about it someday. Addie did not see me follow her into the house. I want to talk to her more about this matter but as I watch her conversation with little Alexander, and her climbing the stairs to put her little brother back to bed, I decided that the talk could wait another day so we could all sleep on it.

Walking back out onto the back porch, everyone talking amongst themselves about what had just happened as I take a seat on the chaise lounge next to Calliope and ease myself between her opened legs. As she places a blanket around us and wraps her arms around me she asks if I am alright. I tell her that I did not know. Listening to everyone voice their opinions about the subject at hand I finally say "So do any of you have any objections or reservations, I mean if we all come to a conclusion and decide to let Addie write our story, about how your lives will be involved in this story. Our story. We are a family and before any one of us can say yes, we all have to say yes. So I ask you all again, any objections or reservations"?

"Why don't we all sleep on it? We can talk more about this matter in the morning over breakfast before everyone has to leave. Obviously this cannot be decided right now. It will take some time to finish sinking in before we come to a final decision" Carlos Torres explains. As everyone retreats back into the house to finally end the night Calliope and I stay right where we are and snuggle even closer. I turn in her lap to face her I can see that she has been crying. "I love you, Calliope and I am truly sorry if I made you cry tonight. That was not my intention. The whole idea of Addie wanting to tell our story just caught me off guard" I say to my wife. "It is a lot to think about…our story…the beginning. How we met and fell in love. How Chief Webber sent you away and the whole Somalia and Darfur episode. What happened to Mark…about George and I and our affair. What about our daughter Bailey and the circumstances of her being born. And our wedding and Timothy coming into our lives and that whole story. What happened between the two of us with your addiction and my mental problems. The birth of our twins and then there is Alexander. Little Alexander. Yes…there is a lot to think about before we move forward". Calliope says as she thinks out loud.

"I'm going inside to check on everyone before I turn in. Are you coming"? Callie asks me. "I'll be in soon. I just need to think about it some more". I say as I give her a kiss. Callie removes herself from the chaise lounge and tells me not to keep her waiting to long as she goes in search of Addie to make sure she was alright. I rise from my seat and see the cigar wallet on the table. It was Carlos's cigar wallet I thought. I pick it up and smell the aroma of the Cuban cigars inside. I remove one and clip the end off one and light it. I was standing there when I realize how much trouble I would be in if Calliope caught me smoking so I walk down our path from the screened in porch to the deck and pool area. I sit on the diving board away from the house so no one would be able to smell the cigar smoke. I hear the sliding glass door from the kitchen open I see Karev, George, Miranda, Addison and Teddy come out onto the porch. They see me sitting on the diving board and come to join me by the pool. Miranda starts to yell at me for smoking a Cuban cigar when Alex and Addison ask if they could have one. I tell them where they could find them and they go in search for them only to come back a few minutes later with Carlos and my father hot on their tails.

We all sit around the pool, smoking cigars and laughing trying to be quiet. After about an hour and two cigars later, none of us saw the ladies of the house, Calliope, Lucia and Barbara, come outside but when we heard our names being called "Arizona, Daniel, Carlos" we all knew we were in trouble. As the three of us rise from our seated position I slip off the diving board and fall into the pool. The water was so frickin cold because we had turned off the heater, as everyone was laughing at me, saying goodnight and leaving while saying "See you in the morning", I was standing in the pool soak and wet. Calliope was standing on the edge of the pool with her arms crossed just glaring at me. "See this is what happens when you smoke. You get silly, Arizona" she scolds me. I hold my hand up as if to ask for help in getting out of the pool, she sighs and extends her hand out. I grab her wrist and instead of letting her help me out of the pool I yank on her wrist and pull her in with me.

My wife comes up from the frigged water below as she screams "ARIZONA" and I grab her by the waist and back her to the edge of the pool and kiss her before she awakes anyone in the house. She is fighting my kiss but as I snake my tongue into her mouth she melts in my arms. As we break the kiss I say to my wife first "How is Addie doing? Is she alright? Do you think I should go and talk to her"? "No just let her sleep on it. I told her we would talk more tomorrow. Now as for you my dear wife what am I going to do with you"? Calliope asked with a very sexy grin on her face. I say "I have been a very naughty girl this evening. What do you think you should do with me"? Calliope turns me around so that my back is now against the side of the pool, placing her hands inside my shirt caressing my breasts and whispers in my ear in her sexy voice "I think I will take you inside and wash your mouth out with soap because you taste like an ashtray…a very sexy ashtray I might add and then I will slowly…very slowly strip you naked, lay you down on our bed and make you watch while I strip naked for you and then I will tie your hands to the bed posts and have my way with you by making mad, passionate love to you all night". Then she kisses me in her own sweet and sexy way and when we finally break away from the kiss we both run out of the pool across the back yard almost tripping over each other along the way and into the house not slowing down or stopping to tell anyone goodnight as we reach our bathroom where I begin to brush my teeth with such fury and as Calliope starts to wash my mouth out with mouth wash as she practically rips my clothes off my body. The next few hours are filled with some sweet and very tender lovemaking and also more talk about Addie's essay before we fall into a deep slumber.

The dawn of a new day begins the whole Robbins-Torres clan are in the kitchen and dining room area preparing breakfast, setting the table and talking about how wonderful it is that everyone was able to come and celebrate this weekend together and also how sad it will be that by the end of the day most of the family will be gone. Our daughter Bailey and Callie's parents are flying back to Miami, our daughter Addie and my parents are flying back to San Diego, Addison, Timothy and Theodore are driving back to California together with Timothy and Addison dropping Theodore at Stanford while the two of them head back to L.A. As Callie and I and all of our Seattle friends get back to our routines at the hospital.

With joy and some sadness in the air thinking how great it is to spend time with our loved ones when out of the blue our precious baby boy comes down the stairs standing at the landing watching all of his family's playful banter and with a very pouty expression on his face he shouts, getting everyone's attention, "What the heck is going on in this family"? First mama and Addie are arguing so loud that it wakes me up last night and then I look out the bathroom window on my way back to bed when I see mama smoking. Mama you told me a few years ago that you were going to quit that nasty habit. Then when I go back to bed I hear Addie crying in her room. Then today, this morning, I come down here and see all of you talking, laughing and giggling this morning. So what the heck is going on"?

"First of all young man you will not and do not ever enter a room full of people, especially a room filled with your family and take that tone with them. Do you hear me young man? You are not being raised that way". My father says to Alexander in his very masculine voice but never raising his voice. "Yes sir I am sorry grandpa. I am sorry…sorry…mama and everyone. I just do not understand what happened last night that had everyone so upset. I know everyone tells me that I am too young to understand but how do you expect me to not worry about all of you if you won't explain to me what is going on in all of your lives, if you won't tell me anything. I am ten years old now and I think it is about time I know what is going on with our family". Alexander takes a stand…a firm stand…"Alexander Michael Robbins-Torres" my father states very firmly too. Then Calliope steps in to say "Daniel, I got this" and my father backs away and makes room for Callie.

"Son, my dear sweet baby boy" Callie takes Alexander's hand in hers and leads him to the living room, as she takes a seat on the sofa asking him to sit next to her and then asking everyone else to join them. I sit on the other side of Alexander on the sofa then Callie begins to say "There is an opportunity that has come to our attention in the last twenty-four hours that requires us, all of us, including your Uncles Alexander and George and your Aunts Addison, Teddy and Miranda, to think about how we all became a family. Starting from the beginning when your mama and I first met and fell in love. This opportunity means that we all of us, including you, will have to decide if we want to tell the world about our family life and all the details of that life with all the stories both good and bad. This means that this story will include all the happy memories that we tell you about from time to time but it will also include quite a few sad memories too. Some of these memories you do not know about because your mama and I always try to shield you away from such sad memories. We are going to take this venture very slowly to see if we, all of us, even want our story to be told. So over the next few months we will talk about the different memories and events that took place in our lives before today and explain to you what happened and why to see if we want to talk about this matter to people outside of our family. We all realize that you are growing up to be a fine young man and we want to include you in every decision that we make as a family. So for now, today, why don't we finish getting breakfast done first because we have to say good bye to your sisters, your brothers and your grandparents for they are traveling back home today. And when we come back home tonight why don't you, mama and I have a wonderful talk over dinner about what happened last night. What do you say my little man"?

Before Alexander could say a word to answer his mother his grandmothers along with his sisters and his mama were passing around a box of tissues to dry their tearful eyes after listening to Calliope's speech. She truly has a way about her I thought to myself. "I would love to talk with you and mama at dinner tonight" Alexander says and then continues to say "Since now that I am the man of the house". Everybody laughs and hugs our "little man of the house".


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N...Thanks everyone for your reviews...please enjoy this next chapter...KB**

**Chapter Three**

Over the next couple of weeks Calliope and I make a list of all of the milestones, both the happy ones and especially the sad ones. We talk about these events in our lives that happened to us because without these events we would not be the family we are today. We want to start telling little Alexander about how his mothers met and fell in love but we had to put that conversation off for a bit because we had a surprise party to get ready to attend.

Our daughter Bailey Georgia was about to turn twenty-five and all of the family members, blood relative and those who are not, are going to Miami to celebrate. Bailey was told by Calliope's parents that Calliope, little Alexander, myself, my parents and George are going to be the only ones who could make it to the party. Everyone else made an excuse as to why they could not be there. Timothy says that he had a military maneuvers drill he just could not get out of, Theodore and Addie had finals that they could not miss, and Addison, Miranda, Teddy, and Alexander could not take anymore time off work. Bailey was heart broken as Lucia tells her daughter over the phone and Calliope wants to tell Bailey that they we all coming but it would ruin the surprise I tell my wife. "We have all been practicing for six months now, Calliope you just can't come out and tell our daughter that everyone is coming" I tell my wife again.

"I know…I know" Calliope says and then continues "But you know how I am with the children, baby, I just can't stand to see them unhappy even when I am the cause for their unhappiness". "But it is not like you, I mean us, are doing this on purpose. We have been planning this gift for months now and how would everyone feel if you just went and spilled the beans because your mother told you that we are breaking our daughter's heart" I say jokingly with a smile. "I mean honestly, how your mother can say something like that to her own daughter about her granddaughter. Really, your mother does not have a sense of humor. I thought maybe after all this time she would have developed one". I'm still saying jokingly "Besides, once Bailey sees that we all love her and are there for her, her heart will no longer be broken and we will all laugh about this, except for your mother, and then your mother will see how silly she has become". "Let's hope so, Arizona…for all of our sakes… let's hope so". Calliope says softly.

"Hey little man, you 'bout ready to go"? I yell up the stairs to our youngest. "Yes mamas, just wait a minute please" Alexander answers me. "What is taking you so long, son"? Calliope asks. "If you don't hurry we are going to miss our plane, Mister" I say with a little urgency. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Gee whiz can't a guy get a little alone time around here"? Our baby boy says to his mama's. "Alone time, Alone time" I repeat myself "What does he mean by alone time"? I ask Calliope. My mind begins to run all kinds of thoughts through my head. What does Alexander mean by "little alone time"? He is our little boy…what does he need to be alone for. I think to myself. "Arizona, please stop freaking out. He is ten years old. I am sure he did not mean anything by it. Stop with all those crazy ideas running through that beautiful head of yours" Calliope says to me.

When our baby boy comes down the steps from upstairs with his suitcase in hand, he looks so different. He looks so grown up, he has combed his hair like his brother Theodore taught him to do so it is not wild looking, he has his best clothes on and not just a tee shirt and shorts because his sisters showed him how to dress with style and he has a dash of cologne that his brother Timothy gave him. Callie and I look at our son as he struts his stuff down the stairs he then says "So how do I look"? Callie pulls her camera phone from her pocket, takes a picture and sends emails to everyone as I just stare at him. "Magnificent…breathtakingly stunning little man" I say.

I start to get little disconcerted as the airport approaches. Callie can see by the look on my face that I am worried. I try to hide it from Alexander so that I did not scare him but he knows just by looking at me that I hate flying. I hate everything about it. I hate the take-off, the flying itself and especially the landing. Alexander is looking at me then he asks Calliope "Mami is mama turning green"? "Alexander" I say as Calliope cuts me off. "Alexander you know that you mama does not like this phase of traveling". "Mama you can sit in the middle seat and mami and I will hold on to you so tight that you will feel our love all over your body and then you won't have to be scared" our baby boy says. "How did you get to be so caring and so smart little man"? I say to him with hug and a huge smile showing off my dimples. "From the two of you and all my brothers and sisters of course" He says with a huge smile showing the same exact dimples back to me. So as we fly from Seattle to Miami, I sit in the middle seat with Calliope on the aisle and Alexander next to the window with both of them holding my hands as their love flows throughout my body for the four and a half hour flight.

When we finally touchdown in Miami, Carlos, Lucia and Bailey are there to greet us. Bailey hugging Alexander and telling him that she is impressed with the way he looks. You are becoming a fine looking gentleman she says to him. He replies "You always told me how to dress to impress". We all laugh as we walk to the car. "Wow…look mama and mami, Grandpa brought his limo for us to ride in. Thanks grandpa" Alexander says in his excited voice. "Your welcome my boy" Carlos says with a smile on his face. The ride back to the "compound" as I like to call it was a pleasant one. All of engaging in small talk and Bailey not knowing what is in store for her tomorrow evening made me smile even more. I can't wait to see the look on her face when we all give her the special gift we have for her for her birthday.

When we arrive at the Torres's family mansion, Carlos suggests that Calliope and I take the guest house so that we may have some privacy. Bailey asks her mothers if it is alright that Alexander stays with her tonight and both of us look at him as he has folded his hands together in a begging kind of motion and says "Please mama…please mami…let me stay with Bailey please…please…please" he pleads. "How can we possibly say no to that face"? I ask my wife. "Yes you can stay with your sister. But you must be a gentleman at all times. Do you hear me Alexander"? Calliope tells him. "Yes ma'am. I understand". He says with that cute smile with those dimples. The main reason that Alexander wants to stay with his sister at her home is that Bailey has a condo on the beach and Alexander does not like the beaches in Seattle because it is always too cold to go to them. "Well why don't you both get settled in to the guest house and we will go inside and see if dinner is almost ready. Bailey and Alexander please come with me and your grandfather to see about dinner. Arizona and Calliope please join us when you are ready" Lucia asks kindly.

Calliope begins to remove the contents of our luggage and places our clothing in the chest of drawers as she hands me things that need hangers and I place them in the closet. She then goes into the bathroom to put our toiletries in there proper place. When she comes out of the bathroom I am spread eagle out over the king-sized bed completely naked. "Arizona" Calliope exclaims as I say "Do you think dinner can wait"? "Who gives a shit? We can start on the first course right now" Calliope says as she strips off her clothes and dives into the bed with me as we begin on the first course of the evening…the appetizer.

My wife and I begin to walk up the "big house" as I turn to Calliope and kiss her passionately and say "Oh by the way baby, I am going "commando" under this dress". "Arizona…why do you do these things to me? You know that I will not be able to concentrate on any conversation tonight knowing that you are not wearing any panties or a bra under that dress" Calliope stressfully says. "I know…I want tonight to be all about you and me and how I will be the only thing on your mind" I say in my very sexy voice as I take Calliope's lips in mine and dart my tongue in and out of her mouth as we arrive at the back door and walk into the "big house" just in time for dinner.

Bailey and Alexander place kisses and hugs on each of us before they leave together, I remind our son about being a gentleman in his sister's home and tell him that we will see him tomorrow. After they both leave, Lucia, Carlos, Callie and I begin to discuss the surprise birthday party tomorrow night. Just as we open the discussion we place a call to the hotel where the rest of the family is staying. Calliope sets up the webchat on the computer just as Carlos and Lucia take a seat in front of the computer screen to get a better view and so they can see that everyone is in one suite and them all saying hello to the four of us. Calliope and I move to the chairs behind them. As the questions start flying about all the arrangements for the surprise party the next evening, I take Calliope's hand in mine and place it on my thigh and start moving it up my leg. She clears her throat and moves her chair closer to me at an angle and keeps moving her hand between my legs as her breathing becomes more rapid on the back of my neck. I become painfully aware that I may have started something that I can no longer control.

With Carlos and Lucia's position blocking the view from other family member on the computer screen seeing they are unable to see what Callie is doing to me, she takes it upon herself to reach into my heated center and place two of her fingers inside of me. While I am trying to stay composed, her fingers are working their magic and I can hardly contain myself. After a flick of my clit with her finger, I excuse myself to go to the rest room. Callie sits there for a minute and realizes that no one notices me get up and leave so she exits the conversation to say she needs to go to the bathroom. She knocks softly on the bathroom door and whispers my name. I open the door and tell her that I have made a mistake and that I should not have encouraged this behavior. Calliope tells me to be quiet and moves forward to take me in her arms. She kisses me with such softness and wanton abandon that I melt into her arms. Then picks me up and I wrap my legs around her, sinking back into the kiss.

As the reality of both of us needing to breathe comes into focus I ask my beautiful wife if she would please put me down. Instead she places me on the counter of the table that is in the center of the bathroom. As she leans me back onto the countertop my wife says to me "You were right" as her hands begin to travel over my body I say "Oh Calliope…I am right about what"? I ask "When you says earlier that all you would be the only thing on my mind tonight. 'Cause baby ever since you told me you were going "commando" tonight all I can think about is how I want you…right here…right now. So just lay there and let me have you". She says as she began to kiss the inner parts of each of my thighs. "Oh yes baby…take me …I am yours…I am always yours...I whisper out loud. As Calliope slowly enjoys working me into a frenzy with her special techniques using her tongue and her fingers, she has me on the edge of rapture when there is a knock at the door. I say to whoever is knocking "Be out in a minute" and Lucia asks if I am alright? Calliope never stops or comes up for air but continues with what she is doing down there and I am forced to hesitantly say "I am fine and I will be out in a minute" as Lucia answers back "Alright, honey".

"Calliope, are you crazy. That was your mother…oh…oh…baby….don't stop…don't stop…yes baby yes…keep going…" Calliope has a strangle hold on my clit with her mouth as I forget that her mother was just at the door and continue to enjoy her doing what she is doing to me. Just as she is about to make me come she breaks her hold on my clit and feverously uses her magic fingers and thumb as she looks up at me and tells me to kiss her. I sit up and reach for her face and swallow her mouth whole sinking my tongue deep into her mouth and begin to scream her name into her mouth as she lifts me off the countertop and helps me reach one of the most fantastic orgasms I have ever felt before. I wrap my legs around her again as she holds me tight. I move my mouth from hers and whisper in her ear "I love you Calliope, you are the best fucking lover ever. Do you hear me baby, Best fucking lover ever". I whisper in my fucking fantastic wife's ear. "Don't you ever forget that, my beautiful and wonderful wife".

"Just think when we get back to the guest house you will get your chance to show me how much you love me" Calliope says with that shit-eating grin on her face. Just as we were about the enter the library where Carlos and Lucia are still on the computer talking to the rest of the family, I push Calliope up against the wall and tell her that maybe I should go in first so it won't look to obvious that we were together somewhere in the house. Calliope, with her hands on my waist, pulls me in for another sensual kiss while running her hands up the back of my thighs and cupping my bare butt cheeks squeezing them softly whispers in my ear "Just as long as we hurry up this conversation with the family so I can have you all to myself". We hurry and finish the talk about the party plans and head back to the guest house.

We were both awoken by the sounds of beeping noises coming from a panel van from a party planning company. Just as Calliope and I kiss and were thinking about picking up were we had left off the night before Lucia knocks on the door to announce that breakfast would be ready in forty-five minutes so for us to hurry. Calliope yells back at her mother who was standing by the door waiting for an answer "We're up mother and we will be there soon". "Alright" Lucia says as she walks back to the "big house". As we hear Lucia walk away from the front door Callie moved towards me and says "Good morning my beautiful wife" as she kisses me good morning. The kiss starts to become more than a kiss and Callie began to roam her hands all over my body, I pull away from Callie to say "We need to get up and get dressed before we start anything and your mother comes looking for us". Callie pouting says "Just five minutes". I arise from the bed I say "You know that when we make love we never are able to finish in "five minutes". But we could take extra some time if we shower together. Hmmm". Before I even finish the sentence Calliope jolts out of the bed and runs past me towards the shower.

After breakfast Calliope and I are standing out on the veranda talking with Carlos and Lucia about the party plans when Alexander comes running into the house and into our arms saying "Good morning everyone. Isn't it a beautiful day for a party"? He exclaims. "Whoa…Whoa…Hold on my son. And good morning to you too, little man". Calliope says to him then asks the question "Where's your sister"? "She's right behind me" Alexander answers. Then Bailey walks into view. "Good morning, sweetheart and Happy Birthday". I give her a kiss as she enters the veranda. A hearty exchange of good mornings, happy birthdays and hugs and kisses are given between Bailey and her grandparents then Calliope stands in front of our daughter taking her into her arms and says to her "Good morning and Happy birthday my baby girl. You have given me, all of us, so much joy, happiness and pleasure over the last twenty-five years. I know that the events of this day will be all that is on your mind, but I just want to tell you before all the activities begin that we all love you very much. We hope that you enjoy this day, your day, today". Calliope finishes with a kiss to Bailey's forehead and a very strong hug.

The rest of us gather around them for a family group hug and kisses all around. Then Carlos says "Alright my beautiful mija, you go and take your brother Alexander back to your home and enjoy the afternoon relaxing on the beach just the two of you and I will have the car pick you both up at 4p.m. sharp to bring you back her for your party. Deal"? "Deal" Alexander says to his grandfather giving him a high five hand slap in the process. "It's a deal grandpa" Bailey seconds that saying as she gives her abuelo a big hug, running her hand down the back of his head and says "Thank you very much for everything and I love you forever. See you at 4:30 this afternoon, Papi" into Carlos's ear. Carlos chokes back a tear and gives Bailey a kiss on her neck before he lets go of her. After Bailey and Alexander leaves Carlos makes a phone call to tell everyone at the hotel that the coast is clear and for them to get into the limo and get here as soon as possible.

By the time the rest of the family members arrive to the Torres mansion and we go over again the plan for Bailey's gift, it is time for lunch. A beautiful table full of food is set up out on the veranda so we may all sit and watch as the party planning company sets up the equipment, tables and chairs, and the dining station for the party tonight. As we all are watching and talking about the party, Alex Karev asks "How are you "dudes" going to keep Bailey from finding out that we are here"? Calliope interjects to say "My father is sending a car to pick Bailey and little Alexander at her condo and bring them here at around 4:30 this afternoon" Then I say "All of you will be in the guest house waiting until 6 pm when we will usher you all into the staging area". Lucia begins to say "Arizona will start the ceremony with the video tape and then somewhere in the middle all of you will appear. Everyone clear on the program"? Lucia asks. Everyone says they are clear on the festivities ahead and Lucia finishes with "After the program, then you all are to enjoy the party yourselves. Everyone clear on that"? She asks again. A round of "Yes ma'am" comes from everyone.

The music fills the air as Bailey and little Alexander arrive promptly at 4:30. As the kisses, hugs and the saying of hello's and Happy Birthday's again fill the conversation, Calliope and I walk with Bailey and little Alexander around taking a look at how her grandparents decorated the inside of the house and as we take her outside to where I like to call the "Back 40" for the tremendously huge back yard that is also decorated for her birthday party. "Do you think that they have maybe gone a little overboard with this party"? Bailey questions. Calliope and I look at each other with a puzzled look on our faces and Calliope says laughingly "Oh our beautiful daughter, your mama and I have toned this event way…way down from where your grandmother had first suggested. So just enjoy the day" Calliope continues to laugh. Then I try to say with a straight face "Yes, our darling baby girl. Enjoy the day and be thankful that we do not have all the zoo animals that you abuela wanted to be roaming around here today. She still thinks of you as her little baby granddaughter and not the beautiful grown woman you have become".

I look at my watch and see that it is past 5 pm. Guests begin to arrive and I go in search of Calliope to ask her if we should go and check on everyone at the guest house. We excuse ourselves and head toward the guest house. When we arrive we go over the plan one more time for accuracy and tell them to be at the staging area at 6 p.m. sharp. At 5:45, Lucia takes the stage, steps up to the microphone and asks all the guests to take their seats. She announces that the program will start in about fifteen minutes then after the program dinner will be served. Backstage Calliope and I go over the set arrangements with everyone one last time. Everyone tries to stay as quiet as they can but the excitement is overwhelming and Addie starts to freak out. I walk over to her and place my arms around her and say "Shhh…Shhh baby girl. Take a deep breathe and just relax. You are going to be amazing and your sister will be so surprised at your performance. You are great. Do you hear me? You…are…great". As I say these words to her and stand there and hold her for a moment, Lucia voice comes over the microphone and says "Now without further a due I would like to introduce my daughter Arizona Robbins-Torres". I hear the applause from the guests as I ask Addie if she was alright and she says "Yes mama…now let us all be "rock stars" tonight".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...Thank you for the reviews...and please enjoy this next chapter...**

**Chapter Four**

I step up to the microphone with Calliope at my side holding my hand. I began to tell a story, a story about our precious daughter Bailey. I begin "As you all know Calliope and I have a wonderful love of music, all different kinds of music and we have instilled that love upon our children. Each and every one of our children possesses a very special song that I have, over the years, dedicated to each one of them. My love for the words and music of Elton John and Bernie Taupin have afforded me the gift to take songs from their repertoire and have certain ones become our children's special songs. Much to my wife's dismay at first but she eventually saw how much joy it brought to me and the children that she just could not resist but to sing along on occasion. So back to the story, for instance, Bailey's special Elton John and Bernie Taupin song is "Your Song", Timothy's special song is "Daniel" for obvious reasons, Theodore's and Addie's song together was "Blessed" but when Theodore was about seven or eight he asked to change his song to "Rocket Man" so Addie kept "Blessed" all to herself and Alexander's special song is "Tiny Dancer". "The reason I tell all of you this is because some of Bailey's brothers and sister could not be here tonight. Even though your siblings and the rest of your family could not make the trip for reason beyond their control, they provided all of us a video and so here is the video of them wishing you a happy birthday. Enjoy everyone".

At the end of the video there was not a dry eye to be seen from anyone. While Bailey sits in the front row between both sets of her grandparents and her grandmother Louise O'Malley, she is handed a handkerchief by my father. Callie and I, both still crying, walk back up to the microphone. I began by saying "Well since we all made you cry, here is another video. This video was taken the day that Callie, Bailey, George and I arrived home from the hospital on our first day as a family. Calliope and George shot this video and they did not even tell me they were making a video until they were finished. Please enjoy our first day together with our baby girl as a family". The video starts off with all of us entering the apartment and Calliope laying Bailey down in the bassinette in the nursery. George is holding the video camera at first. As he continues to shoot video of Bailey you can hear and see Calliope and I putting all of her baby things away. Then George lays the video camera down and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. I walk back into the nursery to look at our baby daughter and she begins to cry. I take her out of the bassinette and begin to sing to her. This is when Calliope picks up the video camera and begins filming our baby girl and I again without my knowledge. As I begin to sing,

**It's a little bit funny…This feeling inside…I'm not one of those… Who can easily hide**

**I don't have much money…But boy if I did…I'd buy a big house where…We both could live**

Then all of a sudden the video tape begins to cut out and stops. Everyone looks at Calliope and me as I say to Calliope "What the hell just happened? We have been planning this video for weeks and now it just decides to quit on us. Do something Calliope". Calliope apologizes and says she will figure out what went wrong and be right back. She grabs my arm and pulls me backstage. A few minutes later we both come back onstage taking center stage and we apologize to the birthday girl and her guests about the video. Then we both look into Bailey's eyes and I say to our beautiful daughter "Well baby girl I guess your mothers are just going to have to sing to you ourselves, right mami Calliope". "Yes ma'am" my wife says as the sound of a piano plays, shielding the piano player behind us as she begins to play I begin to sing.

**It's a little bit funny…This feeling inside…I'm not one of those…Who can easily hide**

**I don't have much money…But boy if I did….I'd buy a big house…Where we both could live **

** (Then Calliope begins to sing)**

**If I was a sculptor huh…But then again no…Or a man who makes potions…In the traveling show…I know it's not much… But it's the best I can do **

**(Calliope and I sing together)**

**My gift is my song… And this one's for you **

**(Then as the curtains on the stage are being pulled back to show sitting at the piano is Addie. Circled around the piano are Timothy, Theodore, Alex, George, Addison, Miranda, Teddy and little Alexander. They all begin to sing and the crowd erupts in applause.)**

**And you can tell everybody…This is your song…It may be quite simple but…Now that it is done…I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind…That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is…While you're in the world **

**(Timothy, Theodore and little Alexander begin to sing)**

**I sat on the roof …And kicked off the moss…Well a few of the verses…They got me quite cross **

**(Miranda, Addison and Teddy begin to sing)**

**But the sun's been quite kind…While I wrote this song…Is for people like you that…Keep it turned on **

**(Alex Karev sits next to Addie and they begin to sing)**

**So excuse me forgetting…But these things I do…You see I've forgotten…If they're green or they're blue **

**(Then George begins to sing alone)**

**Anyway the thing is…What I really mean…Yours are the sweetest eyes… I've ever seen **

**(Now the whole family sings together)**

**And you can tell everybody…This is your song…It may be quite simple but…Now that it is done…I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind…That I put down in word**

**How wonderful life is…While you're in the world **

**(Little Alexander tells all the guests to get up and sing to his sister)**

**I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind…That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is…While you're in the world**

When the song ends, the whole family surrounds Bailey as she screams "Thank you…Thank you…Thank You all…I love…love…love each and every one of you. I absolutely love my birthday gift". Then she grabs Addie and pulls her in for a huge hug, peppering kisses all over her face and says "You were so wonderful on the piano. I love you so much baby girl, my beautiful sister. You are the best sister ever. Thank you…Thank you from the bottom of my heart". Timothy and Theodore pick their sister up, the birthday girl, and place her on each one of their shoulders, everyone begins a rendition of "Happy Birthday" to Bailey.

As the party is coming to a close, enjoying cigars down by the beach sat Carlos, my father, Alex, George, Addison, Teddy, Miranda, Bailey, Addie, Theodore, Timothy, Calliope and I, when Lucia, my mother and little Alexander come walking towards us, Lucia exclaims "Girls! What are you doing smoking those nasty things"? "Mother, our daughters are old enough to try a cigar every once in a while. Daddy used to let me try them when I was their age". "Carlos" Lucia says in amazement. "Thanks Calliope" As Carlos jokingly scolds his daughter and everyone laughs. Then my mother says as she asks Carlos for a cigar "What's the big deal. It's not like we do this all the time" my mother begins to clip off the end and lights the cigar like she is an old pro at smoking them. Addison adds fuel to the fire when she says to my mother "Way to go Barbara". Lucia says "Well I never…and besides that I just came down here to tell you all that Carlos and I would love for you to stay here overnight so we all may have breakfast in the morning before all of you fly back home tomorrow. We brought you luggage from the hotel and they are all upstairs in the guest bedrooms".

Miranda begins to question Lucia about sleeping arrangements and Lucia says that the men will share a room and the women will share separate rooms. Lucia asks Carlos to help her with something in the house, little Alexander starts to follow them when I call out to him "Hey little man why don't you stay down here with us and give your grandparents a little space for awhile. You have been by there side all day and I miss my little man. Come and give me a hug". Alexander turns and comes my way then he stops suddenly and says "You have to get rid of that cigar first please mama. You promised me that you would quit smoking, please". I throw the cigar out to the ocean as far as I can as Alexander comes running into my arms where I hold him so tight. Then he looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and says "Sing to me mama…Sing to me". I look around and say to everyone "Can you feel the love tonight" Everyone nods their heads as we begin to sing.

As the morning sun creeps into the bedroom I feel my wife stir behind me and she kisses my shoulder before she exits the bed to use the facilities. I wait for her return when I hear the running of water in the sink and when she returns to bed, the need to empty my bladder becomes important. I leave the comforts of our bed to relieve myself and when I return my wife has returned to the bed and places herself in the middle of the bed cross ways so that when I exit the bathroom I may enjoy her completely naked body as she has thrown the sheets off of her body. I stand there for a minute and just stare. I just stare at her magnificent body with all the curves in all the right places. Calliope brings me out of my staring contest with her body by saying "Good morning beautiful". I say back to her moving towards her body "Good morning to you too gorgeous". I stand on the side of the bed and Calliope places her feet on my breasts as I grab her feet and start kissing them. Then I travel down each of her calves to her knees, kissing and sucking on her beautiful caramel skin along the way to her inner thighs where I spread her legs wide open so I may see the beauty before me. I kneel on the floor and drape her legs over my shoulders and come face to face with her inner beauty. I look up at her and say "I love you" as I begin to kiss her inner core. I run my tongue in up and down between her slick folds separating them to find the prize, her engorged clit.

As I run my tongue over her clit she begins to move about the bed and moan my name and when I place two fingers inside of her she begins to move into my fingers and scream my name again. Calliope begins to run her fingers through my hair and push my face even closer into her, she starts to scream "Yes Arizona…Yes my beautiful wife Arizona…make love to me…fuck me with that tongue of yours…Fuck me Arizona…Fuck me Arizonaaaaa. Yes. Yessss". Calliope's breathing began to slow down, I removed my face from inside of her and kiss a trail up her body stopping only to kiss her breasts and continue my travels to her beautiful lips and mouth where I place a kiss on them and she inhales my mouth in hers. I remove my fingers from inside of her she moans in my mouth as she tastes herself in my mouth and on my lips. "Best wake up call ever huh baby? Ready for another"? I say to her as I begin to enter her again with my fingers building up a rhythm before she could say anything. I focus my kissing on her neck and her breasts as I climb on top of her and grind my body against hers. She continues to moan my name as she reaches an orgasm again. I fall onto her and she holds me tight and tells me she loves me. We lay there for a few minutes and as I remove myself from on top of her, I whisper in her ear "Baby I am going to take a shower" as she mumbles ok.

While I am in the shower, the phone rings waking Calliope. Calliope answers the phone and it is her mother Lucia who is calling down from the "big house" to say that breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes. Calliope tells her mother that we will be there. Then my wife rises from the bed slowly and remembers why she feels the way she does. Calliope enters the bathroom while I am in the shower attending to business of my own, telling me about her mother calling and when I hear her voice I jump in the shower and Calliope sees what I am doing. She enters the shower behind me and says "Here let me". My wife replaces my hand with hers and she begins to place her fingers inside me moving them all about, curling them at that special place, and I tilt my head back so to rest on her shoulder. She starts to kiss my neck and run her other hand over my breasts as I say "Oh Calliope". She kisses my ear she whispers "Turn around baby. I want to taste you". I turn around and she kisses me, first on the mouth dueling with my tongue for control then she moves downward in between my legs and consumes my whole being.

After Calliope brings me to another beautiful and fantastic orgasm we hear a knock at the door. I say laughingly "I guess our thirty minutes are up" Then Callie calls out "We'll be right there" and we both exit the shower and put on our robes before I go and see who is at the door. I open the door expecting to see Lucia and am surprised to see Bailey. "Good morning beautiful" I say to her as she enters our room. She says "Good morning, mother" back to me in that tone that I know so well and that I know something is on her mind. Calliope comes out of the bathroom and says to Bailey "Good morning baby girl" and Bailey replies "Good morning mother". In the same tone she used with me and Calliope says "Uh oh, Is there something on your mind mija"? Bailey begins to explain that she and Addie were up last night after the party talking about this magazine article.

They both say that they knew how hard things were in our lives but they also knew how happy we make each other and how happy we made them feel throughout their lives. The one thing they both agreed on is how this article may help other families cope with decisions in their lives. Even though the Defense Of Marriage Act was repealed and The Marriage Equality Act was passed and made into law over fifteen years ago, people like the two of you have to still fight everyday for the right to love one another. She finally concluded by saying "Addie and I love you both so much that we just want what is best for you both and this family. We hope that you will continue to think about giving this interview and writing this article. But if you decide this is not something you both want to do in your heart then we will stand by you one hundred percent".

I take our daughter's hands in mine and bring her to sit on the sofa in between Calliope and I, I kiss her hands and look into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that are identical to Calliope's and say to her "Mami and I have been thinking long and hard about this matter and although we have not come to any decision we need to realize that if we do decide to do this that we will need the approval of everyone involved before we can consider telling our story to anyone. Do you understand mija"? Bailey answers "Yes ma'am I do understand but" Calliope cut Bailey's answer off before it begins by saying "There are no buts mija. Mama and I mean what we say when we say that everyone in this family is part of the discussion and part of the decision. So until everyone gives their individual seal of approval we can not move forward as a family with any decision. Do you understand mija"? "Yes ma'am I under stand and I am sorry if I brought you any shame in trying to rush your…our…decision. I will mind my own business and not ask again". Bailey turns and walks out the door in a huff. "Bailey, Mija" both Calliope and I call out to her but she continues to walk away from us.

"Oh jeez" I say as I fall back onto the bed. Calliope lies next to me and says "That's not how I wanted to end that conversation". We each roll onto our sides staring at each other and I say to my beautiful wife "So how are we going to fix this". "I don't know Arizona I honestly do not know" Calliope answers as she kisses my forehead. "Well we better get up to the "Big House" to have breakfast before you mother comes looking for us" I say as I am laughing. "The Big House…really…Arizona. You would think after twenty five years that expression would get really old…really old" Callie says with the shaking of her head and a hint of sarcasm. "Calliope" I say "I was only trying to lighten up the mood". "Arizona the mood doesn't need lightened up, it needs to be taken seriously. Did you see the hurt that we are causing in our daughter's eyes? May be it is high time that we buckle down and make a resolution with this decision before it tears this family apart". Callie says as she begins to cry. "Oh baby I am so sorry. I did not mean to make you cry. Ok…Ok…Ok…let's make a decision right now. Look at me Calliope. Right now…no more debating the issue. Let us come to a decision. Before we see everyone at breakfast and we all go our separate ways back to our homes. Let us make a decision right now. You and me right now". I say with such domination in my voice.

When we arrive at the breakfast table everyone could see that Calliope had been crying. We all sit down, Lucia says grace and we all began to partake in this wonderful breakfast feast without anyone saying a word towards each other. Everyone else at the table knew about Bailey coming down to the guest house this morning pleading her and Addie's case one last time. Just as everyone thought maybe that conversation between the three of us was why Calliope was crying, Calliope clangs the side of her champagne glass filled with mimosa then stands up in front of everyone with one hand holding her glass in the air and with her other hand holding my hand, making the gesture of kissing the back of my hand then bending down towards my face to kiss my lips so everyone could see, she announces to the whole damn Robbins-Torres family, "Arizona and I have an announcement to make to all of you". Everyone stood with their glasses held high in the air. My wife begins again "Arizona and I have decided, with much debate, to…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...Thanks again for the reviews...To AZsgirl...please be patient...have quite a few chapters already written...and all good things come to those who wait...Thanks again...KJB**

**Chapter Five**

Calliope begins by saying "Arizona and I have decided, with much debate, to ask all of you about whether or not you as individuals have decided to be a part of the article that we discussed a couple of weeks ago. You see the reason we ask this is because Arizona and I have decided to do the interview with Andrea Stewart for Womyn magazine and begin to write the article with the help from Addie. Bailey came down to the guest house this morning and proposed a different insight, that her and Addie had discussed last night, as to why our story, all of our stories, should be written and placed in this article. Even though we have all gone through some of the worst times in our lives, we are here now celebrating our daughter's, by the way she is just not our daughter all of you had a hand in raising her along with the rest of the children, all of our daughter's Bailey, twenty-fifth birthday celebration". Calliope stops for a moment, swallows her drink whole, squeezes my hand tighter as she kisses me again and then continues onward with what we agreed upon,

"So if any of you still have objections or reservations about your participation in the storyline or our family love story itself, please let us know and we will avoid any discomfort to your part in this article. What we are saying is that we would like you all to say yes to this project but if you all do not agree with, or want any part of this project we understand completely". I begin to intercept the conversation by saying "If you do decide that you are in, all in, then Calliope and I would love your input in the article. We want to know your feelings about what was going on during these happy and sad times in your lives. How what happened between Calliope and I had a positive or negative affect in your lives. So we would like you to write in your own words what was going on with you and your life during these crucial times we all shared together. So what do you say…are you all in or not"? Everyone begins to talk amongst themselves as Callie and I sit back down in our seats.

"I'm in" says Alex Karev "I don't know how much I can contribute but I'm in". I smile back at him with my super magic smile and say "Thank you Alex and you can contribute plenty. You are a huge part of our lives why do you think Calliope and I asked you to be little Alexander's godfather. We knew that if anything happened to us that you would be the one we could count on to take care of him. We love you Alex…We all do…" "Yea Uncle Alex you are the dude". Little Alexander says and everyone says the word "dude". Alex smiles back to everyone, feeling their love, with a super magic smile of his own. "Me too" says in unison between Addison, Miranda and Teddy raising their glasses to salute. "The three of us could not think of a better couple and their family of people to have in our lives". Addison says with smile and a hug and kisses for Callie and I. "We second that" both Miranda and Teddy concur as Teddy comes towards us with more hugs and kisses. Miranda kept her distance and drank another mimosa.

George walks towards the two of us and says to me personally "Are you both sure about this Arizona. I mean Callie and me". "George" Callie starts to say but I place a hand on her shoulder and say "Let me, Calliope" and then I look into George's eyes and say "Yes George we are sure. You are always going to be a tremendously huge part of our lives. You are Bailey's father and nothing and no one is ever going to change that. So yes George we are sure". George kisses me on the cheek and whispers "Thank you" in my ear and then says "Alright then I am in too". With that Bailey hugs and peppers her father face with kisses.

As my parents approach Calliope and me, my father holds my hands in his and my mother takes Calliope's hands in hers and my father speaks "To both of our daughters you have our undying support and love with your decision. We have always and will continue to love you both. You have given us so much pleasure, joy and some heartache in our lives not only with the two of you but with the five grandchildren you have given us. You just let us know how we can contribute to this article and we will tell the world all about the love and compassion you both have bestowed on everyone in our lives". "Oh dad and mom" Calliope and I says together "We love you both so much. Thank you for your love and support all these years".

Sitting at the end of the breakfast table was Bailey, Addie, Timothy, Theodore and little Alexander. Callie and I start walking towards that end of the table all the children look up at us and the men at the table stand as both Timothy and Theodore pull out chairs for us to sit and help us pull in our chairs. "Thank you, boys…men of the family for that gesture. I am glad to see that chivalry is alive and well in this family. You all are fine gentlemen" I say reassuringly. "We have watched you all intently talking amongst yourselves. Have you made a decision about the project, boys…I mean men"? Calliope quietly asks them. "Yes we have mami and mama" Timothy states first with a comment.

Then Timothy says "We have talked this matter over with the girls…Oh sorry…the other women of our family and have decided that we are all in". Theodore continues the commentary "Yes mama and mami, we want to help you tell your story, I mean our story to everyone because as the way we see it, even if we help one person, one family with our story, isn't that worth taking this chance"? Little Alexander finishes the commentary. "Wow…I think that our little Alexander has just jumped his status in this family from moving the word "Little" from in front of his name to just being called Alexander after that speech. What do you all think"? Calliope says jokingly to me. "I do believe so honey. Our little man is growing up so fast before our eyes". I say while I squeeze his dimpled cheeks together and plant a kiss right smack on his lips. "Oh mama" Alexander cringes as I kiss him. "So it is decided then, all of you agree that this is a good move forward, correct". I ask and then everyone says back to me "Correct, mama". "Ok then, there are only two more people to give their approval. My parents". Calliope points out and we both look over in their direction at the other end of the table. Calliope takes my hand in hers and kisses my lips so softly, she whispers to me "Are you ready, baby" and I stare into those chocolate brown eyes of hers and kiss her back and say "Yes my love, I am ready".

Callie and I venture to where Carlos and Lucia are seated and when we arrive Calliope asks if we can talk. Without any hesitation Carlos says "Why of course we can talk, mijas" Then he rises from his chair to pull a chair out for Calliope and then he pulls a chair of for me. I look back at our boys sitting at the other end of the table and smile to the three of them. They see my gaze and raise their glasses in appreciation and smile back at me. I nod my head to them as they nod back to me with acceptance and then I turn my attention back to face Carlos and Lucia to discuss the task at hand. Calliope begins "First of all Arizona and I would like to thank you both for hosting Bailey's birthday party. Everyone had a wonderful time and we truly enjoyed being here". "It was our pleasure mija" Lucia says in appreciation of our thoughtfulness.

Calliope continues all the while holding my hands in hers "Everyone here has made the decision along with us to go ahead with the project of writing our family love story. This includes all the good and all the bad parts of our lives together. All we need is the approval from the two of you. Arizona and all of the rest of our family and I are more than happy to give you both as much time as you need to come to a conclusion. Since we have all decided to move forward with this project, all of us are going to start to write our parts of the article individually. This process will probably take a few months, maybe even longer depending on each of our individual personalities. What I am trying to say is that you do not have to make a decision right now. Take the time to think about the matter. What do you both say? Are you in or are you out or do you need more time to think"?

"Mija, I can only speak for myself, but I'm in. I'm all in" Carlos says proudly to his daughters. As we both smile at Carlos's answer our attention suddenly turns to Lucia. With a worried look on her face Calliope asks her mother "Mother, what about you? Are you all in like daddy"? Lucia takes Calliope's hands in hers and looks deep into Calliope's eyes before the words that begin to cause so much pain between the three of us begin to come out of Lucia's mouth as my mother says "Oh my beautiful daughter you are just asking for too much…too much. I just can't go back…back to that time in our lives. I do not want to relive all those memories all over again. I won't and no amount of talking about it and giving me more time will ever change my mind. Do you hear me mija? My answer is no". Lucia screams and everyone stops talking and watches her run into the house. Calliope, Carlos and I just sit there stunned at Lucia's answer.

With her grandson Alexander watching the scene between his mama's and grandmother unfold, he runs into the house after his abuela. Calliope starts to have trouble breathing and I scream "Calliope, baby are you alright? Some one get me a paper bag quickly. Baby hold on…Do you hear me Calliope? Hold on". I continue to scream. Miranda comes to my aid, and I see everyone hovering around the two of us as I ask Callie to breathe into the paper bag. After a few minutes and as her breathing begins to come back to normal, I remove the bag from her mouth and hold her close. "Baby, are you alright"? I ask her. She begins to cry and say "How can she be like that after all this time? Does she know that this decision has not been easy for any of us? We are all moving forward and have been for years. To hell with her if she does not want to be a part of this project then she does not want to be a part of our lives anymore. I am done trying to please her after all these years. I am done do you hear me, Arizona. Done"! My wife screams these words at me and then storms off towards the guest house, I turn to everyone and say "I will talk to her. Now why don't all of you finish packing so we can leave for the airport on time? Girls will you check and see that Alexander is packed and ready to go please"? I say to Addie and Bailey as they say to me "Yes ma'am". Then I turn to go toward the guest house in search of Callie.

"Well that was quite a performance, my dear" I say to Calliope as I enter the guest house. "Don't start with me Arizona". Callie talks back to me in her angry voice. "You hold on one second there missy. I do not deserve to be talked to in that tone, Ever. Do you hear me Calliope"? Never raising my voice at her but making it known that I do not appreciate being talked to in that tone. "Arizona please just let me have this moment. Let me be mad at that bitch for one second". Calliope begs but I strongly, strongly begin to say to my wife "Calliope I do not ever want to hear you call you mother a bitch again. We have tried all of our lives together to encourage our children to talk to us about anything and everything. Just because your mother does not agree with our decision about this project that does not give you the right to call her a bitch. We told her from the very beginning that if she did not agree with our decision that we would understand. So how do you calling her a bitch make us understand? Besides our children adore their grandmother, so how would they feel about you calling their grandmother a bitch? How would you feel if someday you and one of the children disagree on something and they called you a bitch for disagreeing with them"? I finish as I just staring at my wife and wait for an answer.

"I would be heart broken you know that Arizona". Calliope says as she has had time to think about the situation and has calmed down. I show Calliope my super magic smile as she says to me teasingly "I hate you" and I say back to her walking towards her and place a peck on her cheek "That's because I am right…And I am awesome". I sit next to her on the bed with our foreheads touching each other and say "We have everyone else on board to write this article, maybe your mother will come around in time and maybe she won't but for now we have everyone's blessing to start writing". I kiss her on the forehead and tell her that I love her. I retreat into the bathroom to check and see that we have packed everything and when I return to the bedroom Callie is buck naked and spread out on top of the bed asking me "One more for the road"? Seriously, could you resist that gorgeous body? I think not.

As we all gather outside the Torres mansion to collect ourselves and climb into the cars that Carlos has graciously sent for us to ride to the airport in, Calliope confronts her mother to say she is sorry for the way she acted earlier. Her mother kisses her and tells her that she loves her always. Calliope asks her mother "You are not coming to the airport with us"? Lucia says that she has a lot to think about, as she kisses little Alexander one more time and whispers something into his ear, and that she has says her goodbyes to everyone else earlier. She asks that we call her to let her know that we arrived home safe and sound. With that she kisses her daughter again and retreats into the house. Calliope climbs into the limo and has sandwiched herself next to me and our son Alexander she asks her father "What was all that about with Mom"? Carlos is as bewildered as Calliope is when he answers "I have no clue mija. She just came to me moments before you and Arizona arrived from the guest house to say that she will not be joining us at the airport. She says she has quite a lot to think about".

Listening to Carlos talk to Calliope, I notice that our son Alexander begins to have what seems to be the start of a shit-eating grin on his face. Exactly like Calliope's and that I love so well. With a look of shock and surprise on my face I whisper to our son softly "Oh, my boy you know something don't you? What is it? You can tell me? Come on my son tell me"? Alexander looks up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes that I gave him and now with that shit-eating grin that Calliope has given him and says "I know nothing. I do not know what you are talking about mama". Then he goes back to showing me that grin again along with those gorgeous dimples that I gave him. I whisper to him again "Sure you don't my boy, sure you don't".

As we reach the airport and begin to enter, my fear of flying has been replaced with my wife's disconcerting look on her face. When we check in and walk to our assigned terminal gate, I ask Calliope what is wrong. She stops in her tracks and looks at me and says "How are we going to be able to tell our story if my mother wants nothing to do with this project"? "I don't know Callie". I say back to her. Then Alexander comes up to her and takes her hand from mine and says "It will be alright mami. You just got to stay positive". They both walk off together hand in hand to the terminal area, Alexander looks back at me and smiles. He knows something I think to myself. He absolutely knows something.

We all board the plane back to Seattle, I once again sit in the middle seat between Calliope and Alexander. While I watch Alexander play a video game on his IPad 50, Calliope leans her chair back and begins to sigh. I lean my seat back too and turn in my seat to face her as she does the same towards me and we just stare at each other. I whisper to her "I love you. I'm sorry for the way things turned out but we will fix this that I promise you". "I love you too Arizona. I know that we will get through this, it's just another hurdle". Calliope says. I kiss her lips then her forehead and place her head on my shoulder as we just lay there in each others arms.

Calliope falls asleep in my arms while I had reach behind me keeping an arm across Alexander as he began snuggling against my back. We all three sleep for the next few hours but then we were all awoken by the captain coming over the speaker system to announce that we would be landing in Seattle in approximately thirty minutes. I try to finish waking both Calliope and Alexander up, Calliope forgetting where we are grabs my face and places a very, very sexy kiss on my lips. I try to pull my head away from the kiss but as this kiss Calliope is giving me intensifies for all to hear by her moaning and probing her tongue into my mouth. She makes the very sexy kiss easy to reciprocate but I feel that we are under the watchful eyes of other passengers on the plane. When we finish the kiss I whisper in her ear that we were still on the plane. While I move in the other direction to take care of Alexander, that is when Calliope opens her eyes and sees some of the people around us on the plane smiling at her she says without hesitation, "Seriously people if she was your wife wouldn't you want to kiss her too". They all continue to smile, laugh and even some of the passengers saying "Well Done" and as I look back at my wife and I smile too because I always enjoy her kisses especially the intense ones. Just as the plane lands Callie's phone begins to ring and it was her mother. Calliope disgustingly says "Not now mother" and lets the call go to voice mail. Alexander says to Calliope "Mami you might want to get that".

The three of us stand up to leave the plane, retrieving some baggage from the overhead bin to give to Calliope, I look at Alexander and say "Alexander Michael if you know something you had better start talking young man". Alexander knew a few things in his life of ten years, and the most important one was that when either of his mothers used his first and middle name in the same sentence that he was surely in trouble. With Calliope walking a few people ahead of us, Alexander whispers to me "Mama I can't tell you what I know but mami really needs to answer that message from Grandma Lucia. We need to get her to listen to that message please"? "Alright but first let us gather our luggage and grab a taxi and head home then we will see if she is ready to listen to her mother" I tell our son. I take Alexander's hand in mine it takes us quite a while to exit the plane but when we finally arrived at the terminal gate Calliope was standing there waiting for us with her phone at her ear. When she turns to find Alexander and I, she takes her eyes off of me and she looks straight at Alexander and raising her voice she says "Alexander Michael Robbins-Torres what have you done"?

Our son Alexander wraps his arms around my waist and holds on for dear life, I step in front of Calliope and between the two of them placing my hands on her face and making her look at me then I say "Calliope, what ever he has done we need to stop and get out of here and go home to discuss this as a family. I will not have you screaming at our son and scaring him in an airport terminal. Do you hear me? Now let us retrieve our luggage and head home". I place Alexander on one side of me and Callie on the other side of me as we all walk to baggage claim and then outside to hail a taxi and head home. The ride home in the taxi was very quite except for a few outbursts from Calliope into which I just kept repeating "Not now Calliope". Alexander just stays curled up next to me trying to hide from his mami. I cannot imagine what he could have done to get Callie this upset I thought to myself. What he could have done? Our son…our baby boy of ten years old…I wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...Thanks so much for all the reviews...they are greatly appreciated. KJB**

**Chapter Six**

As we enter our home Calliope drops our luggage on the floor of the entryway and says to Alexander "Young man you sit your butt down on that sofa and wait for me. Do you hear me mister"? "Yes ma'am" Alexander replies. Then she says to me "Arizona I need to talk to you right now in the bedroom". "Calliope" I say "Arizona right now" Callie screams at me. Callie holds our bedroom door open for me to enter first, I walk ahead of her and when I turn to tell her that I did not like her tone and she grabs my hand and leads me into our bathroom closing the door behind her and where she began to bust out in laughter. I am totally stunned by her actions and asked what the hell was going on. She looks up at me and still laughing she says "I know that this is a cruel joke to play on you and our son but I just could not resist". "What the hell is wrong with you Calliope? Our son is sitting out there completely devastated thinking he is in so much trouble and you are in here laughing. What the hell is wrong with you"?

I leave the bathroom area and open the bedroom door and make my way through the living room grabbing my coat and slamming the front door on my way out all the while Calliope is running after me yelling "Arizona please let me explain. I am so sorry Arizona. Please stop and let me explain". Calliope stops at our front door, seeing that I continue out the door, slamming the door on my way out, she stops leans her head on the back of the front door saying to herself "Stupid…Stupid…Stupid…Why do you try to play tricks on people when you are no good at it Callie…When will you ever learn…" then she turns to see our baby boy still sitting on the sofa when he says to her "Looks like we both are in trouble now huh, mami"? "Not you my boy…just me…especially me…just me. When will I ever learn"? Callie states the obvious.

My wife sits on the sofa next to our son and tries to tell Alexander that she listened to the message from her mother and that her mother told her about the conversation between her and Alexander. Calliope continues, "Alexander, what you said to your grandmother that has changed her whole perspective of not wanting to be involved with the project to being involved completely. I don't know what you said to convince her to change her mind but I will forever grateful to you for doing what you did". Alexander then asked his mami "Then why did you act like you were so mad at me? My wife says to our son "First I want you to know that this was all an act and I would never purposely ever be mad at you for anything ever. Do you hear me Alexander? And second I acted that way because I wanted to play a little joke on you and mama and act like you were going to be in trouble because I wanted to be the one to tell mama what you had done. She loves you so much and is so protective of you, we both are, but my little joke backfired and now mama is very mad at me".

"Why don't you say that we go and grab some dinner at that pizza place around the corner and I will try to call mama and see if she will meet us there? What do you say, son or are you mad at me too"? I ask our son. "I am never mad at you mami but I think you need to practice your playing tricks on people skills a little more. I love you and I need to go to the bathroom and then I will be ready to go". Alexander rises from the sofa and gives me a big hug and kisses and then runs into the bathroom. As he leaves the room I try to call Arizona to apologize and to see if she will join us for dinner.

I hear my phone ring on the counter of the bar as I see that it is my wife calling me and decide to let it go to voice mail. Joe asks me if I would like another drink. I say "yes please" and he gives me another bottle of IBC root beer. Then Joe leans against the bar and says to me "Having a little trouble with the misses huh"? "Something like that" I say back to him as I continue to watch the baseball behind Joe's head between the Mariners and the Red Sox. I never listen to the seven voice mail messages that Callie leaves me on my phone and I never call her back.

I start getting really worried when Alexander and I return home from dinner to find that my wife has not returned home. I tell Alexander to go and get a bath and get ready for bed. Alexander goes upstairs to do as he is told and I begin to frantically calling everyone we know to see where Arizona is but nobody has seen her. Then I reach Alex Karev and he tells me that my wife is at Joe's sitting watching baseball and drinking root beer. I'm relieved to hear that Arizona is alright as I sit down on the sofa when Alexander comes down the stairs. Our youngest child asks "Did you find mama"? I smile at him and say "She's down at Joe's". "Drinking root beer and watching the game"? Alexander asks in a questioning tone as I say "yes sir" proudly to him.

Around three a.m. I sneak into the house quietly and I go upstairs and cannot find Alexander anywhere. I slowly go back downstairs and enter our bedroom where I find Calliope and Alexander sleeping and snoring together in our bed. I smile and then I grab a pillow and blanket out of the closet and make my way back out to the living room to the sofa to get some sleep. At around 8 am I hear Calliope and Alexander screaming that he is going to be late for school because she forgot to set the alarm. Calliope tells him to get up to his room and get ready and she will jump into the shower and get dressed and take him to school. Alexander comes running out of the bedroom right past me and up the stairs. I go into our bedroom and change my clothes while Callie is in the shower. When I come back out into the living room I put a pot of coffee on as Alexander comes running down the stairs, he sees me and gives me a hug and a kiss and says he is late and mami is still in the shower. I tell him that we will leave her a note and I will take him to school. Alexander writes Callie a note and we leave for school.

During my son and my travels taking him to school this morning I receive a text from my wife saying "Thank you" twice. The first "Thank you" is for taking our son to school and the second one is for making her coffee. I smile at her gesture and while I am waiting for the street light to turn green I text her back to say "Your welcome on both counts". On our way to school Alexander tells me about the talk last night between him and my wife. He explains that he talked with Grandma Torres before we left Miami and how he convinced her to really think about her decision about not having a contribution to our story. He told his grandmother that although he does not know exactly what happened all those years ago that she should help him understand what had happened with her involvement with the project. He also talked about how sorry mami was about trying to play a trick on us and how she called everybody to find out where I went. Then he says that mami finally talked with Uncle Alex and our son's favorite uncle told his mami where I was and what I was doing. Alexander says "When mami told me you were at Joe's I knew that you were there drinking root beer and watching the baseball game". I look over at my little man smiling back at him with our signature dimples and I say "You know me too well young man".

We arrive at the school Alexander leans over and gives me a kiss and another hug and says "Don't be too hard on her mama. She was just trying to play a joke on us and she just kept repeating how stupid she was for trying to play a joke on us to herself when you left and slammed the door in her face. I told her last night that she needs to work on her playing tricks on people skills. She is very bad at playing tricks on people huh, mama"? "Yes she is my son. Yes she is. Alexander your mami is not stupid. Don't ever think that about her. She just does silly things sometimes but she is not a stupid woman." I tell him. We say our goodbyes and tell each other we will see each other later.

Calliope is sitting at the kitchen table when I arrive home from taking Alexander to school. I could see that she had been crying. "Hey" I say as she says "Hey" back to me. I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee. When I turn towards her and begin to walk past her I bend down and place a kiss on the on the top of her head and she grabs my waist and pulls me into her body. She continues to sob all over my clothes. I lay my cup of coffee on the table and put my arms around her head and neck running my fingers through her hair. I finally say "You cannot do this ever again. Please Calliope promise me that you will never do this again"? "I promise and I love you so much please don't ever leave me again please Arizona. I will never try to play another trick on anyone again. You have my word on that". Calliope says with muffled sounds. "Alright then it's over" I say as I kneel down to see my wife's very beautiful but very swollen face as I take her face in my hands and place a kiss on her lips. After the kiss I say to her "I love you".

Since today is our last vacation day before we return to work tomorrow, I begin the day but sorting out our clothes from our luggage and begin to run the washer. Calliope is straightening the house and cleaning up the breakfast dishes. When I finish starting the laundry I go upstairs to find the house looking spic and span and go in search of my wife. I find her in the library on the computer. I see she is starting her portion of the article. As I look over her shoulder to read what she has written she turns to me and says "No fair…we can read each others part when we are finished and not a moment sooner". Then I say to her "You realize this part of the project could take months". She just laughs and shoos me away. But before I leave the room, I lean over her once again, kiss her neck and whisper into her ear "If you develop any writer's block in the next four hours come and find me and I will let you make last night up to me before Alexander gets home from school". Then I spin her chair around and place a well-deserving kiss on her lips and walk out of the room. I turn back and see I have left her with a very pouty face, I just smile.

Calliope comes to find me for some "sexy time" before Alexander arrives home from school, when she finds me in the living room lying on the sofa as she sees that I am talking to someone on the phone. As she maneuvers her way in between my legs and lies on top of me trying her best to get my attention I say "Would you like to talk to mami about this right now. She is sitting here with me on the sofa"? I ask Addie who has just called to talk about scheduling the interview with "Andie". I hand Callie the phone and she stops trying to get my attention and begins to talk to Addie. While she talks with Addie I excuse myself and retreat to the bedroom to make myself more comfortable. When I return Calliope has moved and is leaning back in the recliner as she is still talking to Addie when I come up behind her and begin to kiss her neck and my hands start roaming down the front of Callie's blouse. Then I begin to unbutton her blouse and draw it open exposing her very voluptuous breasts along with her very smooth caramel toned stomach. She whispers to me "What the hell are you doing? I am talking to our daughter on the phone". I whisper back to her "So talk and enjoy". My wife leans her head over the back of the recliner and arches her back to give me more of a feel of her breasts and stomach as I reach to unhook the front of her bra and free her breasts from their confinement all the while palming each one in my hands and reaching around her to kiss her neck and chest.

While Callie is trying to listen to Addie and not let on what I am doing to her I walk around the recliner and stand in front of her and take off my robe exposing my very naked body for her to see. I reach down and strip off her shorts and then straddle her, she decides this is a good time to tell our daughter she will call her back later. Calliope quickly ends the call and throws the phone onto the sofa across the room. With this action I lean forward and place both of my hands at each side of Calliope's head and say "Hey there, sexy". She then takes both of her palms and places them on my breasts as she pulls me in for a long awaited kiss. I take off her blouse and bra I place my face into her chest and begins kissing and sucking on each of her breasts. Callie begins to place her hand between my legs but I stop her by whispering in her ear "Wait I have got a surprise for you but you have to follow me into the bedroom". I remove myself from the recliner and my gorgeous wife. "After you my love" she whispers back to me.

When we enter the bedroom I push Calliope back onto the bed and climb on top of her then I tell her "You must lay here and wait for me to return but first you must wear this" and I place a silky scarf around her eyes and say "no peeking" as I kiss her deeply. I leave her lying there on our bed and while I back away to go into the bathroom only to be gone a minute or two and when I arrive I climb back on top of her and say "I bought this for you but if you do not like it let me know and I will take it back. Now relax and let me make love to you". I begin by kissing her all over and when I feel that I have her full attention and arousal, by how suddenly wet she is down there, I move in between her legs separating them, running my fingertips along the inside of her thighs, listening to her moan my name, telling her how beautiful she is and staring at the sight before me, smelling the perfect aroma coming from my wife and then in one swift motion I enter her, softly and slowly, but not with my fingers or my tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N...After this chapter...taking little break for a couple of days...Wishing everyone a Happy New Year...see you all in 2014...be safe...KJB**

**Chapter Seven**

**March 1, 2036**

"Why do I always do this…wait until the last minute do anything" I whisper to myself while I am online shopping on my Ipad. It is six months until our 25th wedding anniversary and I have not been able to find Calliope a gift. I want to buy her something that she does not have but she really wants and needs. "Think…Think…Arizona…what does Calliope not have that she may need"? I mumble to myself as Teddy walks over to me as I am sitting at a table by myself in the cafeteria waiting to have lunch with Calliope looking for a gift online. "Whatcha doing there, Arizona"? Teddy asks as she takes a seat at the table. "Trying to find Callie a gift for our anniversary". I answer Teddy. "Arizona, why are you waiting until the last minute to find a gift for Callie"? Teddy asks skeptically. "I know Teddy…I know…I want to buy her something that she does not have but that she really wants…really needs". I say. "Well I can think of a few things but you may not agree". Teddy says inquisitively. "What…Teddy…What"? I question Teddy. "I am not questioning you about your sex lives but what is the one thing that Callie gave up for you Arizona? The one thing that was a constant in Callie's life before but she never wanted again when she married you"? Teddy quizzes me.

"Hey baby" Calliope says as she places a kiss on my inquiring lips. "What's up with the faces on you two, Arizona"? Calliope asks as she looks at both Teddy and me. "Oh nothing Callie, just asking Arizona about a case that I am working on". Teddy says "Yea, we're just discussing a case" I say to Calliope. "You both are very bad liars. You know how I can tell when Arizona is lying to me Teddy, she never looks me directly in the eyes just like you both are doing right now. "You both are such bad liars". Callie tells us as we both try to look away from her. "Well no matter…Arizona will eventually tell me in the end. She always does I just have to give her time. She always tells me eventually. Don'tcha Baby"? Calliope kisses me again, runs her hand along my back and states confidently." Yes sweetie, in the end I always tell you everything". I refutingly say to my wife. When Callie goes to get her something to eat, Teddy lets me know if I want to continue this conversation to find her later. Then Teddy walks away but then she turns and tells me to think about what she says at the beginning of our conversation. What Callie gave up for me? Oh No!

Calliope returns to the table and she starts talking about what to do for our anniversary. She starts by asking me if we want to keep it low key and just do something together or do we want to invite the whole family and have a huge party? "Arizona…Arizona…hey blue eyes…are you even listening to me? Are you even in there"? Calliope questions. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something else. What did you say again, baby"? I say as Calliope starts again asking about what type of anniversary plans we should make my mind wanders back to try to make sense of what Teddy had suggested earlier. Did Calliope miss that part of her life? After twenty five years of being married to me did she? She never says anything to make me wonder about this before today. Or would she think that this was a crude gift? I have to think about this one for a while.

Calliope continues talking about anniversary plans and what we should do when I suggest that we invite the family to a getaway weekend for our anniversary. That way no one has to worry about cooking or cleaning up after one another or who will stay with whom. We can find somewhere that we all can agree upon and have a wonderful time. Calliope loved the idea and she will talk to the rest of the family and she will come up with some choices for the getaway destination. "Twenty five married year's together Arizona but twenty seven of the best years of my life. You have made me the happiest woman everyday. Do you know that Arizona, Everyday"? Calliope says to me. I take her hands in mine and look deeply into those big beautiful brown eyes and say to my beloved wife "I too have loved everyday with you these past twenty seven years and can't wait to celebrate our anniversary together". After we finish our lunch, we give each other a kiss and Calliope says she will pick up Alexander from school. I tell her that I should finish my day and will be home around 6p.m. We both say "I Love You" and head in different directions.

I am in my office finishing up some last minute paperwork when Teddy walks in. "I'm sorry Arizona. I should have not suggested what I did at lunch today. You and Callie must have an amazing sex life and I should not have put any doubt in your mind". Teddy apologizes profusely. "It's Ok Teddy…it's ok…honestly I just never thought about that before today. Callie has never brought it up in all our years together. She has never mentioned it once and I guess I just never gave it any thought. I have known from the beginning that it is not what I have ever wanted in my bedroom but I never gave it a thought when it comes to wondering if Callie may have wanted it again in her bedroom. We never discussed it". I say with a concerned look on my face "I just wanted to let you know that this idea is all mine. Callie has never once said anything to me about this matter. I don't want you to think that she has says anything to anyone Arizona. This is all my craziness in my head". Teddy states firmly. "I understand Teddy but maybe you are right. It would definitely be a gift that she has not had between us but maybe she really wants. I will investigate this item online. Teddy, do you think you could help me find the perfect one? I am no expert in this matter so I could use all the help I can get". I ask shyly. Teddy laughing at me "Sure Arizona I'm no expert on this either but I can help".

**April 3, 2036**

As we enter the bedroom I push Calliope back onto the bed and climb on top of her then I tell her "You must lay here and wait for me to return but first you must wear this" and I place a silky scarf around her eyes and say "no peeking" as I kiss her deeply. I leave her lying there on our bed and while I back away to go into the bathroom only to be gone a minute or two and when I arrive I climb back on top of her and say "I bought this for you but if you do not like it let me know and I will take it back. Now relax and let me make love to you". I begin by kissing her all over and when I feel that I have her full attention and arousal, by how wet she is down there, I move in between her legs separating them, running my fingertips along the inside of her thighs, listening to her moan my name, telling her how beautiful she is and staring at the sight before me, smelling the perfect aroma coming from my wife and then in one swift motion I enter her, softly and slowly, but not with my fingers or my tongue.

As I begin to make love to my wife, I whisper in her ear "I bought this for you for our anniversary night but due to extenuating cir…cum…stances I thought it might be appropriate to give up your present a little early". Calliope whispers back to me "Thank you for my present baby. Ohhh…Ohhh…You are the most wonderful and thoughtful lover I have ever known". She kisses me long and hard in appreciation of her gift. "Just tell me what to do baby. I want to make this good for you. Just tell me what you want me to do" I ask her softly. Calliope runs her nails along my back and throughout my hair all the while still kissing me deeply she begins to speak in her sexy voice "Just keep doing what you are doing baby…it feels so goooood…just keep sliding it in and out…yea baby just like that…" Calliope continues giving me direction and when I feel her body begin to tighten she screams my name over and over and tells me to go faster….faster. After another few minutes I hear my wife say to me as she is trying to catch her breath "Arizona, paraphrasing your own words, that was fucking awesome baby. I love you…I love you…I love you…my fucking fantastic wife" as she peppers my face and lips with kisses. I lift myself from my wife's chest and take her face in my hands, smile and say to her jokingly "So you don't like my gift huh"? She smiles back at me kisses me deeply.

I am hovering over my wife's beautiful body I hold myself up with my left hand and arm and run my right hand over Calliope's face as her breathing begins to regulate. I caress her lips with my thumb and she begins to inhale my thumb and suck on it ever so gently. Then I begin to move my hand down her face around her neck and down her chest where I can feel her heart beating. I place my face in her chest and kiss her where her heart is beating still. She moans my name and runs her hands through my hair and says "That feels wonderful baby". I move my lips to the left and then to the right to engage each of Calliope's breasts in my mouth. Gently sucking and swirling each nipple in my mouth. "God you taste so sweet, honey. I could just lick every inch of you". I say to her in my very sexy voice. She begins to giggle as I reach her belly button and dart my tongue in and out of it. As I look up at Calliope she says to me "Kiss me my gorgeous hunk of a wife". I move upwards to the awaiting lips of my wife only to be drawn into her with such force that she flips me over on my back so she is now straddling me. The fantastic thing about this maneuver is that the strap on I used to pleasure her with earlier was still inside her when she flips me onto my back and it stays inside of her the whole time. She is truly amazing my wife of twenty five years.

So as my wife is a striding me, she looks down and asks "So what possessed you to purchase such an amazing gift for me Arizona"? I begin my answer with a question. "First Calliope, is that strap on hurting you in any way by still being inside of you"? "No Arizona it actually feels very good and it is making me horny again but please answer my question before I begin to take full advantage of you" Calliope says with a giggle to my question. "I wanted to give you something for our anniversary that you did not have and that I really thought you wanted. About six months ago, while I was waiting to have lunch with you, Teddy caught me trying to look online for your gift. When she was appalled that I already did not have a gift for you, she suggested that I give you something that you once had in your life but after you married me you gave it up. So after a lengthy discussion and with help from Teddy I went online and purchased this gift for you. I know that throughout our time together that you have never once mentioned that you would like to have this as a gift but I just thought that maybe you had missed this part of your life before me. So that is why I purchased this gift for you and you alone".

When I finish my story I see that my wife has begun to shed a few tears. I say to her "Baby why are you crying. Did I upset you by buying this gift"? "No…No…I just love you so much. You are always thinking about other people and how you can make them feel better. You just amaze and astonish me everyday Arizona. Yes I will admit from time to time I have missed this part of my life but when I met you all those years ago and when I married you almost twenty five years ago I wanted you and only you. And this is not you Arizona. I love what we have together. I love the way you and only you make love to me. I understand that you want me to have something that I once had before and that you could never physically give me but I just want you to know that I want you and that is all I have ever wanted. So we will clean this off and place it back in its box. Then if we both decide to use it again someday we will together take it back out of its box and try it on for size again. I do love my gift and the thoughtfulness behind the gift giving but this is not you and this is not us. I do not want you to think for one minute that I am ungrateful for the sentiment but after twenty seven years together, this is just not us Arizona". Calliope finishes her speech and climbs off me. She unhooks the straps from around my waist and together we go into our bathroom and cleaned off the strap on, dry it off and place it back into its box. We put it in the back of our closet.

No words were exchanged between the two of us, no words had to be as we climb back into our bed together. As we lay there in each others arms we begin again together as we make love the way we always have for the past twenty seven years. There was no rush, no hurry just the two of us enjoying the touch, the smell, and the ecstasy of one another. When we both complete each other, Calliope lays her head across my chest with her arms wrapped around me and with our legs intertwining along with my right arm stroking Calliope's back and my left hand holding onto her lower right arm, we fall asleep in each other's arms. There is no better feeling in the world and no place would I rather be in my life I thought to myself before falling into a deep and restful sleep.

**"Shit…Shit….Shit Arizona wake up….ARIZONA WAKE UP…"** Calliope is screaming.

"What the hell is the matter Calliope"? I rise from the bed watching my wife run around the bedroom. "Alexander…we forgot to pick up Alexander from school. We fell asleep and did not hear our phones. We forgot to pick up our son Arizona" as Calliope still screaming at me.

**"Holy Shit Calliope…Shit…How did we forget to pick up our son? How did this happen"?** I am now screaming while I am trying to put on some clothes. I run out of the bedroom to the living room when I see Calliope standing there smiling with her phone to her ear. "What…What are you smiling about Calliope…What"? I ask frantically. "It's alright…he is ok. When we did not arrive at the school to pick Alexander up the school called Karev and he went to pick him up. He is fine Arizona. Karev has him. Listen baby". "Hey you lovebirds the school called me when neither of you did not show up to pick Alex up. I got the little man with me and he says that you two had a little fight last night. I figured that is why you called me Callie last night looking for Arizona. Anyways the little man is with me just hanging out. So when you both are finished with the make up sex give us a call and I will bring him home. One final thought, the make up sex must have been really hot…really hot for both of you to fall asleep and forget to pick up your son. Yep…really hot. See you both soon". Karev says over the phone laughing.

I calm down from this latest scare, I tell Calliope that I will call Karev and let him know that he can bring our son home. Calliope comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist and places a few kisses on my neck to make sure that I am alright. Then she tells me that she is going to take a shower. I turn to face her and kiss her deeply and after the kiss I place my forehead onto hers and say "I was so scared Calliope I was so…so scared". "I know baby me too…me too". Calliope repeats herself too. Calliope walks toward our bathroom and I turn on my heels to call Karev. Alex answers the phone and starts laughing "Hey Arizona" as we discuss him bringing Alexander home, Karev is laughing throughout the whole conversation. I ask to speak to little Alexander for a moment and I apologize to him telling him that I love him and that I will see him in a little while.

I open the door and enter our bathroom and I am hit with a burst of steam coming from the shower. I remove my clothing as I watch my beautiful wife bathing herself and singing along with the music from the sound system we installed in our bathroom. I slide the glass door to our shower open and poke my head inside to ask my gorgeous wife "Any room for me". "Always" my wife says back to me. I enter the shower and place myself behind Calliope pressing her backside against me. I begin to slowly slide my fingertips along her soft and wet curves of her body. Placing tongue filled kisses along her neck and back she lets out a soft moan and then asks "Do we have time for this"? I move my body in front of hers, smile at her and say "We always have time for this. Besides Karev says he will be at least another hour before he returns Alexander home. He says that he and Alexander have to finish their video game first". "Well then….". Calliope begins to explore her options and so do I. As we finish our shower and straighten up our bedroom Calliope begins to laugh out loud. I say to her "What is so funny"? She looks at me from across our bedroom and says "I told you that you would tell me about what you and Teddy were really talking about at lunch when I startled you and you both said that you were discussing a case". Calliope still laughing "I says that I would give you time but in the end you always tell me Arizona". I smile my super magic smile and say back to my wife "Yes dear, I always tell you everything". "Yes you do Arizona…yes you do". Calliope says playfully.

A little while later there is a knock at the door and Calliope and I sprint across the room to answer it. Calliope throws open the door Alexander runs into my awaiting arms. I kneel down and pepper him with kisses all over his face and say to him "I am so glad to see you our baby boy. I love you…love you…love you to death…". As I kiss him each time on the lips. "Mama please…I am glad to see you both too…now stop with all the kisses…you are embarrassing me in front of Uncle Alex…please mama". Our baby boy says laughingly. Our son's Uncle Alex chimes in "It's cool little dude. All this affection for you shows you how much they love and care for you. It's cool don't ever be embarrassed". Calliope reaches down to Alexander and holds him in as a self described death grip, as little Alexander explains later, she holds him like that for a long time never wanting to let him go again. "Ma…mi…ca…n't bre…athe…Ma…mi…bre…athe". Our son begins to complain. "Calliope" I exclaim "you must let go of your grip you have on the boy before you smother him". Calliope finally releases Alexander trying to hold back the tears realizing that she never wants to let him go. "He is our baby Arizona. How did we forget to pick him up today? He is our baby". Calliope can't hold back the tears any longer and the flood gates open. They open hard and fast.

Once Calliope starts crying uncontrollably little Alexander stands in front of her taking her face into his hands and says "Don't cry mami, Uncle Alex explained the whole situation to me". I turned to Alex and say "What"? Karev looks back at me and says "Let the little dude finish Arizona" all the while Karev and I making faces and shrugging our shoulders at each other. "Mami, Uncle Alex says that both you and mama probably just fell asleep from the jet lag from our trip to Miami and from the argument you both had from the night before. He says that I should not take it personally and that after you both realize what happened today that he is sure it will never happen again". Little Alexander continues "Mami please stop crying. It is not your fault. It was an accident. I love you. Please stop crying". Then Alexander places his arms around Calliope's neck and holds her close kissing away her tears. Calliope begins to calm down and squeezes her baby boy tight. "I love you too baby boy…I love you too" Calliope whispered into his ear. Karev breaks the constant silence by saying "Well now that he is back where he belongs, I guess I'll call it a night. Hey little man, you take good care of these two ladies for me alright. I love you little dude". Karev tells Alexander as he picks him up and gives him a great big hug. Little Alexander hugs his favorite uncle right back and whispers in his ear "Thanks Uncle Alex for always being there for me. I love you too, dude" as he places a kiss on his uncle's cheek. "Back atcha little man" Karev tells his godson.

We all tell Karev goodnight, I walk him to the door as we both look back to see Alexander showing Calliope his homework and how his Uncle Alex helped him finish it. I opened the door for Karev and we both walked out onto the porch. While we were standing there I give Karev the biggest hug and say "Thank You Alex for being there for our son. We love you so much". "Anytime, Arizona…I love you all too" Alex says as he walks away. I walk back into our home and see that Alexander and Calliope are still talking about Alexander's homework. I slide in behind my wife on the sofa and engulf my arms around her placing my chin on her collar bone kissing her neck softly as we both continue to listen to our baby boy Alexander.

After his bath Alexander comes back downstairs to say goodnight to Calliope and I when he finds us talking to both sets of his grandparents and his siblings through the plasma screen in the library. After Alexander tells everyone of his adventure with his Uncle Alex earlier that day, he asks what we are all talking about. I explain to Alexander that we are trying to make arrangements to celebrate our wedding anniversary in August. "It's our 25th you know son" Calliope reminds him. With everyone talking at one time Alexander hears his mother phones start ringing in the other room. "Mama, mami your phones are ringing. Mama, mami helllloooo phones for you". Alexander screams and waves our phone at us to get their attention. Calliope and I excuse ourselves and leave the room to answer our phones, Alexander sits down in the chair in front of the plasma screen and listens to everyone still talking. He hears all the different ideas from everyone and then asks for their attention.

Once everyone stops talking and his mothers are still out of the room he looks at his family and says "Why don't we give both of them the wedding they deserved all those years ago. Grandma Barbara do you remember what you told Grandpa Daniel at your 50th anniversary party a few years ago? You thanked grandpa for making an honest woman out of you all those years ago. So why don't we make honest women out of our mama's. Bailey was the only one of us children that was there the first time but she was too little to remember. Grandma and Grandpa Robbins along with Grandpa and Grandma Torres were there too, but the rest of us weren't. So why don't we throw them the biggest wedding around. What do you all think"? Alexander smiles back at his family with his blue eyes looking back at them and dimples showing for all of his family to see.

Carlos speaks first by saying "You are a very smart young man my grandson. Now that this country has gotten its head out of its ass and it is actually legal for them to be married, why don't we give them a wedding? What do you say everyone? Do you like Alexander's idea"? Everyone is in agreement with Alexander's idea. "Alright my beautiful little grandson, you must keep this quite and not let your mothers know what is going on. Can you do that mister"? His Grandpa Robbins asks his little soldier of a grandson. "Yes sir I can be a quite as a church mouse sir". Alexander tells his grandfather his answer and then salutes him, Alexander notices that his grandfathers and his brothers salute him back. Bailey and Addie tell him that they will be in touch with him soon to tell him all the details. Then his Grandma Robbins speaks to her grandson in her wonderful grandmotherly voice "Are you sure we are not asking too much of you to keep this secret from your mothers my beautiful baby boy"? "Naw grandma, don't you worry it will be fine. I may even have some fun with them. Seriously grandma don't worry. I can keep a secret. Honest". Alexander tells his grandmother reassuringly. His Grandma Torres is the next to say something. "Well it is getting late and you have school tomorrow so why don't you say goodnight and tell you mothers that we will be in touch. I love you Alexander and sleep well mijo". "Goodnight everyone, I love you and will talk to you soon. I will tell mama and mami that you all love them too and will talk to them soon. Goodnight…Love you all". Alexander finishes his goodbyes and turns off the plasma screen just as his mothers come back into the room.

"Why did you turn off the screen, mijo? We wanted to finish talking with them about our plans" Calliope asks our son. Alexander stood at attention in front of us and says "They all say they would be in touch soon. Everyone says that they would call you both back later. I think they all wanted to get started on making some of the arrangements without the two of you. I am going to bed now because I have school in the morning. Love you mama…Love you mami". Alexander gives us each a kiss and begins to walkout of the room. When he stops at the doorway and turns to look at Calliope and me, Calliope was not paying any attention to him as he left her embrace, he looks straight into my eyes and smiles but it wasn't his usual smile. It was that shit eating grin that I have discovered he had just days earlier. "Calliope…Calliope" I shout at her "You see…you see the way he is smiling at me…he has that same grin you have….you know the one I am talking about…the one I love so much on you…he now has that same grin". Calliope turns around to look at our son she too notices that grin and says to Alexander "Son, is there something you want to tell us? Do you know something, mijo"? Alexander just keeps grinning at the two of us as he begins to run upstairs with both his mothers hot on his trail.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N...Once again thanks for the reviews...Absolutely love reading them...now on with the next chapter...Enjoy...KJB**

**Chapter Eight**

Why is it that when you plan a huge celebration to spend time with your family that something always happens right before you are ready to leave. I am standing in the operating room with a nurse holding a phone to my ear I can hear my wife on the other end of the line swearing at me in Spanish because I am not home yet and that we needed to be gone two hours ago. "I'm sorry Calliope but this is an emergency. I will be home as soon as I finish". I finally nod to the nurse to place the phone down on the table and we all in the O.R. continue to listen to my wife scream swear words in Spanish at me over the phone. I finally say to my wife after another hour goes by of her screaming "Honey…baby…Calliope I am done…baby…hellloooo…I am done. Stop screaming at me in Spanish". I yell back at into the phone. "Arizona, are you raising your voice at me"? Calliope asks. "Yes my love I did because I could not get your attention. I am leaving the O.R. right now. I will go shower and change and meet you out front of the hospital in twenty minutes alright"? I say to her and she says that the car is packed and Alexander has left with our parents hours ago and that she will be in front of the hospital in twenty minutes.

When I arrive to the entrance of the hospital I notice this very sexy Latina woman leaning against this beautiful '55 T-Bird car and I cannot resist walking over to her and taking her in my arms and kissing her very pouty lips. I slide my hands around her waist and down both cheeks of her ass giving each cheek a squeeze pushing her back into the car grinding myself into her all the while she inhales my tongue in her mouth and pulls my face into hers. When we both realize that we need oxygen to breathe we break the kiss but this very sexy Latina woman pulls my head back so she can kiss and suck my neck as she says to me "Arizona you smell so fucking good…you are so fucking sexy…and so fucking hot tonight". I say back to her "I have missed you too my very sexy wife but if we don't stop this and get into the car I am going to eat you alive right here right now". Calliope sets me free and opens the car door for me she squeezes my ass cheek as I slide into the seat. She enters the car on the driver's side and once she is seated I pounce on her again kissing her deeply with my tongue and caressing her breast.

As the kiss becomes very heated Calliope moans and then whispers in my ear "Baby we have a three hour drive ahead of us. I am all for you feeling me up in the car but if you really want to make love to me as much as I want to make love to you then just sit next to me and I will get us there as quickly as I can". I move back into my seat after hearing what Calliope has to say but I take her hand and her middle finger and place it in my mouth and suck on it while I am getting it wet then I remove it from my mouth and place her finger down inside my pants so she can feel how wet she has gotten me and I say to her in my very, very sexy voice "This is just some incentive of what is waiting for you when we get to the lodge baby".

Calliope could not drive fast enough and took only an hour and forty-five minutes to reach the lodge that her father found for all of us to attend to celebrate our twenty fifth wedding anniversary. When we arrived at the lodge we were hoping to get some "sexy time" before we engaged with the rest of the family. But as our luck would have it, after the day I had I wasn't surprised, we were ushered into the main dining room where every member of our family was already seated. We took our seats next to our parents and across from our children when I notice that not only our family was present but that our friends were here too. Just as I was about to stand to address everyone our daughter Bailey asks that I sit back down in my seat because she had something to tell the two of us from the whole family. I returned to my seat and wait for our daughter to speak.

Bailey stood at her place at the table to announce to Calliope and I what this weekend is all about. "It is with great pride and privilege that all of us here today come together to celebrate the marriage of our mothers. It was on May 1, 2021 that this country's first woman president, Chelsea Clinton Anderson, signed into law the Marriage Equality Act that allowed everyone to marry who they pleased. Tomorrow on August 20, 2036 will be the 25th anniversary of Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres and Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres. Here tonight we are all here to tell you both that, along with my self, both sets of our grandparents, and our friends that were there twenty five years ago, your children Timothy, Theodore, Addie and Alexander (Each child stands up as Bailey calls their names), we would all like to participate in giving you both the wedding you deserved all those years ago. So tonight is your rehearsal dinner, slash, bachelorette party. Then tomorrow, as Grandma Robbins told Grandpa Robbins once before, we all here tonight are going to make honest women of you two. Everything has been arranged and we each had a hand in the preparation of the wedding planning. So what do you say mother's, Are you all in"? Bailey finishes her toast and Calliope and I just look at each other in amazement.

"I would like to take this opportunity to say how pleased and honored Calliope and I are that all of you could be with us to share in our life together. Although I am not political, I do believe that when I first says my I do's to this very lovely woman twenty five years ago it was for all the right reasons. As I look around this room at all the faces of our loved ones, I know in my heart that I made to right decision. I asked this question once before under very different circumstances but with all of you here tonight I would like to ask it again. Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres will you do me the honor of being my wife for all eternity"? I ask Calliope once again. "Yes…Yes my love I will marry you". Calliope answers me with a very explosive kiss as everyone erupts in applause. Everyone takes their seats to enjoy a exquisite meal prepared by the Salish Lodge master chef, everyone tells their personal tales of the how they each have a special input into the wedding tomorrow.

When we finish dinner and are about to embark on some serious partying Calliope stands up to say clanging the side of her champagne flute with her butter knife "Can I have everyone's attention please? I would just like to say thank you all for the wonderful anniversary present you are all about to bestow on Arizona and I tomorrow. For the last twenty five years you all have given Arizona and I such joy and pleasure through you generosity and thoughtfulness. I can honestly say that I could not have made this journey in my life without any one of you. I, along with Arizona, truly, madly and deeply love each and every one of you. And one last question before we get on with the rest of the evening. Whose idea was it to have this wedding"? Both Carlos and my father stood at attention when Carlos began to speak. "It seems while we all were trying to figure out how to celebrate this blessed event". Then my father continues "The youngest member of the Robbins-Torres family came up with the idea of". My father waved our son onward towards Calliope and me and Alexander finishes Daniel's thought by saying "I just suggested that since most of us in the family we not there the first time you both were married that we could be there this time. You both deserve a wedding that all of us can attend. Don't you think mami'? With tears welling up in both of our eyes as my wife and I both try to hold them at bay, Calliope holds Alexander who is now standing in between us "Yes our baby boy, you all certainly do".

After we finish dinner and everyone decides to check out the game room in the lodge, Calliope and I excuse ourselves to go to our room and change our clothes, because we are still in the same clothes that we drove here in, and clean up before we get started on the bachelorette party. Everyone tells us that they will keep an eye on Alexander so we can go and change our clothes. When Calliope and I enter the elevator to our room, I position myself against the elevator wall and draw Calliope into my arms, wrapping my arms around her neck, and whisper to her softly "Are we the luckiest couple in the world to have a family that loves us like our family does"? Calliope places her body against mine and whispers back to me "We are definitely the lucky ones Arizona. Can you believe that they all listened to our youngest son when he suggested that they throw us a wedding? We have raised some wonderful children you and I Mrs. Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres. We sure have raised some unbelievably smart and wonderful children".

Then Calliope places her soft lips onto mine and kisses me ever so gently tracing her tongue over my lips as I part my lips to allow her entry into my mouth where she begins to slowly take a hold of my tongue. Just as we are about to intensify ourselves into each other with this kiss the dinging of the elevator bell brings us back to reality. We straighten ourselves and exit the elevator and retreat to our room. While Calliope searches for the card in her bag to the entrance to our room, I whisper quietly in her ear that if she does not hurry and find that fuckin' card that I am going to explode. She tells me to have some self control and relax. That is when I say to her "How do you expect me to have any self control when you kiss me the way you do and the way you did in the elevator. Now hurry the fuck up please". "Arizona, language please" Calliope says with a smirk on her face as she opened the door and marches me inside right to the bed. We both fall onto the massive king size bed as we tear each other's clothes off in record time. Hovering over my beautiful wife as she lay beneath me I say to her "I can't imagine ever spending the rest of my life without you. I love you so much". "I love you too, Arizona now make love to me before they come looking for us". This part of our lives never gets old. I love making love to my wife every chance I get.

Calliope and I return to the game room to find everyone having a great time. As we enter the billiard room to shoot some pool, my parents find us and ask if it is alright if they take Alexander upstairs to their room for the evening so all of us can have a good time. They say that they will return him in the morning. I ask them don't they want to share this evening with us and my mother says very boldly "Sweetie, none of you younger people could keep up with us old folks, right Daniel"? My father comments back "You're absolutely right my dear Barbara". Alexander comes to say goodnight to Calliope and me. We both pull him aside to talk to him before he goes with his grandparents. I begin to say "Son, our little man, I just want you to know how grateful your mami and I are that this was your idea. You are a very smart and wonderful young man. You are the person we both raised you to be and we are so proud of you. We love you Alexander Michael and we can't wait for you to have a fabulous time at our wedding tomorrow".

Then our youngest son turns to face Calliope "Do you know how much you are loved in this family young man? I do not ever want you to doubt that. Now I want you to go with your grandparents and get a good night sleep. Your mama and I will see you bright and early for breakfast alright"? "Yes ma'am but can you both promise me one thing each tonight"? Alexander asks us both. "Anything baby boy" Calliope and I both answer together. "Promise me mama that you won't smoke and mami you won't dance on top of any tables, please"? "We promise" we both say again together trying not to laugh in front of our son. We give Alexander some much needed hugs and kisses, on both our parts, and we hug and kiss my parents before they go to their room to retire for the evening. My wife and I watch them all enter the elevator and the door close behind them, Calliope and I return to the game room where Calliope shouts to everyone very loudly, "in the words of Pink, Let's get this party started".

With the smooth musical styling coming from the elevator as it reaches the fourth floor of the Salish Lodge in the great state of Washington, everyone that attended the bachelorette party of Arizona and Calliope are still singing the chorus of "Sweet Caroline" as we all exit the elevator. Mr. Carlos Torres, as a wedding gift to his daughter and her beautiful bride, has rented both the fourth floor and fifth floors of the lodge to the wedding party and its guests. As we all say good night or good morning depending on how you look at the evening, as we all leave to find our rooms there is a letter placed on each of our doors. The author of the letter is my father. In the letter he states the following to Calliope and me and of the all the wedding party pertaining to today's event:

**_ON THIS 20_****_TH_****_ DAY IN AUGUST IN THE YEAR OF 2036_**

**_IT IS WITH GREAT PRIDE AND HONOUR THAT_**

**_LT. COL. DANIEL AND BARBARA ROBBINS_**

**_ALONG WITH_**

**_CARLOS AND LUCIA TORRES_**

**_INVITE EVERYONE TO THE WEDDING OF THEIR DAUGHTERS_**

**_ARIZONA MICHELLE ROBBINS_**

**_AND_**

**_CALLIOPE IPHIGENIA TORRES_**

**_To everyone concerned that is included in the wedding of Arizona and Calliope!_**

**_You are to adhere to this schedule and DO NOT deter from this schedule!_**

**_0700-Please rise and be showered and dressed and ready to attend breakfast!_**

**_0800-Please meet in the great dining hall for breakfast!_**

**_0900-SPA DAY! Everyone must attend! Be prepared to be pampered and massaged!_**

**_1100-Meet back at dining hall for a light lunch and to go over details of wedding!_**

**_1200-Women except Arizona meet in the West Wing Reception Hall for hair and make up and all the girly things in between! Arizona and all the Men meet in the East Wing Reception Hall for hair and make up and all the girly and manly things in between! We must keep you ladies separated for a portion of the day! Xoxoxo!_**

**_1500-Final preparations for wedding!_**

**_1600-The Wedding of Arizona Michelle Robbins and Calliope Iphigenia Torres!_**

**_1700-Pictures of the wedding party with friends and family photos!_**

**_1800-Wedding Reception in the Reception Hall! Don't be late!_**

Calliope and I look up and down the hallway, we notice that everyone has stopped at their individual doors and they are reading this lovely message that my father has composed and has placed each in their own special frame on each or our doors. Our family and friends each say one after the other "Congratulations Arizona and Callie… I love you"! Calliope and I say back to all of them "We love you too…see you all soon".

Calliope and I look at the clock on the wall and I say "Shit, we only have four hours…four hours Calliope…Shit" Calliope laughs at me and says "And don't you be late for this very important date or your father will come looking for us. No excuses my dear, 0700 hours and not a minute later"! Arizona states unequivocally "Well since we already had pre wedding sex earlier today I guess we can wait and have wedding sex later tonight after the reception. So we have four hours to sleep before we need to get ready. Honey…baby"? I am asking my wife about having sex and she is naked and snoring all curled up in bed by the time I come out of the bathroom. I turn off the lights and slide my naked body in beside hers and she moans softly as I trace my fingertips over her chest, across her neck and up and down her arms just touching her watching goose bumps form on her caramel skin she then says to me in a whisper "I love you Arizona and I can't wait to marry you again". Then there was a pause and Calliope continues "Did I hear you mention you wanting to have sex again"? I smile to myself and whisper in her ear "Sleep baby sleep".

"I'm up…I'm up" Calliope screams as she hears both of our phone alarms going off at the same time and sprints out of bed running across the room to the other side of the bed. "Arizona wake up…baby, wake up we can't be late" Calliope still screaming. "Calliope, what the hell is wrong with you? We are not going to be late just settle down". I say in my not so nice voice. Calliope throws back the bed covers and kneels down beside the bed taking my face in her hands while staring into my eyes placing a soft kiss on my pouty lips and says "Arizona, we are getting married today". Calliope then jumps up and is now gleeful and begins dancing around the room. "We are getting married today" I jump out of bed and join my wife in dancing around the room. As we both slow down and come to our senses, Calliope entangles my naked body into her arms and glides me in close to her naked body and suggests that we save time and shower together.

After taking a shower together with another round of morning sex, we were both putting the finishing touches on each other when we hear a knock on our door. I go to open the door and am almost bowled over by our youngest son running into me screaming "Happy Wedding Day Mama and Mami! Isn't it a beautiful day for a wedding"? Calliope placing her shoes on her feet says to our son "Yes my dear it is a beautiful day for a wedding. So how do I look Alexander"? "Absolutely beautiful mami" Alexander answers his mami. "Breathtakingly stunning I might add" as I separate the distance between us and say to my wife placing a well deserved kiss on her lips. "Alexander how does your mama look"? Calliope asks our son. "Gorgeous…positively gorgeous my dear" Alexander says in his imitation voice that his grandmother Robbins says when she tries to imitate the voice of her favorite singer Barbara Streisand. We both laugh with him as he escorts down to the great dining hall for breakfast.

"Uncle Alex "our son screams across the room as he releases the grip he has on our hands and races across the room into the awaiting arms of his favorite "dude". Karev, still holding on to Alexander, comes to us to ask a question before we sit down to breakfast. Karev begins by saying "I was wondering, since the little dude and I don't really have to be here for the "spa day" would you both mind if I take him on a little adventure for a few hours? It's a beautiful day and we both will be totally bored watching all you women getting all dolled up for like three hours." "Where do you want to take him, Alex"? I ask him with concern in my voice. "Well there is a golf course nearby along with an amusement park. There is an aquarium and a zoo about thirty minutes away. What do you say dude, where would you like to go"? "Hold on Karev, Arizona and I need to discuss this first".

Calliope tells Alex before he starts to get little Alexander's hopes up. After about a minute of looking at our son's face showing all the excitement he can muster, we say yes and our little man says very loudly "I love you both so much" as he extends his arms and gives both of us a dual hug around our necks. "Both of you be back at noon…on the dot…you hear me misters". Calliope demands of the two of them. "Yes Ma'am" they both say back. As family and friends partake in the bountiful breakfast presented in the honor of Calliope and me by Chef Maurice and his staff, we are all taken back to school by Lt. Col Daniel Robbins and his presentation of today's itinerary. My parents and Calliope's parents along with Bailey, Addie, Teddy, Addison and Miranda have seen to every detail for the upcoming nuptials. As the presentation by my father comes to an end and everyone understands their roll for this afternoon, Karev and Alexander come to see us to give us kisses and hugs and with a promise to be back by noon. Then in a flash they are gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N...thanks again for all of your reviews...very entertaining to read...please enjoy...KJB**

**Chapter Nine**

"I am relaxing so much in this mud bath I could just fall asleep. How are you Calliope? Are you enjoying this "Spa Day" too, baby"? I ask my beautiful bride to be again. "Yes my darling, I think I am enjoying this more just seeing our mothers up to their necks in mud" Calliope chuckles a bit. "That is kind of funny" I say in return. "Hey Ma, what's next on the agenda"? I say very loudly over the music to the other side of the room to get my mother's attention. "First we shower to rid ourselves of all this mud on our bodies because you know sitting here in this bath for over a half an hour, this mud is liable to find itself in some very peculiar places on our bodies, sweetie. Then it is off for each of us to receive the world famous massages that this spa is known for". My mother yells back. I am not looking forward to this part of the day I think to myself. Watching my very gorgeous and curvaceous wife being massaged by either a man or especially another woman is already making my blood begin to boil. Just the thought of someone else's hands on my wife's body is starting to drive me crazy and it shows on my face as Calliope turns to me and says "Baby, are you going to be alright with me getting a massage"? "Sure I'll be fine with it. I think I am going to get out of this mud bath and head to the showers" I turn my head away from Calliope and leave the mud bath.

I am standing in the shower stall finally ridding myself of all the mud in all the peculiar places my mother says that the mud would hide. I am just standing letting the hot water running down my body, thinking of someone putting their hands on my Calliope giving her a massage when I am jolted from my thoughts by a pair of muddy arms wrapping themselves around me. 'Sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you" Calliope whispers. "No it's alright. I guess I was deep in thought and lost track of time" I whisper back to her. Calliope begins to whisper again in my ear as she traces the outline with her tongue while kissing my neck "You know Arizona, I can still read you like a book after all these years". As I ease back into her chest to give her more of my neck to kiss, I reach for the shower head taking it off of its perch then turn to face my wife as I begin to spray the water all over her curvaceous body rinsing off the mud then I say to her "Whatever do you mean, my love" Calliope begins to grin that shit eating grin I love so well and says "If you do not want me to receive a massage then I won't but if you do decide to receive a massage yourself then I will not be in the same room as you because like you, and what your thinking about in this shower, I too cannot stand to watch anyone else place their hands on you and rub your body all over…". I do not let Calliope finish her thought. I take her in my arms backing her into the shower wall plunging my tongue deep down her throat while kissing her lips intensely and dropping the shower head in the process.

"Oh baby…don't stop…don't ever stop…" Calliope repeats to me as I am asking her to be quiet so that I may check her body to make sure that all of the mud has been removed. As I begin by checking each of her ears by running my tongue all around each of them and then kissing and sucking on her neck then bending down to check the underside of each of her breasts, giving each a well deserved squeeze, while sucking on each nipple to make sure they are both mud free then I kneel down in front of Calliope's beautiful bounty and place two fingers along the wet contour of her inside lips dragging my fingers along their wet folds separating them open with my fingers before dipping them deep inside her. "Oh Arizona, you can still make me cum just by your touch…Please don't ever stop touching me…Please baby…put your tongue inside me…I want you so bad…please baby…Now baby please" I want to taste her so bad I say to her "Spread your legs wider baby…I want to taste you with my mouth and make you cum". Calliope places her left leg upon the side of the shower to widen her stance I place my face into her and inhale her clit. While still pumping my two now three fingers inside my fucking gorgeous wife's personal sanctuary and keeping a steady pace of sucking her clit I begin to hear her scream "Right there baby…Oh my fricken' god Arizona…right there…baby don't stop…don't stop…baby I'm coming….keep going baby…I'm commiinngg Arizona…".

Calliope's left leg falls down from the side of the shower wall and wraps around my head it squeezes my face deeper into her. I wait for her to calm down before I remove my tongue and three fingers from inside her then when Calliope's breathing begins to regulate and return to normal she gently lifts my body up to meet hers and kisses me deeply as she tastes herself on my lips and then whispers "After all these years of you making love to me baby, I never get tired of tasting myself on your lips". I smile and say back to her "I never get tired of making you cum on my lips so you are able to taste yourself on my lips, gorgeous".

We both realize that all of the other women we about to enter the shower area, Calliope and I decide to sneak back up to our room for the second half of our rendezvous. As we sneak back into our room and locked the door behind us, Calliope spins me around to face her and in one swift motion she opens both of our robes at the same time and stepped into me. She begins by backing me up to the bed and when I fell backwards onto the bed she lays her body on top of mine. She begins to grind herself into me and starts placing richly deserved kisses all over my body. She begins to get me all hot and bothered as she places a silk scarf over my eyes and tells me to lie still. Still lying on top of me she began to tie my hands together above my head with the end of the same silk scarf. She whispered in my ear "Just lie still I want to pleasure you because turn about is fair play right baby"? "Mmmm…yes it is my darling….I am yours…always yours…for all eternity" I whisper back to my lovely wife. Calliope takes off her robe and reached for something off the night stand. She began by first taking the feather she retrieved from the night stand and begins to let it float across my skin. She starts at my face and travels down my neck through the valley between my breasts encircling each breast and down and over my stomach, trailing kisses behind the feather as she goes she making me squirm and rivetingly say "Oh Baby and Oh Calliope" to the touch of the feather as she moved it down my body.

Calliope begins to move down in between my legs still gliding the feather down my body over my own personal safe haven and down my thighs. She then lays the feather off to the side of the bed and begins to slither her fingertips along my inner thighs as she bends my legs upward and spreads them wider to receive a better view of my center. She begins to speak softly to me "Oh Arizona, I never get tired of this view of you, you know baby"? "Yes I know my love, after you finish admiring me would you please touch me there…I need you to touch me Calliope…Please no more teasing me baby…I need you now". Calliope stops my commentary as her beautiful mouth and tongue find the one spot on my body that needs her undivided attention. As I begin to squeal with joy and excitement as my wife brings to the brink of yet another orgasm, I hear a knock at our door. I say out loud "Oh shit" and then "be right there" My beloved wife, never hearing the knock and continuing with her task at hand, literally, the knocks continue as I am being ecstatically drawn back into one of the best orgasms I have ever experienced "I'm coming…I'm coming Calliope…OH shit…for goodness sake…I'm coming…" I scream at the top of my voice. As my breathing is very erratic and Calliope releases the hold she has on my center and looks up at me, smiles and says "I am glad to see I have not lost my technique for making you scream my name you sexy thing you" Trying to let her know that someone is at the door I point towards the door and say "door baby some one knocking you..you…are…awe…some…but …you…need…to answer the door sweetie" then Calliope hears the knocking too and answers "Alright already I'm coming".

Calliope throws back on her robe, kissing me softly on my lips and leaves me in this post orgasmic coma-like state on the bed, she exits the bedroom and securely closes the door behind her as she walks across the suite to answer the front door. When she throws the door open disgustingly and begins to chew out the person standing on the other side of the door she suddenly quits speaking and stares at the other women. Standing there glaring back at her are Barbara and Lucia, her mother-in-law and her own mother, Calliope starts to apologize for the rude way she opened the door when her mother began to speak "Well, my dear daughter if you and your lovely bride-to-be are quite finished with your little late morning escapade we really need to keep to this schedule". Barbara interjects a comment "Yes Callie you do not want to mess with the Coronel's scheduling because believe you me you will never hear the end of it, sweetie. Just ask you blushing bride that is now right behind you, my dear".

As my mother's words were spoken I placed my hands around Calliope and snuggled into her neck peeking around it to face both of our mother's and say "She is right my darling. My father still talks about how I messed up his schedule at our first wedding". "Right I remember now" Calliope says back to me easing herself into my touch. "Well then it is on to the massage area. What do you say ladies"? Lucia commands. "Mama, Arizona and I…" Calliope begins to say but I cut her off by continuing the answer "We would love to receive our massages and we will both see you down there ladies. Just give us a few minutes to clean up and collect ourselves, alright"? "Alright then see you down there" My mother answers back with a wink at me and a smile. Still can't pull one over on my mother…never could…

"Arizona I thought we agreed to forego the massages" Calliope asks me looking puzzled. "After the way we just made love to each other today my love, and knowing after all these years, the way we still make each other feel just at the sight of one another, there is no doubt in my mind that I am your one and only just like you are my one and only. So let us go and enjoy a massage together and maybe later after this shindig is over, we can give each other massages on our wedding night. What do you say baby, are you up for that idea"? I say to my wife with my own shit eating grin. Smiling back at me Calliope says "Shindig, seriously Arizona…shindig. But to answer you question, yes I would love to give you a personal massage tonight just like I did a few minutes ago we were so rudely interrupted". "Mmmm, then we have a plan. Now let's go and get all oiled up beautiful. I want to watch you get oiled up and have some other person's hands massaging those muscles on you. I am getting turned on by the thought of that right now so let's hurry". I whisper seductively in my wife's ear as she kisses me deeply and moans my name.

Calliope and I enter the room to receive our massages we both notice the smell of vanilla and coconuts. With candles lit around the room, we are instructed by the two women in the room to undress and lie face down and our masseuses will be in shortly. Calliope and I follow the instructions, we turn our heads towards each other and place our hands together intertwining our fingers when two men enter the room and inform us that they will be utilizing their services today and begin to introduce themselves. "Hello ladies and good morning to both of you. My name is Jean-Claude and this is my husband Phillipe. We are here to provide both of you lovely ladies with the best massages you will ever have in your lifetime. So just lay back and relax". I begin to introduce ourselves to these two fine gentlemen as they begin our massages "Hello and good morning to you both Jean-Claude and Phillipe. My name is Arizona and this is my wife Calliope, but you can call her Callie. Isn't it wonderful that you can introduce your husband as just that "your husband" and I can introduce my wife Calliope as my wife? How long have the two of you been married"? "Almost twenty years now" Phillipe answers and then continues "We were married in France on Christmas Eve in 2016 but when we arrived in this country eighteen years ago we were told that we could not be married. That it was against the law for same sex couples to be married. "So when the President of the United States, Chelsea Clinton Anderson, in 2021, signed into law the Marriage Equality Act both Phillipe and I were among the first in WashingtonState to be married. So technically we were first married on Christmas Eve in 2016 in France but we were remarried and received our dual citizenship on May 1, 2021 here in the great state of Washington". Jean-Claude finished the commentary. Calliope smiled at me because she saw tears welling up in my eyes as we listened to their story of marriage to each other. "Well gentlemen, you have done your due diligence with your massages and your story telling. You both are providing us with the best massages that we have ever received and you both have made my wife cry with your story of love and marriage. She is a sucker for a good love story, so kudos to you both". Calliope pronounces to our two masseuses as she raises her glass of champagne along with the three of us as we toast them both.

As the massages continue I realize that I have begun to doze in and out of consciousness. Once I hear my beautiful wife begin to snore softly, I awaken and snicker a bit to myself before I say to Jean-Claude and Phillipe "Gentlemen, I raise my glass to the two of you again. You both do give world class massages for the mere simple fact that you have put my wife to sleep". As the two men finish and Jean-Claude begins to wake my wife I say to him "Oh…please let me. You both have done a wonderful job. May I ask if you both are doing anything this evening"? They both say that they finish working around 6pm but after that they have no plans. "Well then good because I would like to invite you both to our wedding reception tonight. Just follow the loud singing and other noises coming from the Reception Hall". "Thank you Arizona, we will be there" both men say in appreciation.

Phillipe and Jean-Claude and I exchange kissing each other on the cheeks both men leave the room. I climbed off the massage table and ventured over to my still softly snoring wife and whispered in her ear "Hey there sweetie, do you maybe want to wake up so we can finish getting ready and get married today"? I begin to kiss the inside of her neck and ear when she rolls over on her back, unwrapping the sheet that was covering her very naked body and says to me "Hey there you" and begins to kiss me deeply putting her arms around me and tossing the sheet, that was covering my naked body, onto the floor. My wife then begins to wrap her arms around me pulling me on top of her never ending the deepened kiss. As we begin to move our bodies into one another, Calliope opens her legs wider and I fall into them moving my heated center over hers, grinding them together. Just as we were about to finish what we started, one of the women from earlier came into the room startling Calliope and me. The woman stares at us for a moment then says "Oh my goodness…I am so sorry…I thought this room was unoccupied…So sorry" as the woman leaves the room abruptly.

Calliope and I start laughing uncontrollably as I lift myself from her body and stand next to her. Calliope sits up from the table and just stares at me. "We need to leave this room immediately and get down the dining hall to meet everyone for lunch" I say to my wife. When I begin to gather my sheet to place back over my naked body Calliope takes my hands while pulling me back into her open legs and says to me "Wait my darling, let me get one last look at you before we have to be separated for the next few hours. I want this image of you in my head to get me through the next few hours". I smile, kiss her lips and then whisper into her ear "Baby, you have been looking at this image for quite a while in our life, don't you ever get tired of it"? Knowing the answer to this question just by the way she kisses me deeply and moans in my ear "I will never get tired of your very sensual and sexy body".

My wife and I enter the dining hall as we are swarmed with hugs and kisses from our youngest son. When we return the hugs we notice that our son is covered in mud, dirt, sweat, and grease. Just as I was about to ask our son what happened to him Calliope screams very loudly "Alexander Michael Karev, where the hell are you"? Just then our Alexander says "Thank you mami and mama! I had one of the best days of my life today with Uncle Alex. We went to this place where you can drive a racecar, a dirt bike, play in the dirt and climb a rock wall. You know man stuff. It was great and I know that I am filthy but Uncle Alex says we have plenty of time to clean up before your ceremony. Mami don't be mad at Uncle Alex please. We, I had fun today". Calliope, staring at our son's dirty face and body could see all the joy in his face as it lit up with him telling us about his day, so she stops yelling for Karev and just smiles at our son. But once Karev stands in front of all of us, with his face and body just as dirty as our son's and as he hands our son an IBC root beer and says to little Alexander "Just like your mama drinks" as he clangs his beer bottle and little Alexander's root beer bottles together and smiles at Calliope and me, Calliope's death stare came back looking straight at Karev. Just as she was about to say something to Karev, I take a hold of her hand and say to Karev "Why don't you and our little man go and get something to eat and then Alex" I stressed this point straight to Karev "you can then take our son with you when you go and get a shower and bring him back down to the East Wing to get ready for the wedding. Do I make myself perfectly clear"? Karev looks at Callie and then back at me and says "Yes ma'am, crystal clear ".

Karev takes Alexander with him to the buffet staring at Calliope the whole way as he and Alexander cross the room. "You know you scare the hell out of him when you talk to him like that" Calliope says to me and my retort back to her is "Yea I know but not half as much as you scare him just by staring him down. He knows that you can break any of his bones anytime you want because you would be the only one who could fix the same broken bones He is scared of you". We both smile and cross the room to partake in the luncheon. With everything running on schedule, everyone begins to depart the dining hall and go to their respective destinations to prepare for their "girly" and "manly" preparations. I place my arms around my very hot Latina bride kissing her deeply one last time before we say our "I Do's". She reciprocates the kiss and then says to me in a whisper "How about you meeting me at the end of the aisle and marrying me once again. What do you say baby, want to make it another twenty five years"? I smile and stroke my thumbs over my bride's slightly wrinkled face and say to her "Yes I want to make it another twenty five years but I also want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me feel happy and loved everyday and I want to make you feel the same way everyday. I love you and cannot wait to spend the rest of our life together. I will see you at the end of the aisle". We kiss each other deeply again and then our mother's take Calliope's hands in theirs and she leaves with them and our father's take my hands in theirs and we all exit the dining hall going in opposite directions to prepare for our wedding day.

My father, Carlos and I initiate our walk to the salon area in the East Wing, I cut short the walk to ask the two of them "Can we make a side trip before we head to the East Wing"? "Arizona we can not deviate from the schedule. The schedule is made for a reason" my father explained. "Where would you like to go mija"? Carlos asked me with my father standing there in a huff as I answered my father-in-law "I would like to see the chapel. I want to see it without anyone in there before everyone arrives please"? I ask the two of them. "What do you say Coronel? Let's break protocol for our daughter" Carlos says to my father jokingly. "Oh, alright but just this once but if we do this Arizona you must promise me that we will stay on schedule for the rest of the day" The Coronel states firmly. "Yes Papa, I agree to stay on schedule" I tell my father not letting him know of the little side trips that Calliope and I have already made throughout the day. As we slowly walk into the chapel, I can smell all the different flower arrangements, I can see how beautiful it has been decorated.

"Your children worked until the late hours this morning completing their work on this area. Addie says that this was the most spectacular display of love she had ever seen. Everyone, including family and friends, has hand picked their own flower arrangement for this day and no two are alike. Your children love you both very much Arizona and you can tell, by looking at the loving care of this chapel, of both of your influences they each possess". My father says with great pride and appreciation in his voice. Carlos wiping a tear from his eyes and then says "Yes mija, you father is correct. The love that both you and Calliope share is shown throughout this chapel. Each child wanted to express their English and Latin American heritage all through this day. As you will see everywhere you travel today, there will be some semblance of your influence and heritage from each child". I begin to wander around the chapel, I can see every little thing my children have displayed and these gestures bring so much joy and sadness to my eyes. As I stand here alone for a moment my mind begins to wander back in time, remembering all the good times and the bad.

As my father stands behind me and wraps his enormous arms around me, hugging me tightly he says to me "Take your time my dear. This day is yours so you just take all the time you need". I hold onto his precious hug for me for a few minutes and then turn into his arms and say "I'm ready now daddy, let's go make an honest woman of me today". We hold onto each other and I extend my other hand and arm through Carlos's arm as we all walk into the East Wing of the Salish Lodge to get me all "girly" for my bride.

When the hair stylist and make up artist finish with me, I let myself into the next room where I go to change into my wedding dress. I open the zipper to the garment bag hanging from the door. As I open the bag I notice that there is a note attached to the dress. I begin to read the note as it says:

**_Twenty five years ago you wore this gown to marry our mami. Now today it is with our great love and affection for you that we present this very same gown. We secretly had it altered and restored to its natural color for this day. We love you and can't wait to see you as you walk down the aisle today. All of our love now and forever, Love Bailey, Addie, Barbara, Lucia, Addison and your maid of honor Teddy._**

Inside the garment bag was the most beautiful dress I have seen in the past twenty five years. It is the cream colored strapless wedding gown that I wore when I first married Calliope all those years ago. As I placed the dress over my body I began to shed a tear remembering back to my first wedding day when Teddy came into the room and told me that if I cried that the make up artist would have to apply my make up all over again and that would just throw off my father's whole schedule. And we definitely didn't want that to happen now did we and then Teddy says to me "Arizona, sweetheart you look just as beautiful today as you did when you married Callie the first time". "I agree with Aunt Teddy mama, you look absolutely beautiful". Bailey says as she entered the room along with Addie. "Oh my mama, that gown is…in a word…perfection". Addie adds her comment as well.

I enter the outside room to see all the men in my life getting the finishing touches to their suits I am amazed by how good they all look. Starting with the military "dressed blues" that my father and our son Timothy are adorning to the magnificent tuxedos that our sons Theodore and Alexander are wearing. Even Carlos and Karev look handsome in their tuxedos. When all the men realize I am standing back in the room they all say how beautiful I look and Alexander comes to me and asks "Mama am I presentable now" and bend down and I tell him he is always presentable and that he looks very dapper in that tuxedo today. He gives me a long awaited hug.

When I arrive in the West Wing there were salon stands with hair stylist and make up artist waiting for me and my every beck and call. I simply lie back into the salon chair and let them do their magic. They clipped, tweezed, cut, shaped, and mold my face and hair into an exquisite work of art. Once these ladies are finished with me they continue to work on other members of the Robbins-Torres party. I make my way into the private dressing room where I find a garment bag hanging on the door with my name attached. I slid the zipper downward and notice the note attached to the inside of the garment bag. The note reads:

**_Twenty five years ago you wore this gown to marry our mama. Now today it is with our great love and affection for you that we present this very same gown. We secretly had it altered and restored to its natural color for this day. We love you and can't wait to see you as you walk down the aisle today. All of our love now and forever, Love Bailey, Addie, Barbara, Lucia, Teddy and your maid of honor Addison._**

"Girls…Girls…Thank you…Thank you… I love you all so much". I come screaming out of the dressing room and run toward my beloved daughters, my friends and her mother and mother-in-law. I began to cry after seeing what a wonderful work was done on her wedding gown, Addison steps up to say "Hold on now Callie, these folks here have put a lot of time and energy into your make up today and you cannot ruin their masterpiece by crying now. Do you hear me missy? Now go back in there and finish getting dressed so we can get this shindig on the road". "Shindig, really Addison, you know that is what Arizona called this wedding a couple of days ago, a shindig seriously"? I comment after hearing my other best friend say that term again.

I complete my wedding ensemble by asking my mother for assistance with her earrings, that were her grandmothers, I recognizes that everyone in the room are wandering around aimlessly concluding last minute preparations. I decide to sneak out of the room and find the chapel. I want to see first hand the way the chapel is decorated.

Calliope stands at the entrance and begins to walk around, she was in awe of the sight before her and the way everyone has caught the attention to detail, with all the history and all the sadness of the last twenty five years. As her eyes began to well up again she feels a pair of loving arms wrap around her waist and the familiar scent of that one special woman in her life and then she hears this very special woman begin to speak "Hey baby, fancy meeting you here" and then the woman begins kissing the back of her neck and across her shoulder blades. "I could say the same thing about you my darling" Calliope softly says back to me and turns to face me. "We better not let anyone catch us here together or all hell will break loose" I say to her jokingly. "Yea, you are right so you better skedaddle back to your own room, Arizona" Calliope says playfully as she pulls me back to her and we briefly kiss making sure not to smear our lipstick.

I begin to walk away I turn to say to her "I love you, you know and I will be the one waiting for you up there" as I point to the altar blowing her a kiss and as I leave her to her thoughts. Calliope catches my kiss and places her two fingers against her lips, playing our brief kiss over in her head again when Addie comes from the other room to ask "Who are you talking to mami"? She just smiles and says to our daughter "No one my dear" then Addie asks "Are you ready mami" as Calliope still smiling and looking back at the door I had just walked through "Yes I am my beautiful daughter, Yes I am". Mother and daughter both turn and retreat back into the dressing room where everyone is beginning their final preparations and is about to prepare for the line up for the wedding processional.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As the bright sunlight glows through the stained glass windows of the chapel and illuminates the entire congregation, music begins to play from the orchestra of the six piece stringed instruments and the one single piano. Sitting at the piano is George O'Malley. He starts the music with a rendition of "California Dreaming" by the Mamas and the Papas as a dedication, according to the itinerary set up by my father as this song was a last minute addition in the itinerary placed there by our children dedicating this song to their grandparents. With the smooth piano styling's of George O'Malley begins to play, Barbara Robbins is escorted to her seat by our son Timothy Daniel Robbins II who then turns and stands and awaits the arrival of his other grandmother. Once Barbara has been seated then our son Theodore escorts his grandmother Lucia Torres to her seat. Then both men kiss each grandmother then turn and file back to the processional line up.

George begins to play the medley of our children's songs by Elton John, beginning with "Your Song" then "Daniel" then "Rocket Man" then "Blessed" and finishing with "Tiny Dancer", the processional begins. Walking down the aisle together are:

**Alexander Michael Karev-Ring Bearer for Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres and**

**Alexander Michael Robbins-Torres-Ring Bearer for Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres**

**Theodore Carlos Robbins-Torres-Best Man for Calliope Iphigenia-Robbins-Torres and**

**Addison Barbara Robbins-Torres-Bridesmaid for Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres**

**Timothy Daniel Robbins-Torres-Best Man for Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres and**

**Bailey Georgia Robbins-Torres-Bridesmaid for Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres**

**Theodora Altman-Maid of Honor for Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres and**

**Addison Montgomery-Maid of Honor for Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres**

With each member of the wedding party taking their places on the steps of the altar, Miranda Bailey Warren takes her place at the head of the altar, as she did twenty five years earlier only on this day, the difference being with today is that she is now an ordained minister as such she has the right by law to marry her friends today, as she signals to the six-piece stringed orchestra to begin to play, a new rendition of a wedding classic, the "Wedding March" she then asks everyone to rise from their seats. As the music begins the brides enter the chapel:

**Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres is escorted by her father Lt. Col. Daniel Robbins and**

**Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres is escorted by her father Carlos Torres**

Once each father has delivered and kisses their respective daughters they then places each of their daughter hands into each other's they both stand and wait for Miranda's question.

**"Who gives each of these bride's to the other today"?**

**Both Daniel and Carlos say "I do" **in unison then take their seats next to their wives.

Calliope and I turn to face Miranda, our hands still together, Miranda begins to speak.

**"Let us pray. Dearly beloved with family, friends and with some more magic we are here today to unite once again these two beautiful and wonderful ladies in holy matrimony. The first time we achieved this meaningful bond twenty five years ago today, along with Bailey Georgia, we were without some very important people that have since come into our lives. With the addition of Timothy Daniel, Theodore Carlos, Addison Barbara and Alexander Michael, we have watched these two incredible ladies grow as mothers, surgeons and friends to all they have met along their way. So it is with my great respect and admiration for Arizona and Calliope that I ask for your blessing throughout this day and throughout their lives together from now until eternity, in Jesus name, Amen.**

**Everyone in the chapel repeats "Amen". Then Miranda says "Now may I direct your attention to the center of the altar where Timothy Daniel Robbins-Torres II and Addison Montgomery would like to say a few words before we continue"?**

**Addison speaks first: "Marcus Allen Sloan was a brilliant plastic surgeon and a dear friend and colleague to all of us hear today. On December 31, 2010 after suffering massive head injuries in a car accident and he passed away at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. But on that day Mark was an organ donor and helped save the lives of ten people with his organ donation. It is with my great honor and pleasure to present to all of you the ten donor recipients. The ten donor recipients stand and bow their heads to everyone in the chapel. Please give them all a hand". Everyone begins to applaud. When the applause has completed and everyone still standing Timothy speaks next:**

**"My father, Corporal Timothy Daniel Robbins I, on October 16, 2009 was killed by a roadside bomb during the Iraq-Afghanistan war. All my life I have honored that sacrifice he made to me, my mama Arizona and to my grandparents Lt. Col. Daniel and Barbara Robbins. I stand here before you today, holding the same rank as my father held, as a Corporal in the United States Marine Corp". Everyone again erupts in applause.**

**As the applause subsides, Addison and Timothy holding each other's hand tightly, speak together: "We would both like all of you to stay standing as we observe a moment of silence in the honor of their memory and sacrifice. Thank you".**

After the moment of silence is recognized and Calliope and I stand up straight together after placing our foreheads together during the moment of silence, Addison and Timothy return their take their rightful place on the altar, you are able to hear a collective mixture of sniffles and nose blowing going throughout everyone in attendance. It was not only just all the women but most of the men making these noises too. Then Miranda speaks again.

**Arizona and Calliope have written their own wedding vows for today**.

**I begin to speak "Calliope my love, I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. You have shown me your compassion, respect and love throughout our journey together for the past twenty seven years. On this day twenty five years ago I promised you that I would love, honor and cherish you until death do us part. I would like to not only promise you all those things again but I would like to promise you my undying respect. Over our life together you have helped me raise five of the most wonderful, beautiful and respectful children a woman could ever have hoped being a mother to and as look around this chapel and the way our children have had a hand in creating the décor I can see our influence in each of their lives. So thank you Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres for the past and the present and standing here with me today as we renew our vows and to our future together. I love you more than words can say.**

As I finish my wedding vow to my wife I place a silver platinum wedding band with a ruby and a sapphire stone in the middle symbolizing Calliope's Latin heritage and my ocean blue eyes and each of our children's birthstone's surrounding and encompassing the outside of our of our stones. As Calliope revels in the wedding band I placed on her ring finger, she smiles and whispers "I love you" to me and I whisper the same sentiment back to her.

**Calliope begins to speak "Arizona, my beautiful wife Arizona. With each passing day I feel that I love you more than the last. Together we have raised five of the most remarkable and loving children. Every time I look into Timothy's, Addie's and Alexander's blue eyes and dimples and Theodore's dimples and at Bailey's sense of humor and style, I see you. Not just your influence but I see you in each and every one of our children. You have given me everything I have ever wanted and have ever hoped for in my life and for that I will love you for all eternity. You once asked me recently, **Calliope smirking with that shit eating grin I so love as she looks into my eyes while glaring at Teddy over myshoulder,** if there was anything I missed in my old life that I want again today in this life, our life, and the answer is no my love. I have everything and everyone I will ever need for now, always and in our future my beautiful Arizona.**

When Calliope finished her wedding vow she takes my left hand and placed a gold platinum wedding band with a ruby and a sapphire stone in the middle and each of our children's birthstone's lining the outside of our stones on my ring finger, just almost an exact duplicate of the one I gave her. With a look of shock and amazement on my face I asked Calliope "How did you know"? And she answers "I just did my love". As we each kissed each other's ring finger we closed the distance between us and give each other a very deep and loving kiss as Miranda completes the ceremony by saying:

**It is with my great pleasure and honor as your minister today presiding over these nuptials for the second time to introduce to everyone**

**Mrs. Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres and Mrs. Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres**

Miranda finishes her announcement Calliope and I kiss one more time and turn to the crowd of on lookers as we travel back down the aisle into the awaiting reception hall. Once we arrive at the reception hall we stand in the middle of the room and wait for the rest of our wedding party to arrive. I take my wife in my arms while stroking the side of her cheek with my thumb and say "You have made me the happiest bride today my love" Calliope kisses me again deeply and then says "me too my darling…me too" Just as I was about to kiss Calliope again our son Timothy and our daughter Bailey comes into the room and both say "Whoa there mothers…you have the rest of the night to do that". I smile because they were right. As the rest of the wedding party began to file into the reception hall to line up for the receiving line we were instructed how to line up by our father's. Once we were all in place then we began to receive all the guests one by one.

After the receiving of the guests was completed then, according to the itinerary, it was off to have pictures taken. While the guests were taken into the Reception Hall for hors d'oeuvers and refreshments, pictures were taken of the wedding party inside the chapel, outside the lodge among the beautiful backdrop of the Snoqualmie Falls as well as individual pictures of the wedding party were taken all over the lodge area. Once the taking of the wedding pictures had been concluded and after all the guests were asked to take their seats for the arrival of the wedding party. Then the emcee for the evening announces the wedding party:

**The minister who officiated today's wedding-Miranda Bailey Warren escorted by her husband Dr. Benjamin Warren.**

**Lt Col. Daniel and Mrs. Barbara Robbins-Parents of the Bride Mrs. Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres**

**Mr. Carlos and Mrs. Lucia Torres-Parents of the Bride Mrs. Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres**

**Ring Bearers Alexander Michael Karev and his godson and namesake Alexander Michael Robbins-Torres**

**Best Man Theodore Carlos Robbins-Torres and Bridesmaid Addison Barbara Robbins-Torres**

**Best Man Corporal Timothy Daniel Robbins-Torres II and Bridesmaid Bailey Georgia Robbins-Torres**

**Maid of Honor Theodora Altman and Maid of Honor Addison Montgomery**

**Now will everyone please rise from your seat and help me welcome the bride and bride **

**Mrs. Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres and Mrs. Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres**

Everyone rises from their seats to welcome Calliope and I into the Reception Hall, we settle into our place in the middle of the wedding party. We all stand there for quite some time to let every guest take pictures. After about fifteen minutes Calliope escorts me to the center of the dining table for the wedding party and everyone else follows in suit. Once we were all seated in our respective chairs the emcee announces, reading from an index card, that as dinner is being served there will be a short movie shown for our enjoyment provided by the whole damn Robbins-Torres family. Everyone at the wedding table with the exception of Calliope and I began to laugh and snicker. I look at Calliope and as she gives me the "I don't know what is going on look with a shrug of her shoulders". Then as I eyeball our children, none of them looking back at me, I knew that this movie was going to be somewhat embarrassing I thought so I decided to grin and bear it. Just as the servers begin to serve dinner the movie begins.

We are all enjoying our dinner and laughing out loud at the movie so far I look down the table at our children and raise my champagne flute glass of apple juice, since I am an alcoholic and do not drink anymore, and they each raise their flute glass and I tilt my head to each one of them to salute them one by one on this fantastic gift. No sooner that I command this gesture toward my children, I return my gaze back to the movie and I see upon the screen a portion of a home movie of my parents, myself and my brother Timothy just before he left for Iraq. The silence in the room is deafening and then the next picture being shown is one of Calliope, myself, Mark and Margaret May. Our little Maggie May, this picture was taken in the fall of 2010 when the three of us performed surgery on this 12-year old girl together. It was the last picture taken of the three of us together.

Then at the end of the movie, with the picture of the four of us still showing, was a commentary piece by Timothy and Addison thanking all of us for watching and each of them saying something about the ending. Timothy begins to speak first "I know mama and mami that the ending of this movie is sad but my father was and will always be a large part of all of our lives. Mama I know that he would be so proud of you and all you have accomplished in your life so far, not only with the way you raised all of us but with what you have done with your life and the love you have for not only us but for mami and mami I know that he would have loved you too for the way you raised all of us and because of the way you love mama". Timothy steps aside and wipes a tear that is falling down his cheek. With almost everyone in the room crying again Addison begins to speak wiping away the tears from her eyes "Damn how do I follow that"? She laughs and cries at the same time.

Once Addison composes herself she begins to speak again "Do you both Arizona and Callie remember this picture and this little girl? As we both shake our heads yes Addison continues "While your guests do not know this story let me enlighten them. Margaret May in the spring of 2010 was a twelve year old girl who was awoken one night due to smoke coming into her bedroom. She jumped out of her bed and started to open her door but after feeling the door and finding it hot she decided that the only way out of her room was to jump from her window but she was on the second floor of the house. Once the bedroom door flew open from the pressure of the fire and her bedroom became engulfed with flames she ran to the other side of the room, through the fire and grabbed her baby sister and they jumped out of that second story window. When Margaret and her baby sister Alicia arrived at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital Margaret had a broken back, two broken legs, internal injuries and her face had burns over 30% of the left side. She was in the emergency room where Calliope, Arizona and Mark all consulted on the best treatment plan for their patient. After agreeing together to perform surgery on all three areas at once they went into the O.R. together and operated on this brave little girl. After an eighteen hour surgery and many, many months of physical therapy, Margaret Amelia May walked out of SeattleGraceHospital but before she left she asked the three doctors that help save her life to pose with her for a picture. This is that picture. Now I would like to introduce to all of you here tonight with great pleasure Mrs. Margaret Amelia May Peterson, her husband Steven and her sister Alicia".

Everyone stood and applauded the appearance of these two extraordinary women while still wiping tears from their eyes and Calliope whistling. Once the applause quieted down Addison continued again "The reason I am telling this story is because right after the three of you performed each of your surgeries on your little Maggie May, Mark called me to tell how proud he was of the two of you Callie and Arizona. He says to me that evening that how he could see in your eyes Callie just how you were in love with Arizona. Just by the way you talked with each other and how you could not take your eyes of Arizona all throughout the surgery. He also says that how much of a pleasure it was to work with Arizona. His exact words to me were you should see her Addison she is amazing to watch. Her techniques reconstructing that child's insides and the way she honestly cares for those children in Peds it is truly something to see. Sometimes throughout our careers as surgeons we are allowed to receive a chance to operate on someone that at the time may seem routine but this surgery that the three of you performed together on this scared little 12 year- old girl who only wanted to save her sister's life, that day over twenty six years ago was absolutely unbelievable. So that is why I chose this picture to place at the end of this movie. Marcus Allan Sloan may have been taken from all of us way too early but his love for plastic surgery and the love of his friends that are here tonight along with the legacy he left behind will always be evident in his patients. Thank you".

Addison began to return to her seat at the wedding table when she was stopped dead in her tracks by the thunderous applause from all the guests at the reception. She turned around to face the crowd and took a well-deserved bow. Once she regains her place at the wedding table she stood next to Calliope and announced to the family and to our guests that it was time for her and Teddy to toast the fine-looking married couple. Teddy and everyone rose from their seats raising their glass and waits for Addison to begin. "Callie and Arizona I have known you both for most of my adult life and have watched you raise five of the most well-mannered and adorable children. Your love for each other has inspired and humbled me. I cannot think of two better women to call my friends. Thank you for your love for each other and everyone that is a part of your lives. All my love to you both always". Then it was Teddy's turn to speak "Arizona and Callie as I look around this room I can see all the love of your family and friends and I am so blessed to be included in such great company. When I first came to Seattle you both welcomed me with open arms and after all these years you still welcome me with open arms. You even named one of your children after me and I am so proud to be his godmother. You have shown so much love and kindness to everyone here. I love you both so much. Congratulations to the newly married couple Arizona and Callie Salute!" Addison and Teddy prepare to retake their seat that is when I notice that they are both crying.

After dinner was served and the movie was watched the dancing began. First dance on the agenda was the bride and bride dance of Calliope and I into which the emcee announced to everyone. Calliope chose the song for us to dance to and it was a perfect song. It was "One and Only" by our favorite artist Adele. As I wrapped my arms around Calliope's neck pulling her in close for a kiss then I tell her that I was having a marvelous time and that she is still my favorite dance partner. She kisses me again and tells me softly that she too is having a wonderful time and then she whispers in my ear "I can't wait to take you back to my suite so I can massage your weary and tired muscles" as she kisses my neck and then begins to inhale my tongue in a deep and meaningful kiss. As we break the kiss I notice that some people are staring and the song has ended. I look back at my wife and think to myself how lucky we both are to have each other.

With a few more hours of dancing, mingling and schmoozing the emcee announces that the father/daughter dance is next. Calliope and Carlos stand on the dance floor together with my father patiently waiting for me to arrive. I apologize to all of them but the line to the ladies room is a long one. Then on stage at the piano is our daughter Addie and at the microphone is our friend Joe from the EmeraldCity bar as he announces that this song was chosen by our fathers for this very special occasion. The song is "Nice and Easy" by Bobby Darin. Addie begins to play and Joe begins to sing our fathers begin to lead us into the dance. Halfway through the dance Calliope winks at me and we release the hold we have on our fathers and move to our father-in-laws and continue the dance. Both men seem puzzled by the change but eventually continue the dance. Once the music has completed the four of us exchange hugs and kisses, Addie and Joe come to greet us and we say how proud of the two of them we are and thank them for the song. Then we all go back to mingling with the guests.

After another hour or so of dancing the emcee announces that it is time to cut the cake. Everyone wanders over to the cake table while Calliope and I are standing there getting our pictures taken when we are handed the cake knife by Teddy. As we both place our hands on the cake knife and cut two pieces of cake we both take each piece in one hand and begin the ritual of eating each piece of cake out of the other ones hand but before this happens I look into the chocolate brown eyes of my wife and say to her "Calliope my love are you going to behave yourself now"? "By whatever do you mean my blushing bride"? Calliope asks back "Please Calliope seriously behave yourself" I beg but then I see that shit eating grin on her face and I realize that this ritual is not going to go my way…Not at all so I await my fate. Just as we are about to take the piece of cake from each other I open my mouth to receive the cake from Calliope and she gently places the cake into my mouth, not shoving and not smearing it all over me but gently putting it into my mouth. I am totally blown away by this gesture that I too gently place the piece of cake into her mouth. As we chew and swallow our cake I whisper to her that I thought she was going all about that differently then she pulls me into another deep kiss all the while licking the icing off my lips and the inside of my mouth. When she separates the kiss from my lips she whispers in my ear "I thought about creaming your face with that piece of cake but then I thought that I know a better way of creaming your face and I will show you later". I melt into her arms and into her kiss again. For that reason and that reason alone I cannot wait for this night to end.

After we finish with the cutting of the cake, the emcee asks all of us to return to our seats. He states that the cake will be served to us tableside along with some refreshments. After about fifteen minutes I notice that there are two seats in the middle of the dance floor and I do not see any of our children around. I turn to ask Calliope if she know what is going on when the emcee asks the two of us to follow him. Calliope and I in front of everyone follow the emcee to the seats in the middle of the dance floor. We take are seats holding each other's hands, the curtains to the stage open up and standing onstage are our children and our friends. Karev and little Alexander are at their own pair of drums, Addie is once again at the piano, Timothy has an electric guitar strapped around him, Theodore has an acoustic guitar strapped around him, Bailey has a violin in her hand and Addison, Teddy and Miranda are standing on stage sharing a microphone. Theodore walks over and takes Addie's hand and they walk together to the microphone at the front of the stage they both speak in unison "Mama and mami this mini concert is for you both so sit back and enjoy". Then Theodore walks his sister back to the piano and then he takes his place next to his brother Timothy. As the music begins Bailey moves in front of the microphone and begins to sing her song "Your Song" by Elton John. One by one each child sang their own personal song that Calliope and I always sang to them as they grew older. When Alexander finished his song "Tiny Dancer" Calliope and I noticed that four more chairs are placed next to us, two on each side, then Timothy and Bailey move to the center of the stage.

Bailey begins by saying "Our grandparents Carlos and Lucia Torres always have had a love of music. Every time I am in their house there is always music playing. All types of music and not just one certain kind. One day I was telling Timothy about their love for music and he says he noticed that too when he visited our grandparents Daniel and Barbara Robbins home". Then Timothy speaks "I told Bailey that our grandparents had a wide variety of musical taste. So when we came upon how to celebrate our mother wedding day, Bailey and I came up with this idea to find a moment during this blessed event to celebrate the love of our grandparents with the love of their own taste in music". Bailey continues "So Timothy and I researched our grandparent's home to find that one special song or that one special musical artist or group that they both enjoy listening to. So here for you Grandpa and Grandma Torres is that special song". And Timothy says "And to you Grandpa and Grandma Robbins please enjoy our rendition of an old classic". As both sets of grandparents take their seats and hold our hands tight our children begin to play and sing:

"California Dreaming" by the Mammas and the Papas.

This evening begins with the musical version and the evening ends with the vocal version of an American classic song, guests begin to say their good byes to the hosts of this blessed event for the evening. As folks try and make their way around the room saying good night to all in attendance, Calliope goes in search for her bride. She finds a large group of people gathered around a table and as she worms her way to the center of the table she finds the one person she is seeking. Her beautiful bride Arizona is sitting at this table talking with Margaret May and her sister Alicia. They are talking, laughing and Margaret and Alicia are showing Arizona pictures of their children. This one picture especially tugged at Calliope's heartstrings. It was a picture of Margaret's three children. Margaret and her husband Steven had an instant family in one pregnancy. Margaret gave birth to triplets on December 25, 2025, a boy and two girls. They named their children Marcus Allan, Calliope Iphigenia and Arizona Michelle. Calliope made her way over to stand behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders as we both began to view the picture of these three beautiful children in the picture. Two of the children, Marcus and Calliope both having brown eyes and hair to match but Arizona had the deepest blue eyes and golden blonde hair. When I felt Calliope's hands on my shoulders I turned to her and began to cry, still holding the picture in my hand, Calliope then took the picture out of my hand and says to Margaret and Steven "You both have beautiful children".

Calliope squeezing ever so slightly whispers in my ear "Are you alright my darling. Do you need me to get you anything"? I push myself off Calliope's shoulder and looked at those big beautiful brown eyes of hers while wiping my nose with my father's handkerchief that he had given me earlier, and says "No my dear, I am fine. It is just not that often we are able to see the patients that we treat in the hospital out side of the hospital. So when Margaret showed me that picture of her children and how she named them after the three of us because we gave her…her life back, I just became overwhelmed. I love you my Calliope". "I love you too my Arizona" Calliope smiling says back to me. Then we both turn and say our good byes to Margaret, Steven and Alicia as we exchange email address's and exchange kisses and hugs while telling them to keep in touch with us and promising them that we would like to meet their children someday. Just then Margaret says with an enormous smile on her face "Well it looks like two of our children have already met" as she tilts her head toward the dance floor. Calliope and I turn into Margaret's gaze and see our little man Alexander dancing with Margaret's daughter Arizona. Calliope nuzzling her face into my neck and whispers in my ear "Well at least he has good taste like his mami, going for the second best looking blue-eyed blonde in this place". I playfully nudge my wife, smile and say "Like mami, like son". Then I kiss her.

Then I lace my arm into Calliope's as we hold hands intertwining our fingers together and begin to stroll around the room to give our guests the proper send off they all deserve. After wishing the remaining guests, as they leave, a fond farewell and a safe trip home, Calliope and I retreat back to the Reception Hall. "Could I have one last dance my love"? Calliope asks me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Could I have one last dance my love"? Calliope asks me as she walks me onto the dance floor and nods to the emcee he announces **"This is the last dance of the evening folks" **the emcee places the IPod in the chamber and pushes play, Calliope says to me "This mix is for my One and Only" and she pulls me into her arms. She then motions to every family and friend watching to come and join us on the dance floor. So as Miranda asks little Alexander to dance, My parents and Calliope's parents began to dance, then Karev asks Addie to dance, then Theodore asks Addison, Timothy asks Teddy and finally Bailey asks Miranda's husband Ben to dance. We all dance and sway to Adele and her music while we all dance and sway in comfortable silence. Each of us lost in our own thoughts about today and how wonderful the day has turned out. No talking amongst each other, just dancing and enjoying each other company. No rush, no hurry, just holding that special someone close for this last dance.

Before the last song finished, all the other couples stop dancing and just stand and watch Calliope and I continue to sway and dance. Then one by one, each person and couple come up to Calliope and me without breaking us apart to say their goodnights. First Karev and Alexander come to give us a hug and kiss and then Karev whispers "I'm going to keep the little dude with me tonight in my room so all you couples can enjoy each other, alright"? "Thank you Alex and you little man you behave yourself for your Uncle Alex, you hear me" I say to our son, "Yes ma'am mama I will and I love you both very much and I had a great time at your wedding" our baby boy says "So did we and we will see you in the morning…but not to early alright son"? Calliope says to him. "Alright mami…alright mama goodnight love you" Alexander says as he leaves our arms.

The rest of our children come to say goodnight to us. As they encircled us and close in to a group hug and kiss, we says that we would see them in the morning but not to early. "Maybe around brunch time" Addie says and they all laugh as they leave the room to go to their respective rooms. Then our parents encircled us and my father says "Ladies there is no more itineraries, no more agenda, the rest of this evening is yours" Then Calliope's father says "You may sleep in as long as you like. We will keep everyone occupied tomorrow. We have the whole day here if you want so there is no hurry for you both to do anything". Then my mother speaks "Daughters, you have made this day complete. You both are the most beautiful brides I have ever seen and I love you both so much". "I second that thought my dear girls. We love you both so much. You both have a wonderful wedding night." Lucia finishes their sentiment as kisses and hugs were exchanged and as they all walk out together to call it a night.

Then Miranda and Ben come up to us to wish us all the best. We thanked them for their undying love and support and for officiating the wedding. We both told Miranda that we could not have done any of this without her help and that we love her and Ben. Miranda began to shed a tear and that is when Ben says that they would see us tomorrow and they leave before we see Miranda continue to cry. Then there were only two left. Addison and Teddy come up to my blushing bride and I as Addison takes Calliope out of my arms and Teddy grabs me and the four of us continued to dance. When the music finally concludes we all separate and Calliope and I rejoin each other as Teddy and Addison stand across from us and hold each other.

Calliope and I began to thank them for all they had done to make this night possible we were both shushed and are told that it was their pleasure and that we did not have to thank them for something they truly enjoyed doing. Then Addison says "Hold that thought for a minute" and runs to the bar and comes back with four shot glasses and a bottle of tequila and a cranberry juice. She pours three tequila shots and one cranberry shot and hands a tequila shot to each Calliope, Teddy and herself and hands me the cranberry shot. As we all raise our shot glasses Teddy says "Here is to the number one couple that I have ever known. Arizona and Calliope you have always inspired me to be a better doctor, a better person and a better friend. I love you both more than you will ever know". Then Addison adds "Here…Here….to Callie and Arizona…we love you". We all drink our shots and Teddy and Addison hugs and kiss us both goodnight. "We love you both too and we will see you in the morning" Calliope and I tell them as they walk away and head to their rooms.

"Well my love it looks like we are the last to leave the party again. What do you say we take this party to our room" Calliope jokingly says to me. "It would be my pleasure" I say with a sexy grin to my wife. When we pass the last table on our way out the door we notice that there is a box with our name on it. I grab the box and walk with my very sexy wife back to our room. Once we reach the elevators I am behind Calliope and I begin to trail kisses along her spine while I begin to unzip her wedding gown. "Arizona" she says sheepishly "Just wait please". But I continue with the kisses as I reach my left hand around her body pulling her back into me and begin to stroke her abdomen with the palm of my hand while I am still kissing the back of her neck. She places her hand over top of mine and tries to stop my hand from continuing but I persist and when the elevator doors open I practically throw her into the elevator and up against the wall face first. I lay the box that was in my right hand down on the floor and begin a full assault on my wife.

I continue to unzip her gown and place both my hands inside the gown cupping her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples, rolling each bud in my fingertips as I continue to trail kisses up and down her spine. "Oh Arizona baby how I have wanted to feel your touch all day" Calliope whispers as I spin her around so she is facing me. I push her slightly back up against the wall again and place my face in between her boobs pulling the fabric of her wedding gown down just far enough not to tear the fabric but far enough to place my mouth on each of her boobs. She has great boobs I thought as I began sucking and kisses each one. Calliope starts to moan my name and run her fingers through my hair releasing the hair pins and letting my hair fall down around my shoulders. And just when I think of making a move to go down on her right then and there the elevator bell dings signaling our arrival to our floor.

When we exit the elevator I notice that Calliope's wedding gown is totally unzipped so I hurry to walk behind her just so no one else can see. As we enter our room I turn my back to her to lock the door behind us, Calliope unzips my wedding gown and it drops to the floor. I am standing there in just my six-inched spiked heels when Calliope says very seductively "Why my dear Arizona, you have been holding out on me today. You never told me you were going commando under your wedding gown". Then I say to my very beautiful new bride, in my sexist voice, as I close the distance between us and continue to help her out of her wedding gown "Yes my dear, just for you and did I hear you say earlier that you have been wanting to feel my touch all day Calliope" as I hold her close and our lips begin to touch. "Oh god yes Arizona, please touch me and touch me now I cannot wait another second for your touch pleas..." Calliope pleads as I cut her off with a very sexy and deep kiss that has both of our tongues dueling for control of our mouths.

I began to move from my wife's gorgeous mouth trailing kisses down her neck as she leans her head backwards giving me a better vantage point while I maybe lingering there a bit too long all the while releasing the remainder of her wedding gown along with her strapless bra. As we both take a step back to admire each others bodies Calliope begins to remove her panties and hosiery but I place my hands on top of hers and say "Please let me" she removes her hands and I kneel down onto the floor and begin to slowly, very slowly strip my wife of her undergarments. I hear my beautiful bride's breathing begin to change and as she leans her body forward a little to grab onto the post of our four-post bed she whispers "Arizona please stop with the teasing and touch me there. I need you to touch me there now baby please" Listening to Calliope beg for me to touch her is turning me on and making me become wetter than normal.

I whisper back to my wife as I remove the final piece of her ensemble, her six-inch spiked heels, "Just wait my love I am enjoying the view from here and I will make you cum soon". "Oh please baby hurry…please" just as Calliope completes her plea to me I invade her fully. While my tongue and mouth attack her clit the three fingers of my right hand occupy her pussy while my left hand holds onto her right ass cheek for dear life. Calliope holds onto the bed post with both hands while moving and jerking around almost bending me backwards into the foot of the our bed, screaming my name over and over until finally the orgasm she is receiving from my mouth begins to tense her body and then she cums all over my face. "Oh baby…baby….you…are….great…so fucking great!" she screams.

I then move my mouth from in between Calliope's legs, I see that she is slightly squatting now still holding onto the bed post and my fingers still inside of her when I reach upwards with my left hand and my mouth to enclose them both over each one of my wife's beautiful breasts. I am squeezing the one in my hand and sucking on the one in my mouth I begin to take my thumb and slowly glide it over her clit and begin to move my fingers in and out of her pussy. She begins to moan my name again and says to me "Oh Arizona what are you doing to me? Oh baby…I don't know how much more I can take what you are doing to me". Then I say "Oh my beautiful Calliope I could make love to you like this all night".

Both my mouth and my fingers on both of my hands begin to work their magic and bring my Calliope on the verge to another beautiful and awesome orgasm. "Oh Arizona I love you and please don't ever stop pleassssseee". I take my mouth off of her breast as she bends her head next to mine and I whisper in her ear "That's it baby, that's it come for me baby, come for me right now baby, right now…" I take my left hand off her breast and place it on the side of her face as I inhale her mouth and tongue never wanting to let either of the go as she comes again all over my hand. She lets go of the bed post and grabs my face in her hands as we both fall to the floor with Calliope falling on top of me. We both lay there for a few minutes both of us trying to catch our breath and Calliope's face buried in my chest while I have wrapped my arms around her tight and we have entangled ourselves into her wedding gown.

"Hey there baby" Calliope finally looks up from my chest as her breathing is back to normal to say and then I say to her "Hey baby you alright"? "I am better than all right baby, thanks to you I am perfect and I taste pretty good on you" as she begins to lick my face before she plunges her tongue back into my mouth in a very sensual kiss. "See my love I told you earlier this evening I would find a better way of creaming your face and I did" Calliope whispers to me seductively and I whisper to her "Yes you did my darling and you are loving every lick of it aren't you"? "Mmmmm yes I am" as she continues to lick my face and I smile back at her. We both lay in each others arms for a little while longer soaking in each other s juices and Calliope licking my face clean. Then after a while we decide to rise up and straighten our wedding gowns and hang them outside the closet door to hopefully uncurl the wrinkles.

Calliope goes into the bathroom as I go into the kitchenette to retrieve me a bottle of water. Then I travel outside on to our all enclosed deck/patio over looking the beautifully lit falls to find some fresh air. I was gazing at the moon as it cascaded over the Snoqualmie Falls beneath our patio when a pair of familiar arms and that recognizable scent from my wife's perfume wrapped themselves around my waist. I melt backwards into her arms as she nudges her face into my neck kissing it softly. "Hey baby" she whispers seductively in my ear. "Hey yourself" I says back to her softly. We stand there holding each other for a long while. Then Calliope asks me if I am hungry and I say that I am fine because I have already eaten then I say "Or did you forget" and she spins me around and as she kisses my pouty lips then says "I could never forget that you have eaten recently. I never forget when you do that to me. But wait right here and I will be back in a moment" before she leaves me she kisses me deeply and then she reenters the suite and into the kitchenette.

I decide to be playful with my wife and spread myself onto the chaise lounge that is part of the furniture that adorns the patio. I open my robe to expose my very naked body and bend my knees upward to await the arrival of my bride. When she returns to the patio she is holding a plate of cheese, crackers and some fruit in on hand and an ice cold beer in the other hand. Calliope stands in front of me, staring at the vision in front of her, she places the cheese plate and her beer down onto the table and says to me "Well what do we have here" and I say to her "I thought you might like to nibble on me before we retire for the evening". Calliope opens her robe to expose her sexy nakedness to me she replies in her very, very sexy voice "You are so right baby, I would love to nibble on you and taste you all night long". Calliope slithers over me to begin her personal attack on my body beginning with her assault on my mouth with a very resound tongue lashing then moving across both sides of my neck then as I arch my back into her mouth she attacks both of my boobs lathering each one with her tongue while she licks and sucks each boob evenly.

Then she leans back upward to catch her breath and to take another look at my beautiful body as she begins to trace her fingertips in between my thighs as I arch my back once again to thrust my boobs at her and she takes the hint and inhales each boob again. She begins to say so softly to me "You are so fucking sexy Arizona and you are mine…all mine" She then moves her kisses downward across my stomach and into my awaiting pussy. As she drapes my legs over her shoulders she engulfs my whole being and I embark on moving my hips into her every movement as I take my hand and place it on the back of her head to steady her and guide her deep inside me. She is so masterful with her tongue and lips as she thrusts all of them profoundly into me. For an instant she pulls her mouth from me to readjust herself as I miss the contact but as she resumes her position I am relishing her return. I stroke my fingers through her hair and commence thrusting my hips into her awaiting mouth again. I start in on screaming her name over and over and this seems to instigate Calliope onward as she starts to moan and drives her tongue in deeper and deeper into me. I can no longer contain myself as she tosses me around the chaise lounge as I continue to scream her name and say "Oh baby yes…yes… right there baby…that's it baby…right there…suck on it baby…suck on my fuckin' clit baby…Oh baby you are going to make me come baby….yes…yes Calliope yes…I'm coming…I'm coming for you baby…right thereeeee…Yes …Yes".

With my chest heaving and my breathing unsteady Calliope slowly ascended up my body holding me close and kissing my awaiting lips tenderly. I began to trace my tongue over her lips just to taste myself on them before my breathing began to adjust then I engaged my tongue along with her tongue and inhale her mouth with mine so severely that I began to lose consciousness. I awake as Calliope was still slithering on top of me says "Welcome back baby" and I just smile at her and say "You still make love to me today just like the first time. I love you Calliope today just as I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you". "I love you too Arizona ever since we kissed in that bar bathroom at Joe's. You turn me on everyday just by walking into a room. You are the sexist woman I have ever seen and I will always love making love to you. Now how about you and I making our way to that big comfortable bed for the rest of tonight, We will even take that cheese and cracker plate to bed with us and if that doesn't satisfy our appetite then I can think of something else that can, that is if you are not to sore. What do you say baby"? Calliope asks and I say to her "Just five more minutes. Please Calliope I just want to hold you for five more minutes as we lay here and listen to the waterfalls please" "Anything you want my Arizona…anything you want" Calliope snuggles me closer to her and we lie there together.

A little peck at the door awakens Calliope as I lay across her chest still lightly snoring, and a young voice whispers in between each little knock. "Mama, mami are you both awake yet"? Alexander Michael, our son, asks very sympathetically. Calliope begins to slowly slide out from our bed she pauses when she hears her father say to Alexander "My son please do not wake you mothers. They have had an eventful weekend and they need their sleep. Please Alexander let them sleep a little longer and if they are not awake by noon then I will let you call them, I promise. Now young man would you like to escort your grandmothers to the dining hall for brunch". "Oh alright grandpa and yes sir I would love to escort these two beautiful women to brunch" Alexander says back to his grandfather with excitement in his voice. Calliope lies in my arms another minute until she realizes that her bladder is in need of being emptied. She slowly slides out from under me and heads for the bathroom. Once she returns and just stands there in the doorway of our bridal suite bedroom she brushes her teeth and just stares at me sleeping. As she finishes brushing her teeth she thinks of a very delicate way to awaken me.

She begins by taking the bed coverings at the end of the bed and placing them above her head as she crawls beneath them. Then she gradually bends my legs upward and then she spreads my legs open. I begin to turn my hips into her suggestion as I begin to slowly awaken. This is when she tilts her body forward and seductively traces her fingertips over my still juicy center. And then without warning she forces my legs to open even wider as she wraps her arms up around my ass and tosses my legs over her back as she takes my juicy center into her mouth and begins to have her way with me. "Oh Calliope yes …yes.." I begin to scream all over again just like last night as I lay the bed covers back off of me to reveal my wife's head. She looks up to me and smiles never releasing the hold she has on clit and then she takes her hands and begins to caress my breasts in each hand. She then glides her tongue roughly over my clit, sucking it at times, she continues sliding her tongue up and down my folds and then eventually plunging her tongue inside of me as I grip the sheets and the bed on both sides of me arching my back upwards screaming at the top of my lungs "You feel so good eating me baby…don't you ever fucking stop…do you hear me baby…don't ever fucking stop". Hearing my screams to her just refuels my wife's actions further. She is listening to my erratic breathing and watching me squirm all over the bed as she continues poking and sliding her fingers in and out of me then pulling me down further in the bed to get a better hold.

"Good morning beautiful lady" is all that Calliope says to me as she proceeds with her enjoyment of waking me up. While my body is on the brink of another fantastic orgasm I cannot take it anymore and I start to sit up to kiss her but Calliope leans into me and kisses my lips with such force that her momentum has me falling back down on the bed. She continues with her magical fingers inside of me as she bathes me with her mouth and tongue deep inside my mouth. She separates the kiss and I say to her "Good morning to you too, baby" she smiles at me and she travels from my mouth down my neck through the valley of my boobs and back down to where she started this morning's pleasure. Her thumb, that was adding pressure to my clit, is soon replaced with her lips as they kiss and suck my nub uncontrollably. I scream with pleasure as I say "Oh,,,Calliope,,,,I'm coming….I'm coming…baby…yes,,,yes,,,I'm coming". Calliope slowly moves her body back up evenly with mine, never taking her fingers out of me and when she reaches my face she kisses me again and then softly whisper in my ear as my breathing is still trembling "I think you, my hot, very hot wife may have another bottled up inside your sexy body, don't you baby". As my breathing is still trembling and is joined by my now trembling voice, I begin to say something but Calliope does not hear me and continues to shift her weight and begins to stir her fingers about again and I say "Oh Calliope…the things you do to me…the things you make me feel,,,yes…oh…yes…baby…I..do…have…another…inside…of me…please …release it….baby…release it now….make me come again….do it now Calliopeeeee… That was all it took. My wife Calliope made me come again. When my breathing begins to settle, my wife smiles at me and says "How you doin'" just like Joey on Friends used to say and I smile back and say "Just fine my love" as Calliope snuggles into my neck and wraps her arms around me we just lay there in comfortable silence for a little while.

Calliope wakes herself up snoring as she realizes we had fallen asleep. She gazes at the clock on the wall noticing that it is now a little after ten am and says to me in her very sexy voice "Hey baby, do you think we ought to get up and greet the outside world. Baby, it is after ten and if we don't get up soon my father is going to let Alexander call us at noon. Baby, baby" I begin to move about the bed snuggling closer but never losing contact with my wife and I ask her "Five more minutes baby please just five more minutes". She agrees "Five more minutes". Twenty minutes later Calliope shakes me awake and says we need to get up, get a shower and finish packing so we can meet everyone for brunch before we all go our separate ways. In less than an hour Calliope and I are showered, dressed, clothes are packed up and we are placing our wedding gowns back into the garment bags hanging them on the bathroom door.

Calliope notices the box that I retrieved from the table at the reception sitting on the nightstand and calls out to me. "Hey babe, babe, do you know who this is from"? I enter the bedroom and say "No it was just sitting on a table and as we left the reception hall last night so I picked it up and brought it with us". Calliope opens the box and smiles to me and says "Look" and I walk toward her and look inside the box and smile back at her. "Well I'll be" I say to her. We asked everyone to not buy us any gifts but if they wanted to spend money on us to make a contribution to the pro bono fund at the hospital instead. But this gift was from Jean-Claude and Phillipe and they did not know about our request for any gift-giving. So they put together an array of body lotions and oils and a special notation about how to perform and receive the perfect massage. Calliope pulls me closer into her and softly says to me "The first chance we get when we get home, I am definitely giving you your well-deserved massage that I forgot to give you this morning". She then kisses me deeply and once the kiss has ended I say to her that "I truly enjoyed the way you woke me up this morning with your tender lovemaking but I can't wait until you reciprocate with your well meaning massage techniques with those fabulous ortho hands of yours" as I kiss her again. We leave everything in our room so the bellman can come and retrieve our luggage and place them in our cars as Calliope and I venture to journey, arm in arm, down to the main dining hall to greet the day and our guests before we all depart.

We are in the elevator when I notice my left hand and the wedding ring on my finger. I look at Calliope and ask "How did you know that this was the wedding ring I wanted"? Calliope turns to face me wrapping her arms around my waist and says "Arizona, after all these years together, I want you to know that I always listen to you. Even when you think that I don't, I always do. You have been talking about us getting new wedding bands for years now and I wanted to wait until the right moment and when I found out that we decided to exchange wedding vows that is when I wanted you to have the perfect wedding band. I wanted you to have a wedding band that simply symbolizes our life together with all of our children by our side". Calliope brings my hand with my wedding band up to her lips and kisses my finger. I place my arms around my wife's neck and tell her "It is absolutely gorgeous my love" kissing her lightly on her lips. Calliope tilts her head backwards giving me an awkward glance and says to me "Speaking of wedding bands, when did you design my wedding band? How did you know I wanted our children on my wedding band Arizona"? I lace my fingers as I keep them around Calliope's neck and say "I have always known you wanted a ring to signify our children being in our lives".

Calliope continues to questioning me "Yes I know that my dear but my question is when did you design this particular ring Arizona"? "Calliope" I trail off turning away from her and letting my arms fall from her neck back down to rest by my sides. "Arizona, when did you design this ring? Arizona baby, please tell me" Calliope asks just as the doors to the elevator begin to open and Alexander comes running into my arms. I bend down to give him a huge hug and kisses. I look back at Calliope as both mama and son exit the elevator and say to her "I designed and purchased your wedding band the day after you gave me this gift" looking down at Alexander, "the day after you gave birth to our son Alexander". Calliope stands there for a minute in shock as Alexander and I move into the main dining hall. She has been holding on to this ring for over ten years, Calliope thought to herself, ten years then Calliope was brought back to reality by her mothers voice. "Callie, I was beginning to worry that you and Arizona were never going to get out of your room" Lucia exclaimed. "No mama, we had to find our way to all of you and to eat. We are starving" I hear Calliope tell her mother.

After we conclude our brunch and begin to intermingle with family and friends for a while I notice that Calliope is standing on the outside patio alone looking out onto the falls, I creep out onto the patio and stand beside her and say "Penny for your thoughts baby" and Calliope smiles at me and closes the distance between us and places a soft kiss on my lips. I gaze into her eyes and asks "What was that for my love" Calliope looks my way again and says "For you my dear just for you". She takes me into her arms and whispers "I love you Arizona so much" as I wrap my arms around her and I lay my head into her chest listening to her heart and say "I love you too my Calliope". Neither of us wanting this weekend to ever end. Both of us wanting to go back to our room and never get out of bed but then we are taken out of our reverie as Karev and Alexander come out onto the patio so they may ask us a question. Karev begins "I was wondering if it would be alright if the little dude rides back with me to Seattle? He asked me earlier before you both came down and I told him I would ask you both. I know that you both haven't had much of "Alexander time" in the last couple of days but you both always have "Alexander time" and I don't get to see him that much since I became Head of Pediatric Surgery. So what do you say, can he ride back home with me please"?

I begin to show my very pouty lips toward our little man he looks at me, knowing I am totaling faking, he says to me "Now mama you stop that. Don't you dare pout, you know that I love you and would love to ride home with you and mami but I don't get to see Uncle Alex as much as I would like too. Besides he is riding home all alone. He needs someone to talk to and keep him awake. Now you stop with the face, mama" "Arizona, stop making him feel guilty" Calliope laughs and then I say to Karev "Yes he can ride home with you, Karev but if you arrive home before we do make him take his bath and put his PJ's on then you two boys can hang out until we get home. Alexander we are going to see your grandparents, your sisters and your brothers along with your Aunt Addison off at the airport before we come home. Make sure you both say goodbye to all of them before you leave, understand" "Yes ma'am" Both of them say back to us as they head back inside to do as they have just been told.

As we all say our final goodbyes to each other, the owner of the Salish Lodge comes up to Calliope and I to ask for a photograph of all of us so he may display it proudly in the entryway of the lodge. We all agree and file outside to take a family portrait with the Snoqualmie Falls in the background. Then we tell all that who are flying out of Sea-Tac that we will see them at the airport. Karev and Alexander come up to Calliope and I and I give them both a hug and kiss and Calliope does the same but tells Alexander to behave himself and listen to his Uncle Alex. Our little man turns around and stares at the two of us and says back to us "Mami and mama, you both tell me the same thing every time I go somewhere with Uncle Alex. Have I ever once disappointed either one of you with your request"? Calliope answers him with a snarl in her voice "No sir, you have not ever disappointed us in our request. But you hear me good my little man, it only takes that one time to disappoint me". "Calliope" I cry out in disbelief. She turns her head my way and just smiles that shit eating grin that she smiles so well.


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N Thanks to everyone who left a review of my story...so much appreciated...KJB**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Mami, please let me" Alexander insists as her opens the car door for Calliope as Karev and I finish our talk. Calliope kisses and hugs our son as she says goodbye to him. She squeezes him tight and tells him she loves him. The moment he frees himself from Calliope's massive hold she has on him he sees Karev begin to open the car door for me and he shouts "Wait a minute, wait a cotton-picken' minute there Uncle Alex" as our son comes flying around the car to my door and says "Mama, please let me have the honor" as I slide into the front seat I glance back at Alexander and say "Why thank you my son. This is very kind of you". I look at Karev one last time and say "See Karev, chivalry is not dead yet, at least where I am concerned and not in my family". I grab our son and place an enormous amount of kisses all about his face. He laughs at my gesture and pleads for me to stop. I finally cease with my kisses and look him straight in the eyes and say "I love you, you know and we will see you later at home". He nods and closes my door, he stands next to his favorite uncle and waves goodbye as we drive away. I watch his figure become smaller and smaller in the outside mirror as a tear begins to slowly fall down my face. When I can no longer see him in the mirror I turn to look out the back window but he is gone. Calliope takes my hand in hers and as she sees me wipe the tear from my cheek she comforts me by saying "Arizona, he will be fine. We will see him in a few hours and you will be able to tuck him in to his bed tonight I promise baby. Now no more tears alright"? Calliope takes my hand, brings it up to her mouth and softly kisses it and then nudges me closer and wraps her arm around me. I scoot closer to my wife and cuddle into her awaiting arm and then into her neck. Enjoying the familiar scent of her leather jacket infused with her perfume and a hint of her Pantene shampoo that is throughout her hair.

I take Calliope's arm from around my neck and place her hand back on the steering wheel, so both hands are on the wheel, I lay my head on her shoulder and place my forearm and hand on her thigh. "I love you Calliope and I had a wonderful time this weekend. Thank you for marrying me all over again". I place a richly deserved kiss on her cheek, wanting to place that same kiss on her mouth, but since she is driving I thought that her cheek would be a better idea. "If keeping you here by my side for the rest of our lives means marrying you ever day, I would not hesitate in doing so my breathtakingly beautiful Arizona, I would not hesitate for one minute. I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you for as long as I live". Calliope speaks softly to me. "As long as I live" She repeats that phrase endlessly while placing a kiss on my forehead. I nuzzle my body into hers as close as I can without directly sitting on top of her and she takes her hand off the steering wheel and laces her fingers into mine, turning her head slightly kissing my forehead again as I moan at the touching gesture and we just stay that way for the long drive to the airport. Without realizing that I had dozed off while snuggling with my wife as she drives, I observe Calliope driving but also taking in the beautiful sight of her wedding band and I smile as I envelope my arms around her torso. "Pretty nice ring wouldn't say baby" I glowingly say to her. "Yea, it is a gorgeous ring Arizona. I can't believe you have been holding on to this ring for over ten years. Why did you wait so long before giving it to me, honey"?

I lift me head from Calliope's shoulder and say to her "I wanted to exchange wedding vows again after our fifth wedding anniversary but that was when we were going to be parents again when Timothy came into our lives and we were dealing with our own personal problems. Then a year after that I was pregnant with Theodore and Addie. With four children for us to raise I did not think about asking you to marry me again for a while. Then I was going to ask you to marry me on our tenth anniversary but with all the talk about Marriage Equality and the passing of it into law I just didn't want our marriage to be defined by the law and I did not have a ring to give you at that time. Then I thought of asking you again on our fifteenth anniversary but then you were pregnant and I knew that you would be in no mood to discuss wedding plans. But then when you gave birth to our son Alexander, our son, I knew that soon I would be able to ask you to marry me so the day after he was born I went to the jeweler and had this ring custom made for you so that when the time was right I would have a ring to give you. Regrettably, our lives began to get away from us again with the raising of five children, ranging in age from a newborn to sixteen years old, that time just was not on our side. Then our family, with the advice of our son Alexander, deciding to throw us a wedding this year as their way to celebrate all of our lives together, I could not think of a better time in our lives to show you how much I love you than to give you this special ring".

Calliope pulls the car off to the side of the road and places the car in park. She then turns into me and places both of her hands on each side of my face and looking deeply into my ocean blue eyes with those big chocolate brown eyes of hers, she says to me "I love you so much Arizona. I can never begin to tell you enough, even if I were to use all the words of the English language, just how much I love you so I hope you understand that what I am about to do will truly convince you that I will love you for the rest of my life and for all eternity. Now please close your eyes, my darling". I close my eyes at Calliope's request, I slowly begin to feel her kiss each side of my face, then the each of my closed eyes, then the tip of my nose and finally my lips. She kisses each area so tenderly that when she kisses my lips she traces my bottom lip with her tongue before she asks for permission to penetrate my eagerly awaited mouth. She moves her body onto me with such precision that she never untangles her mouth from mine. Calliope kisses me with such passion and determination that I have no doubt of her love for me and our children. As all of Calliope's enthusiasm of her love for me is unleashed in this one kiss, she gradually releases her kiss from my lips and tenderly whispers to me "I love you, my Arizona, now and always". We both just sit there, in the car parked by the side of the road, just holding on to each other…and no rush and in no hurry…we just the two of us together…together and alone.

We arrive at Sea-Tac airport just as everyone has gone through the check-in and security. We are all standing around talking, hugging and kissing each other goodbye when the airport's public address system begins to announce everyone's departure flights one after the other. Calliope and I give kisses and hugs and say our final goodbyes to everyone, we pull Carlos aside and thank him for all he has done for us this past weekend. Calliope tells her father that she is so glad that he is here to see his grandchildren grow into meaningful and reliable adults. Carlos takes both Calliope and I into his arms and whispers to us "They are all who you both raised them to be, my darling daughters" and with a kiss on each of our foreheads he turned to board the plane with his wife. Calliope and I stand there, in each others arms, waving goodbye to everyone as they all board their respective planes. After everyone is safe on their planes, Calliope and I, still wrapped in each others arms, head out to the parking deck to get into our car and head home. After this whirlwind weekend we both are deservingly ready for a few days to ourselves and with our son Alexander. School doesn't start for another week and we still have to take him school shopping.

When we finally arrive home, we decide to leave the luggage in the car until morning. We enter our house as we hear an eerily noisily sound coming from our living room. Sacked out on our sectional sofa is our son Alexander, on the chaise lounge part of the sofa, and Karev stretched on the main part of the sofa with their heads next to each other, both snoring to beat the band. Calliope and I sneak into the house, we tower over them and just smile as each one takes turns snoring like it is some sort of competition. I decide to retreat to our bedroom while Calliope retrieves two blankets out of the closet and places each blanket over them and then she follows me into the bedroom. "If I didn't know any better, Karev could be that boy's father with the way they both snore together" Calliope suggests. I smile back at her suggestion and say "Well for all intent purposes, except biological, Karev is our son's father. As I am sure Alexander would agree". "You are right my dear, they have both been good for each other. Their love for each other radiates each time they are together" Calliope concludes. As we finish our conversation we both shift around one another to remove our make up, brush our teeth, and change into our sleepwear. Calliope exits the bathroom, taking a little extra time for herself to prepare for bed, and climbs into bed to find that I have already fallen asleep. She curls up against me and I rotate my body into hers placing my arm around her and one of my legs in between both of her legs. I am about half asleep when I kiss her chest and then place my head just where I kissed her and murmur to her "I love you". She then places a kiss on my lips and tells me she loves me too as she wraps her arms around me and we fall into a much needed restful night of sleep.

With the smell of coffee brewing, the sound of bacon sizzling in the skillet and the hint of sweet cinnamon rolls in the air, Karev and Alexander wake up from their slumber to see Calliope in the kitchen cooking breakfast. When Calliope sees that they both have awoken, she says to them "Good Morning boys, you have about ten minutes until breakfast is ready if you both want to go and freshen up upstairs". Alexander rises from the sofa, walks into the kitchen and gives his mami a kiss and asks her "Good morning mami. Where is mama"? Calliope kisses her son on the top of his head and says "She is in the library". "Thank you mami" Alexander says to her. Alexander comes into the doorway of the library and says to me "Good morning, Mama. Are we going school shopping today"? "Good morning to you too, young man and yes after we eat breakfast your mami and I are taking you shopping. Now go wash up before your mami begins to scream at you for being late for breakfast. Hurry now". I answer my son and meet him in the doorway to give him a good morning kiss as he runs upstairs to wash his face and hands. When both Karev and Alexander return to the dining room and take their seats, Calliope places the meal on the table and as we all bound our hands together, she begins to say grace and then we all begin to enjoy this bountiful meal.

Karev and Alexander begin the breakfast conversation about the video game they both played last night as we then bowed the conversation back towards going school shopping today. Alexander begins to tell us what kind of clothes he would like to have this year when Karev's phone begins to buzz. He stands to say he has to go to the hospital because of an MVA. I launch myself from my seat to see him off. Once we are at the door and away from Calliope and Alexander, I ask him if he needs any help to call me. He says he will go and access the situation and then let me know if either Calliope or I am needed. I thank him for bringing Alexander home last night and he thanks me for letting him crash on our sofa and asks me to say goodbye to the "little dude" for him. I tell him I will and that he can crash here anytime and in a flash he is gone. "Everything alright with you" Calliope asks and I tell her "Yep, everything is great. Now who wants to go shopping"? Alexander answers loudly "I do…I do" and off the three of us go to the mall.

It's another lazy Saturday afternoon and just two days before Calliope and I return to work and Alexander begins school. Calliope and Alexander are outside cleaning the yard full of leaves and I am in the library beginning to write my portion of the article when, seems like on queue, Addie skypes me, "What'cha doing mama, you look so serious with your glasses on"? She asks me "Just beginning to write my portion of the magazine article" I skype back to her. "Is mami or Alexander around"? Addie questions me as I say to our youngest daughter "They are in the yard cleaning the leaves. "Why do you ask, my dear"? "Just wanting to ask you all a question" Addie answers my question. "AddisonBarbara, what do you want to ask the three of us"? I sternly ask our daughter. "Mama stop being so motherly. It is that I want you to meet someone and I was wondering what you all were up to over the Labor Day weekend"? "Well I am not sure but I don't think we are doing anything that weekend. I know that mami wants to finish with the yard work and get the pool ready for winter". Just as I answer my daughter's question I hear the back door opening and see that Calliope and Alexander are coming in from outside. I ask Addie to hang on for a second as I go and ask both of them when they finish to come into the library because Addie would like to talk to all of us. "She is not in any kind of trouble is she babe" Calliope asks and I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice "Seriously, Calliope when has she ever even given us a moment of worry, seriously" I roll my eyes and return to the library.

Calliope and Alexander follow me into the library and Alexander screams into the plasma screen "Addie, how the heck are you, sis"? "I'm fine little man. How are you doing? I hear you are helping mami with the cleaning of the leaves. Good job, bro" Addie smiles back at him. "Yep Addie fall is coming early this year mami says so we have to start getting things ready" Alexander leans on my lap and talks with his sister. Calliope enters the library and I still roll my eyes at her and she smiles at me placing an apologizing kiss on my lips. "Hey baby girl, what's up with you these days"? Calliope asks our daughter. "Trouble mami, seriously". Addie says to Calliope with the same eye roll that I had given her earlier. "You two are two peas in a pod" Calliope says to Addie and me as she points to the both of us and we giggle in unison at her. "Two peas in the same pod, Arizona" Laughingly and then Calliope continues to say to Addie "So what is so important for you to ask us, baby girl" Addie takes a deep breath and looks at all three of us and begins to say "I want to know if you all are free this Labor Day weekend. The reason I ask is that I would like to bring a friend home for you all to meet. So are you all going to be home that weekend"? The three of us look at each other and I say "Yes baby girl we are going to be home that weekend, but we do have plans on Monday to see the baseball game between the Mariners and Baltimore, but besides that we will be here if you want us to meet special someone, we will make sure that we are home. So do we get some sort of hint who this special someone may be"?

We all can see that Addie is becoming increasingly uncomfortable with my question so I try to ease her fears and say "It's ok baby girl, it's alright if you do not want to talk about this right now. We will be home all that weekend so you just come home whenever you are ready. We love you and can't wait to see you and your friend. Was there anything else you wanted to say before we let you go"? "No mama, I just wanted know about that weekend. Still an Orioles fan mama I see, and still instilling that black and orange on Alexander". Addie laughs trying to hide her fear. "I am sorry for being so evasive but I have not even asked her if she wants to come and meet you both yet. So I will tell you of my plans after I talk with my friend. Alright I have to get to work so Alexander you take care of our mamas and mamas I will talk with you all soon. I love you all" Addie completes her skype visit and we all say we love her too and I tell her that she is that same Orioles and Red Sox fan just as much as we are and that we can't wait to hear from her again and in one click of the mouse, she is gone.

"Alexander honey why don't you go get washed up for dinner"? I ask him. "Alright mama, I know you just want to talk with mami alone about Addie so just call me when dinner is ready. Love ya" as he takes off up the stairs to his room. When Alexander has left the library I ask Calliope "So baby, what do you think"? Calliope paces around the room and say "I don't know Arizona. She says "she and her" so I don't know if maybe she is in love and wants us to meet her girlfriend. I just don't know, baby". I agree with Calliope as I feel we are on the same thought of Addie bringing a girl home for us to meet.

After the first week of fifth grade has ended, Alexander is glad to have a three day weekend ahead of him and he is also extremely happy that his big sister is coming home for a visit. Alexander comes downstairs to ask his mami if dinner is ready yet. Calliope answers our son "No little man, we are waiting for mama and Addie to come home before we sit down for dinner. Would you like a snack while you are waiting"? "Yes please" Alexander begs and takes a banana from the fruit bowl that is on the center of the dining room table and walks into the living room to play his video game. Alexander hears the front door open and sees me, his mama, come into the room and I place my jacket on the coat rack and lay my bag on the table by the front door. He arises and walks over to me to welcome me home. "Hello there little man and how was school today"? I ask Alexander "It was fine mama. How was work"? Alexander asks me "Work was fine. Have we heard from Addie yet"? I ask both him and Calliope as I enter the kitchen and place a kiss on my wife's lips. "Not yet" Alexander says sadly and then Calliope says to him "Now son you know that she will be here. She is just running late that's all. Why don't you go back and play your video game and we will just wait for her alright". "Yes ma'am" Alexander walks back into the living room sulking.

"Did she call or say when she would be here"? I ask my wife. "She left a message saying she would be here by seven" Calliope tells me and then says "Well she is just twenty minutes late". "I'll set the table and we will just wait for her" I tell my wife as I see a concerned look on her face. Just as I finish setting the table the front door opens and Addie and her friend step inside. Alexander jumps over the sofa and Calliope screams his name and reminds him about his manners. Alexander glides across the floor to his sister and gives her a big hug around her waist. "Hello sis" Alexander greets Addie as she gives him a kiss and a hug back then says "Hello little man, I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Alexander this is Andie…Andie this is my baby brother Alexander" Andie reached out her hand to shake Alexander's hand and says to our son "It is very nice to meet you Alexander" our baby boy shakes her hand and says "It is very nice to meet you too, Andie" Then Alexander walks with Addie, with his arm wrapped around her waist, and Andie as they all walk towards Calliope and me where Addie begins to introduces us to Andie "Mama and Mami this is Andie and Andie these are my mothers, Arizona and Calliope but she prefers for you to call her Callie".

"Very nice to meet you and welcome to our home Andie" Calliope says to her and then I say "Andie, Please have a seat. You both must be starved. What would everyone like to drink with dinner"? "Red wine if you have any" Andie asks and Addie and Alexander both say "Milk please mama". "Red wine is fine, honey. I think there is a bottle on the kitchen counter if you would like to open it" Calliope lets me know and then comes to me to comfort me "Baby please calm down. You are acting a little strange". "I am just a little nervous" I say to her. I open the bottle of red wine and pour three glasses and set them on the table along with two glasses of milk. As we all take our seats at the dining room table Calliope brings the chicken picatta from the oven and places it on the table. Once she takes her seat, we all take each other's hands and Alexander begins to say grace. After grace has been said then we begin to eat. The dinner conversation revolves around Addie's and Alexander's both returning to school, Addie's job as an assistant to the publisher of a magazine, our wedding, and stuff about our jobs as surgeons and heads of our different department, our other children and our parents. After we talk about our family I turn to Andie and ask "So Andie, what is it you do for a living"? "Mama, please I am getting to that". Addie says sharply and then Calliope says raising her voice a bit "Addison Barbara, you do not talk to your mama with that tone" and I try to calm the situation down by taking Calliope's hand and stroking the back of it and say "Baby, let her finish" "Mama and mami, Andie is the publisher of WOMAN magazine. She has the final say on how the article is written and it is her vision for your story to be told in her magazine. I asked her to come here and meet you both so we can talk about the details involving the article that we have all agreed to write. Andie wanted to meet you both to get a feel for the article and I am sorry mama about my tone" Addie finishes. I take Addie's hand in mine and give it a little squeeze and say "Well then, what sort of things would you like to discuss"? I say to Andie with some apprehension in my voice.

For the next several hours we discuss boundaries, content, and deadlines. We all agree that everyone else should be in on this conversation. So Calliope sends a video voice mail, due to the late hour on the east coast, to her parents and Bailey and asks them to skype us tomorrow at 4pm their time so they can meet the publisher of the magazine that is going to profile their story. Addie video voice mails her brothers and Addison to ask them to skype us at 1pm our time to do the same. Then I call my parents to fill them in on what is going on and ask them to also skype us tomorrow at 1pm. Then I call Teddy and Miranda and inform them of what is going on and ask them to come by the house at 1pm tomorrow to meet Andie and discuss the parameters of the article.

As we all talk to everyone involved and set up a game plan for tomorrow Alexander informs us that his Uncle Alex is taking him to the Mariners/White Sox game tomorrow. "Uncle Alex has had these tickets for weeks mama and we have planned on having a "guy's day" just the two of us please say we still can go mama" Our son pleads with us. "Of course you both can still go to the game. We would never think of ever keeping you and your uncle from your special "guy day" by telling you both that you are not going to the baseball game. But you and your mamas are still on for the baseball game on Monday against Baltimore right, son"? I asked Alexander and he replied "Of course mama, we always go together to see the Mariners play Baltimore. It's our baseball ritual". Alexander says to me with a huge Robbins-Torres smile including the dimples. I smile back to him in the same way and ask him to go and get a bath and get ready for bed. I call Karev but have to leave a video voice mail message to ask him to arrive an hour earlier tomorrow to pick Alexander up for the game so we may inform him of the details of writing the article with the magazine's publisher. Within the next half hour we hear back from everyone about either being here or skyping us tomorrow. "Come let us show you where you will be spending the night, Andie" I say as Calliope and I escort our guest to her bedroom and as I notice how Andie smiles at Addie.

Calliope and I are in our bathroom getting ready for bed when I say to her "Babe, did you get any kind of vibe between Andie and Addie"? Calliope laughs a little and says "whatever do you mean, Arizona'? Still snickering as I say to her "you know something don't you, baby'? Calliope walks into the bedroom still snickering as I follow behind her and say "I think there is something going on involving the two of them. It is just the way Addie glances at Andie it's kind of the way I look at you everyday. I don't know I guess I may be imaging something that is not even there". I frustratingly throw back the bed cover s and lay down on our bed. Calliope still snickering says to me as she climbs into bed and spoons me from behind and whispers in my ear "Baby, you have to stop worrying about Addie. She is a big girl and she can take care of herself and if there is anything involving the two of them she will tell us in her own sweet good time, alright". Calliope places kisses behind my ear and down my neck and across my shoulder trying to ease my concerns. I roll over to face her and say "So you think I am worrying for nothing, huh"?

Calliope kisses my lips softly and says "I did not say that Arizona. I am just saying that you are being a mother and mothers always worry about their children. But at some point in their child's life, we have to let them make their own decisions, good or bad, but they have to feel that we will love them no matter what they decide". I kiss my wife gently moaning her name into the kiss knowing she is right about this matter. As the kiss deepens and I roll my Calliope on her back and begin to kiss her entire body she moans my name and says "Oh Arizona, I love the way you use you tongue on me. The way you make me feel is amazing. I love you, baby". I prolong the foreplay just a bit longer, Calliope extends my praises and this just makes me want her even more. I look up at her from her belly button and say "Do you want to do this together" and she moans Mmmm. I hover over her and then turn my body downward so that my face is just above her center and my center is just above her face. As we both bring each other pleasure at the same time I collapse on top of Calliope. I return myself to her and we give each other kisses tasting one another on each of our lips. "That was awesome, my love" I say to my wife. "Yes, it seems we both can do amazingly wonderful things with our tongues. I just hope we did not make too much noise that our house guests over heard our sweet, very sexy love making". Calliope laughs loudly as she slides closer to me encasing me into her loving arms kissing my forehead and I compress myself into her arms kissing her chest just above her breasts and moan her name while lacing my right leg to be sandwiched between both of her legs. We fall asleep in this position.

Calliope, feeling the need to expel her bladder, slowly exits our bed and goes to relieve herself. She then goes out of our bedroom, with two tablets of Aleve, to fetch herself a glass of water in the kitchen. While she is standing in the kitchen taking the tablets and drinking a glass of water, she begins to hear moaning coming from upstairs. When she finishes taking her medicine she rushes back to our bedroom jumping into our bed whispering for me to "Wake up, Arizona wake up baby" I slowly try to grasp what is going on when I say to Calliope "What is the matter Calliope? Are you alright? Is Alexander alright? I leap to a seated position in our bed. Calliope begins to laugh and I say to her with a little disgust in my voice "Calliope Iphigenia, are you kidding me with this shit. Why are you laughing at? Especially at this hour" "Shhh, just come here and listen". Calliope drags me out of our bed and into the kitchen and we stand there together and hear Andie say "Oh Addie, yes…yes…the things you do with that tongue of yours, yes…yes baby…yes" "You go Addie, our girl…You go" Calliope proudly says quietly and then I whisper to Calliope as we walk back into our bedroom "Like mothers…Like daughter…Yea". When Calliope and I climb back into bed, still smiling at each other like we had both just won a gold medal, Calliope says "now Arizona, we need to let her tell us about the two of them. No smirks, no remarks, we need to show our poker faces and not let on that we know anything, alright"? "Yes my dear, I will not let on that we know" I tell her with a smirk on my face and cuddle back up with my wife as we fall back to sleep.

Addie and Alexander come down for breakfast as the smell of coffee, pancakes and bacon fills the air in the house. "Good morning mama and mami" our son says to us and we say back to him "Good morning son" Calliope is making Addie's favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, oatmeal and fresh fruit. Addie comes to me, giving me a hug, as I am standing at the table finishing the setting of table for breakfast. "Good morning my lovely mama" she says as she places a kiss on my cheek. "Good morning baby girl, sleep well I take it by the way you are glowing this morning. Where's Andie"? I ask with a grin on my face. Addie makes her way over to Calliope and gives her a kiss and a hug good morning and Calliope stares at me and shakes her head in unbelievable disgust at me as Addie says "She's in the shower. She will be down shortly and thanks mami for making me my favorite breakfast. Grandma tries really hard to duplicate your chocolate chip pancakes and oatmeal but they're not like yours, so thanks" as Addie kisses Calliope on the cheek again showing her how much she loves her. "Your welcome baby girl and you know that if you ever want your chocolate chip pancakes and oatmeal you can come by anytime and I will fix them for you because I love you". Calliope says with all the love for our daughter in her heart.

"What about me, mami. You still love me"? Alexander asks knowing the answer to his question but feeling the need for some loving too. "Yes my baby boy, that goes without saying. I, we will always love you". Calliope says to our son as she looks over at me and begins to squeezes Alexander's cheeks and gives him a kiss on his lips. The front door bell rings and Alexander says "It's Uncle Alex" as he jolts from his seat and runs to the door to open it for his favorite uncle. "Hey little dude, are you ready for today's game buddy" Karev exchanges high fives with Alexander and saunters into the house and says "Good morning" to all of us and we all say "Good morning back to him" and then sees Addie sitting at the breakfast table and shouts "Addie" as he makes his way to her and gives her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Uncle Alex, how have you been"? Addie hugs her favorite uncle deeply and kisses her uncle back. "Doing well, how about you. You doing alright, baby girl. You need anything…money"? Addie smiles at her uncle's suggestion and say "No Uncle Alex, I am fine…I'm good but thanks for asking and you will be the first to know if I need any…money" Addie whispers to Karev. Karev hugs and kisses Addie again, Andie begins to stroll down the steps from upstairs and clears her throat to silently announce her presence.

"And who might this fine looking man be" Andie asks Addie with a little trepidation in her voice that both Calliope and I notice and look at each other at the same time after hearing Andie's question to our Addie. "Oh good morning, Andie, This is my Uncle Alex…Uncle Alex this is Andie…she is the publisher of the magazine that is going to tell our story". "Good morning, young lady and it's a pleasure meeting you" Karev holds out his hand and Andie takes it and they shake hands. "Well, if everyone will take their seats, Arizona and I will serve breakfast" Calliope announces. Calliope signals for me to follow her into the kitchen and I do. "What the hell was that all about" Calliope asks me "I think Andie is a little jealous of Addie's affection towards her uncle" I say back to her "Well, we had better straighten this matter out quickly because if she has any influence in our daughter's life, I don't want this to be a problem with the writing of the article. I want Addie to be in full control of what goes into the article with no outside interference from Andie just because Addie may think she is in love with Andie. Do you agree with me, Arizona"? "Yes totally my dear, I totally I agree with you" I say back to Calliope as we walk back to the breakfast table with the food in our hands.

After breakfast is fulfilled and Andie begins to talk about the details and other information about his contribution to the article with Karev, he just states very firmly "With all do respect to you and what you are expecting from all of us, Andie is it, I know how to write my part of the story. I have been writing papers all my life, first in high school then in med school and then writing clinical trials and grant proposals. You are not talking to an amateur here, my dear. We all have been writing papers all of our lives. Please do not patronize our intelligence as if we do not know what we are doing. I just want a paper in writing that says you will not publish anything that we do not approve of, no improvisation, no speculation, no he says she says, just the facts that are presented to you. This is our lives, our reputations that we are putting on the line here for your readers. I will take offense if anyone in my family is taken out of context. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Andie"? This is why I love this man, I think to myself as I stand there and listen to Karev tell Andie how he feels. I love the way he is so straight forward and has the "no bullshit" approach to making his point come across.

"Yes…yes sir, you point is well taken. Sir, you say "Your family"…what do you mean by that phrase, Dr. Karev"? Andie asks Karev with a look of complete skepticism on her face. Karev looks back at her and then to Calliope and me as we all turn away to chuckle a little at her question when Karev says to all of us "Is this chick serious"? I stand in front of Andie and between her and Karev and say "Karev's family is our family. He has been with us since day one and has never left any of our sides in over twenty seven years. Just like Addison, Teddy and Miranda. So when any of us say the word "family" that is exactly what we all mean". Karev asks Alexander if he is ready to go to the baseball game and Alexander says "Just gotta get my glove, Uncle Alex" as he dashes up to his room to retrieve his baseball mitt. Karev and Alexander go to leave for the game when I say to him "You know we love you, right". "Yes, I do" he says back.

"Have fun you too" I say to them as they drive away on Karev's motorcycle Alexander clutching his uncle tightly around his waist. "I can't believe that you let them go off on that thing" Calliope says with concern in her voice. "I trust him with our son's life just like you do too. He would never do anything to jeopardize our trust Calliope" I say back to my wife and I hold her close. Calliope places a kiss on my lips and says to me "By the way Arizona that was very hot, very hot the way you stuck up for Karev earlier…Very hot indeed, baby". "Mmmm" is all I can say back to her as she kisses me again and squeezes my ass as we start to go back into the house. My wife and I come into the house to continue our conversation with Addie and Andie about the article before we have our skype hook up with the rest of the family in a little over an hour but when we hear moaning again coming from upstairs. "Seriously, are you fucking kidding me, Arizona"?

Calliope shrugs her shoulders and points in the direction where the moans are coming from and then says "Addison Barbara get your ass down her right now, do you hear me? Now Addison" Calliope screaming at the top of her lungs starting to go toward the stairs but I step in front of her holding her back as I say "Calliope, we need to slow down here and give her a chance to explain what is going on between the two of them. Calliope, please baby, just stop for a second" I plead to her but she just pushes me aside and walks toward the stairs and yells again "Addison Barbara this minute, young lady". I persist in my quest to try to clam my wife down by standing in front of her again and place both of my hands on each side of her face and make her look at me and say "Calliope, baby, don't do this…not this way baby, please. I love you and Addie loves you…please do not do this, please Calliope" I beg my wife to stop and think before she says anything she may regret later.

As my wife stares into my eyes, a single tear creeps down her face and as I wipe it away with my thumb she holds on to my wrists and bows her head in my hands but when she raises her head again, she sees Addie and Andie standing there at the top of the stairs just staring at the two of us and I can see in her eyes her blood beginning to boil again. I wrap my arms around her neck and place her head into my neck and shoulder and my hand resting at the back of her head so she has to stay there for a moment and then whisper into her ear "Baby, why don't you go and pour yourself a drink and the three of us will meet you back in the library. Baby, please go, please, I love you" Calliope pulls away from my embrace to look me in my eyes and she says to me "For you my love, I will and I love you too" Calliope begins to walk away from me she sends Andie a fierce look that Andie will soon never forget and Calliope walks over to the bar to pour herself a drink.

Addie descends down the steps first and begins to say "Mama, I was going to tell you both about Andie and me. I have wanted to tell you both for quite some time". When she reaches my awaiting arms, I enclose her into them and say to her "Shhh baby girl, you can both tell us now what is going on with the two of you. Let's just stand here for a minute to give your mami time to calm herself down, alright" I motion to Andie to come down the steps so we may all travel together to the library. Calliope is standing against the window looking out onto the city of Seattle with a glass of bourbon in one hand and the bottle of bourbon in the other hand already half gone. "Oh no" I think to myself when the three of us enter the library and Calliope turns to meet our gaze. I begin to walk towards my wife when she puts up one finger in the air and says to me "Wait, Arizona" I stop in my tracks and Calliope says to Addie and Andie in her best imitation voice of Ricky Ricardo, "Well Addison Barbara and Andie, is it, looks like you both got some s'plaining to do, don'tcha baby girl" I have a sneaking suspicion this encounter is not going to go well. Not going to go well at all so I just stand there waiting for whatever is going to come out of my wife's beautiful mouth. Which at this point, I seriously do not think it will be anything beautiful. Calliope begins to speak again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N...Thanks again for the reviews...I just love reading them...and thanks for sticking around...KJB**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Calliope begins to speak but is interrupted by Andie as she stands to confront Calliope. "Oh no" both Addie and I say under our breath. "Callie, I…" is all that Andie gets out of her mouth to my wife before Calliope walks up onto Andie. "Callie…Callie…you think for one minute you can call me Callie in my own home"? Andie retreats back from my wife and says "But…but that is what Addie said I could call you last night" Calliope gets right in front of Andie's face and says "Yes that is true my dear, but that was before you had your tongue inside of our daughter". "Mami" Addie stands and screams at her mami. "Calliope, that is enough…you stop this right now. Come with me right now, Calliope" I raise my voice and grab my wife's arm and lead her out of the library and into our bedroom slamming the door behind me. "Are you fucking insane, Calliope? What the hell is wrong with you"? I scream at her. "Why the hell are you screaming at me, Arizona? You heard the two of them going at it last night and again today. I would think that you would be concerned about our daughter's well being as much as I am". My wife begins to regret that last statement the second it comes out of her mouth. "Are you fucking serious, Calliope"? I ask her backing her up against the wall of our bedroom. Calliope tries to place her hands on my shoulders to show comfort but I push them away and she says to me "Baby wait, I did not mean that. I know that you care about Addie well being as much as I do but this situation has just made me crazy. What about the ethical issue here? How is Andie going to be objective if she has a thing for our Addie? Tell me that Arizona. I just want this article to help people not to be some trashy article about two lesbians and the family they raised together".

"Calliope, I do not know what or even if Andie can stay objective about this article. I do know that I, like you, want our story out there to help even one person and or one family to see what we all have accomplished in our lifetime. I love you with all my heart but you need to remain focused and true to our story". I say to her as I back her against the wall again but this time I cup her face in my hands and kiss her intensely showing her that I am no longer mad but that I love her so much. Calliope reaches around my body and finds my ass. She then cups my ass and pulls me from my feet and wraps my legs around her torso never breaking our kiss in the process. When our kiss does break apart, Calliope's face is in my chest kissing the skin above my breasts as she begins to walk toward our bed. I say quickly "Wait…wait…wait Calliope baby, wait" just as Calliope stands at the end of our bed she stops still holding me on her body. "We still have to deal with the two young ladies in our library before everyone calls us in about thirty minutes". "I'll be quick baby" Calliope begins to throw me onto the bed but I stop her by saying "Whoa baby, I don't want some hurried up sex. I want my wife to take her time when she has her way with me. So let's go deal with the other situation first and then we can come back later deal with this situation that we have both gotten ourselves into here".

Calliope lays me softly on the bed as she strokes my cheek and while I kiss the palm of her hand my wife says to me in her loving and sexy voice "Baby, I just love you so much that I just can't keep my hands off of you". I reach up to bring my wife's face to mine and say "I know baby, I absolutely love when you touch me but we need to go and talk to the girls before we continue" and then Calliope abruptly pulls my drawstring of my lounge pants and slides her hand down into my center and glides her fingers over my slit and applies pressure to my clit. "Oh Calliope" I moan as I run my fingers through her hair. "Just a taste baby, I promise I will be quick" Calliope whispers in my ear as she kneels down in front of me and yanks my pants and my panties off of me in one swift motion as she buries her face into me. "Oh Calliope, we really should…oh…yes baby…yes" I try to say but am overcome with what she is doing to me. With one more flick of her tongue over my clit, I am spent. Calliope ascends back up my body and kisses me deeply. "Sorry baby but I just can't resist you. You are so fucking hot and sexy and you just make me all crazy and shit and I love the way you taste". "That is fine, honey but you need to go and wash your face and brush your teeth. As sexy and hot you are right now, I can no longer stand the way your breath smells of bourbon".

Calliope sprints out of our bed and stands at the bathroom sink washing her face. She begins to brush her teeth when I come up behind her and place kisses on her back and trace my fingertips underneath her shirt until I find what I am searching for, her boobs. I cup each one giving them a little squeeze and curling their nipples in between my finger. Calliope leans into the touch and says "Oh baby, that feels so good" as she continues to brush her teeth. I move over to the toilet to relieve my bladder, and then as she finishes brushing her teeth she gargles some mouthwash just to make sure that the bourbon taste is no longer lingering in her mouth. I am still sitting on the toilet and she says to me "I'll go and tell them you will be out in a minute, ok". I nod to her but when she walks in front of me I stop her with my hand on her abdomen. My wife turns to face me and I can smell her, it is an intoxicating smell and I have to have her right now. "Arizona please" Calliope says in her very sexy voice as her pants hit the floor under my touch and I see that she is not wearing any underwear.

"Presume much" I say to her slyly and then say "Spread you legs, baby" as I test the waters with my fingers and find that she is very, very wet. "You are so wet my love and you feel soooo good" as I glide my fingers over her clit and through her folds. "No talking baby, I love you but no talking. Use your tongue baby, please baby now" Calliope takes a couple of steps forward straddling me and the toilet to move herself closer to me. I inhale her by taking her clit in my mouth and taking my left hand placing it on her right ass cheek to push her into my mouth fully never losing my grip inside of her with my fingers. Calliope steadies herself against the wall behind my head as she arches her back and begins to scream "Arizona, god Arizona…you are amazing…you and your tongue…absolutely fucking amazing….right there…yes baby…right there…I'm coming baby…I'm coming" Just as I bring Calliope to an orgasm, Addie knocks on our bedroom door and says "Mama, mami, everyone is here". "We will be right there, baby" I say because Calliope is still trying to catch her breath while leaning over my body. I kiss her stomach and she moans "Mmmm" and then I stand up to whisper to her as I place a kiss on her cheek "I am going to wash my face and hands then I will be right out". Calliope steps back to let me pass but grabs my waist and pulls me into her for a kiss. When she breaks the kiss she whispers "I just wanted to taste me on you before you washed your face". She walks out of the bathroom pulling up her pants and I know and see that she is still going "commando".

Addie has already introduced Andie to everyone on the plasma screen when Calliope and I arrive to the library. After we both exchange pleasantries with our family, Calliope begins to tell everyone that Andie is going to explain what is expected from all of us about the writing of the article. For the next hour Andie interacts with the family, letting them know what she is wanting for the article to be a success. Andie answers numerous questions from all the members of the family and when everyone is satisfied with her answers Lucia speaks up. "Andie dear, I just want to say that any legal papers will need to be faxed or messengered directly to my office in my attention so that my legal team may go over any stipulations you may have for representing our family in this article". "Understood, Mrs. Torres" Andie tells Lucia. Then Lucia asks where her grandson Alexander is and why is he not here with us? Calliope answers her mother's question "Mama, he is at the baseball game with Karev". Lucia asks "Why is he not here for this important conversation. He is a part of this family and he needs to understand how important his contribution is for writing his part of the article. We will have to review his part of the article before it is published. Calliope, I so wanted to talk with him today about this article". Calliope and I become concerned with the way Lucia is acting so I say to her "Lucia, I will have Alexander call you as soon as he gets home from the ballgame so you can talk to him about this matter alright" and Lucia says that would be fine. After talking with everyone, asking if there was anything else on their minds before we sign off, we all say that we love each other and we will see everyone over the Thanksgiving holiday in San Diego. "We can't wait" says my mother as she and my father are smiling. Addie says to her grandparent "See you both soon, grandma and grandpa" as my father tells her "Travel safe granddaughter". "Well everyone I guess that is all for now, so we will talk to you all soon and Lucia I will have Alexander call you soon" I say to everyone as we complete our visit.

"First of all I would like to apologize for my actions earlier this afternoon, especially to you Andie. I should have never talked to you that way but our Addie is very special to us and I only want her to be happy. So if you both want to tell us what is going on with the two of you, then I will sit and listen" Calliope says to Andie as she is holding my hands as we both take a seat in our living room. Addie begins to speak "Mamas, I would first like to say how sorry I am for not telling you both about Andie and me months ago" Calliope moves to the edge of the sofa and raising her voice slightly "Months…months…how long have you two been together"? I also move to the edge of the sofa and say to my wife "Calliope, we discussed this earlier. You must let Addie explain. You promised me that you would not get upset and that you would listen to her" As we both slide back in the sofa, Calliope still grasping my hands but very forcefully now as Addie continues to talk. "Andie and I met each other when I applied to do an internship with her magazine eight months ago. After a couple of months of us working together, I asked her out and we went on a date. We did not plan this…we just simply enjoy each others company. Things started getting pretty serious about four months ago. This is all fresh and new so I don't know yet if this is forever. I do know that I care about Andie and how she makes me feel".

At this point Andie stands next to Addie holding onto her and begins to say "Arizona and Callie I just want you to both know that I too find your daughter fascinating, beautiful, and very intelligent. Like Addie, I do not know where this relationship will lead, but I want to be perfectly clear, this project of the writing of your love story is in Addie's hands. She is in total control of the content of the article. I trust her judgment and of course both of yours and I would never do anything to endanger that trust". Calliope looks at me and then says "Alright then, now that we have Andie's word about the article and who is in charge of what, and as long as we all know where we stand and my mother's firm has the last say to any of us signing any contracts beforehand. With that being says, Arizona and I are going out for a while so you two can have some privacy. We will be back in a few hours which will be about the same time as your brother and your uncle return from the baseball game. Then we will go out for dinner this evening to Addie's favorite place, Elliot's. Addie if Alexander arrives home before we return please have him call his abuela. Honey, is there anything you want to say to Addie and Andie before we leave"? I am caught off guard by the change in my wife's demeanor as she speaks to our guest that I did not have an answer to her question, I just simply says "No" and we walk together to our bedroom and Calliope turns back toward Addie and Andie and says "We will be leaving in a few minutes and you both can have the house to yourselves" as I enter our bedroom I hear Addie say "Thanks, mami".

"What the hell was that all about, Calliope"? I ask her with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. 'You asked me to be nice and to listen to what Addie had to say and I listened to what Andie had to say and I am making the best effort I can at this point. There is just something about that young woman that I am not sure about. That is why you and I are going somewhere outside of this house to discuss this matter. Let them have the house to themselves for a few hours so we can go and talk about this, please Arizona" Calliope says back to me. Her mini speech makes me wonder about Andie too. We both say our goodbyes as we leave the house to go for a drive and maybe get a drink. Since Calliope already has alcohol in her system, I decide to drive much to my wife's dismay.

As we leave and enter the garage, Calliope sees the keys in my hand and silently asks for them and when I shake my head no she moves me against the car as she grind our hips together and places her thigh into my legs separating them as she still grinds our centers together and as says very sexy "Come on, Arizona, baby let me drive. You know how you love when I drive". My wife begs and then whispers in my ear while she is running her tongue all around the outer edge and kissing my neck "Baby, if you do not let me drive the car I will keep doing this the whole time you are driving along with touching you like this and we both know you can't concentrate when I do this to you". "Baby, you know I do love when you drive and I love what you are doing right now but you have been drinking. Baby please, let me get some coffee in you and we will see about you driving home" I kiss her and our tongues begin to duel it out as I walk her around the car and break the kiss. I open the passenger car door for my wife as she passes my face to enter the car I place a delicate kiss on her cheek and she makes a grumbling noise as she sits in the car. I make my way over to the driver's side and Calliope opens my door from the inside. I sit on the seat and say "Thanks, baby" as I turn to grab my seat belt, over my left shoulder, to glide over my body, Calliope's face is in my personal space as she takes my mouth onto hers. She inserts her tongue in my mouth, stroking my face ever so slightly as she reaches inside my blouse and caresses my breast I melt into her touch. When she releases my mouth from hers, she sees the effect that just by kissing me has on me and she smiles back at me with that shit-eating grin she wears so well and she knows that I love and says "Mmmm, Now try to concentrate on the road now, my love".

Calliope and I sit in a cozy corner booth at Victrolia's, a magnificently cute coffee house that I first found when I moved here over twenty eight years ago, and are searching the internet for any information about Andie, I mean Andrea Stewart. We both are wondering how this twenty-five year old young lady became the publisher of her own magazine at such a young age. Calliope sitting sideways in the booth, with her back against the wall, just like she always does, so she can wrap me in her legs around my mid section, and I sitting straight up as Teddy and Miranda walk into Victrolia's and wave to us. They both take a seat on the other side of the booth and Miranda is the first to point out "Torres, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you sitting like that in a public place? Where are your manners? You sit yourself up right now"? After all these years of all of us being friends, doctors and mothers you would think that Miranda would stop getting to us but no, with just the sound of her voice and her demanding attitude, Calliope unravels her legs from around me and sits up straight next to me at the table at the request of Dr. Miranda Bailey Warren, Chief Medial Director and Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. For such a little woman, in stature, she does have a powerful voice.

All four of us are discussing the writing of the magazine article and we are all wondering about Andie Stewart. I am still searching facts about Andie on the internet when our café barista named Jeffrey comes to our table to see if he can retrieve any beverage of pastry for the four of us. We all place our order and Jeffery asks if he could help with what we are looking for on the internet. I begin to explain to him what we are seeking when he opens several dialog boxes and say "Is this what you are looking for"? As he walks away to locate our beverages, we all look at what Jeffrey found we cannot believe how easy and effortlessly he found these items. We are all in awe, even Miranda, of what we find out about the sweet and innocent publisher. "What are you both going to do about this shit" Teddy asks. Calliope says "Well we are just going to see how much she will reveal of herself tonight at dinner. Then we will figure out what our next move will be". "Torres, don't you let her hurt our Addie. I will not be responsible for my actions if she hurts our Addie. I mean it …not responsible" Miranda resonates that same sentiment for all of us. When Jeffrey comes back to the table he brings not only our order but he also brings us a list of websites to check out to find what we are looking for along with his cell phone number and email address. "Just in case you can't find what you are seeking". Calliope asks Jeffrey "Why are you helping us with this matter? You don't even know us" Jeffrey smiles at Calliope and says "Are you kidding me. You both have come in here so often for as long as I can remember with your doctor friends and family members so much that I have been putting myself through college the last two years not only with the money I make here but with all the tips that I make from you, your wife, and your family when they are in town and all of your doctor friends. I could not have wished for any better "sugar mamas" if I had tried. So whatever both you docs need, let me help, please" Calliope grabbed a hold of Jeffrey and says thank you with a huge hug and a smile.

I was listening to Jeffrey's story and after Calliope finishes with the hugging of this fine young man as I continue the hug and even gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Bailey and Teddy say "thank you" to him and we all left him a huge tip and walk out the door. As we were saying our goodbyes to Teddy and Miranda outside the coffee house, Calliope grabs the keys out of my hand and walks towards the car and I scream "Calliope" as she jumps into the driver's seat. I stand there for a moment telling Teddy and Miranda that we will call them after dinner to let them know what we find out and I turn to go towards our car. When I arrive, Calliope jumps out of the driver's side and says "Baby, the game is in the top of the ninth and Seattle is ahead by one run. We need to hurry and get back to the house before we get stuck in the baseball traffic. Are you coming"? I stand there by the side of the car and say to Calliope holding the passenger door open for her "When you give me the keys and get in" Calliope puts on her best pouty face and says as to me as she gets in on the passenger side "You are so lucky I love you and that you are so hot when get so aggressive" she growls and kisses me hard, really hard and slides her tongue into my mouth and I feel and smell that the bourbon has worn off her breath. Just as the kiss deepens Calliope breaks the kiss and I stumble a bit dangling the keys in front of her and say "Hmmm, baby, you had better drive. I have become slightly impaired all of a sudden".

We all arrive at Elliot's with Alexander telling all of us about his day at Ichiro Stadium and all the specifics of today's baseball game, we are greeted by our favorite waiter Rodolfo. "Miss Addie, it is so nice to see you again" he says to our daughter as he comes up to kiss her cheeks and give her a hug. "Doctors" he says to Calliope, Karev and me as he gives just me a hug and a kiss on my cheeks and glares at Karev and Calliope. Calliope whispers to Karev "Guess he still can't take a joke" as they both laugh as we follow Rodolfo to our table. Rodolfo relays the specials of the day and then takes our drink order and Calliope teasingly says to Alexander "Well it seems like you had fun and a great time today at the ballgame. Are you sure you want to go to the game tomorrow with your two old mothers"? Alexander knows that look on his mami's face all too well as he says back to my wife "Well, no but I would like to go to the game tomorrow with the two best looking mother's any kid could ever hope for". Our youngest son says as he shows his mami his beautiful blue eyes, chocolate brown hair and the most gorgeous dimples a child could ever own. "Ahhh, now that's my baby boy" I say. Calliope says as she stares and tosses a dinner roll at Karev "It's you…it's you…he is a mini version of you. All this sweet talking…he is a ten year old version of his Uncle Alex. Oh No…the humanity of it all". We all laugh except Andie because she just does not get the joke at all.

While dinner is being served I figure this is a nice time to start a certain dinner conversation. "So tell us Andie, about your family and where you call home"? Andie pauses for a while and begins "Well, my family is back east and home is Long Island New York. That's where my parents and grandparents still live. For me though, home is, for now, where ever Addie is at this moment, so I guess right here with all of you today. My father is a professional gambler, mostly a poker player in Vegas, my mother is an under paid and over worked school teacher with the public school system in New York. Both sets of my grandparents are retired and are alive and well. I have a brother and two sisters that all work for my magazine. My brother is a photographer, which you will all meet soon and one of my sisters is the designer of the magazine and the other is an editor". Calliope raises her glass high in the air for everyone to see as we all then raise our glasses and Calliope says "Here's to Andie and her wonderful family. I think we are going to see that we all have a lot in common, to families everywhere" Andie gazes into Addie's eyes, kissing the back of her hand and then looks around the table and says "Thank you, everyone" We all nod in unity as if to say "Your are welcome" when Rodolfo comes by the table with an array of pastries and desserts for us to partake along with a pot of hot coffee and he asks "Anybody care for something sweet"? Alexander foaming at the mouth says "Yes please kind sir" Rodolfo moves along the table serving everyone a piece of dessert and pouring everyone, except for Alexander, a cup of coffee. After we all finish dessert we say our goodbyes to Rodolfo and meet in the parking area to recover our composure and find our vehicles.

With Karev and Alexander still talking baseball, they walk us to our car and we say goodnight to Karev. "Take care of my ladies, little dude" Karev says to Alexander as they hug one another and Alexander says to his uncle "You know it, bigger dude" as they "high five" each other. We all hug and kiss Uncle Alex goodnight and when he kisses Addie and gives her a big hug goodbye he holds onto her and says to her and only her "You be safe baby girl and if you need anything…anything…I love you" is all he could get out before he starts to shed a tear and Addie holds her uncle just a little longer stroking the back of his head and whispers to him "I know Uncle Alex, I know and I love you too" she begins to cry as she kisses his neck and then his cheek. As they separate Karev places a kiss on Addie forehead before he releases his hold on her and holds the door open for her as she enters the back seat of the car. Calliope and I watch from the front seat of our car this very affectionate moment between the two of them and I begin to cry and move closer to Calliope and bury my face into her shoulder.

Then Andie starts to enter the back seat too but Karev asks to speak with her first. As they both walk a short distance away from the car, Karev has his back to us so we cannot see or hear exactly what he is saying to Andie when Calliope whispers "Oh this cannot be good". Karev faces Andie and says to her in his best soothing voice "I haven't quite figured out if you have some sort of angle about this "whole writing of the article" story or that you really have feelings for Addie. I just want to let you know from my perspective, I am all about this family dynamic. I have been all in since day one and my feelings for everyone in this family are genuine and pure. If you cannot say the same thing about the way you feel for Addie, then let her know now and not after we all tell this story. Because for me, if you hurt one hair on that girl's head, you won't have only Callie and Arizona coming after you, you will have me to deal with and when it comes to these children, I will show no mercy on you. This is not meant to scare you into something that you are not ready for, it is just me telling you what will happen if you hurt our baby girl. Do I make myself perfectly clear"? Andie steps up to face Alexander and says "Yes sir, you have made yourself crystal clear all day and I promise you that my intentions are true and I love Addie with all my heart and I would never, I repeat never do anything to harm her in any way". Alex says back to Andie with a smile on his face "Well alright then, just as we both understand and know where each other is coming from on this matter". Alex walks Andie back to the car and holds the door open for her and she says smirkingly at him "Well, I guess chivalry is alive and well" as she takes her place next to Addie in the backseat of our car and gives Addie a very big and sexy kiss in front of her Uncle Alex letting Addie and all of us know that everything is fine.

Back at home, while everyone else is fast asleep, I make my way outside to smoke because I cannot sleep. I am sitting by the swimming pool smoking one of Carlos's cigars that he secretly sends me, thinking about all the doubts, complications, decisions and outcomes that we all have made and the sacrifices we all have experienced throughout the last three decades. I hear the sliding glass door open and hear Addie call my name. "I'm down here" I softly say to her. "What are you doing, mama, down her all by yourself"? "Oh nothing baby girl just over thinking things" I say to her as she sits by my side on the chaise lounge, cuddles into my arms and I wrap her up in the blanket with me. "Mmmm I miss this" I whisper into her ear as I place a kiss on the side of her head. "Me too…me too" she whispers back to me. We lay there for a while before Addie breaks the silence and says "So what are you over thinking about, mama"? I smile and cuddle her closer and say "Oh baby girl, just everything, from writing our story to wondering about you and Andie to things at the hospital to all of our children…Just everything". Addie asks "So what about me and Andie? What do you want to know, mama"?

Just as I about to answer Addie I hear Calliope come down the walk and say "I thought I would find you both down here. Smoking again, Arizona? Daddy keeps sending you those nasty cigars so you think by coming down here that Alexander and I won't know what you are doing but we both so do. You had better not let him catch you smoking again. You promised him you would quit when we were in Miami, remember". I let out a big sigh and say "Yes I remember and how did you know that you father started sending me the cigars again"? Calliope just laughs along with Addie and says "Seriously babe, I have smelled those nasty things all my life and you think by hiding them in your office, next to that bowl of potpourri that the smell would just magically go away. Well it doesn't it just smells like the cigars with a flowery scent added. So what are we all talking about"? Addie asks Calliope to lay down with us on the chaise lounge and Calliope spreads her body onto ours and Addie asks "So what do you both want to know"?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N...Thanks again for the reviews...they are much appreciated...KJB**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Addie and I hear a collective "Uh hmm" and a "Mama, you really have to stop doing this" as the two of us are awoken by the sight and sounds of Andie standing beside the chaise lounge with her arms crossed about her chest and Alexander using the net strainer to fish out my cigar out of the pool. I open my eyes to get a better guidance of where we all are and then realize that the three of us fell asleep together after talking last night. With Addie and me sitting next to each other and Calliope laying face down on top of us as she is still softly snoring and I stroke her hair and say "Baby, baby wake up. Come on, baby you need to wake up" but Calliope just moves up my body closer and squeezes me tighter and says "Five more minutes baby, just five more minutes and then you can have your way with me, ok". That is when, like on queue, both Addie and Alexander say "Ewww Mami, ewww" and Addie squirms out of the chaise lounge and stands by Andie and my wife's head springs up as she assess her surroundings and I begin to chuckle a little. "What…what is going on here" Calliope says as she slides up to take Addie's place on the lounge and begins to snuggle into me. "We fell asleep here last night, the three of us" I say to my gorgeous sleeping beauty as I kiss her temple and hold her close. "Mmmm" Calliope says as she kisses me back and snuggles even closer.

Just as we were enjoying each others embrace, Alexander walks over to us and still holding the net strainer with the reminisce of the cigar I enjoyed last night and says "Mama, I thought you promised me that you were going to quit smoking these nasty cigars". I slide my hand around Alexander's waist to pull him closer into me to give him a hug I say "I am trying my boy, I am really trying". Our baby boy kisses the top of my head and say "Alright then" as he walks over to the garbage cans and tosses what is left of my cigar into the trash. "Not only is he wrapped around your little finger but you are wrapped around his little finger too" Calliope says to me as I just smile kissing the top of her head in agreement and watch our little man walk towards the garbage cans. Addie speaks breaking my concentration on watching Alexander by saying "So what's for breakfast? We gotta be leaving soon…so are we eating in or going out for breakfast"? "Out" Calliope shouts as she lifts herself from my body and stretches and then I complete the sentence "Yea, we'll take you girls out to eat this morning and then drop you both off at the airport before we head to the baseball game this afternoon".

"Those mountains sure do look beautiful today" Andie says as she sees me standing and looking out the window at the wonderful and beautiful landscape that is Seattle. "Mmmm" I hum back to her. I turn to face her and realize that Addie, Calliope and Alexander are all in the gift shop. "Yes this is a gorgeous city and one I never thought I would ever fall in love with" then as I look over Andie's shoulder and see my family as I continue to say "But then people come into your life and you become a part of that life and things change. I cannot imagine living anywhere else". Andie asks "So you changed your life for them" Andie turns and stands next to me as we both watch my family shopping. "Yes I did. More than once, that is what you do for the people you love." I say to her and then she asks another question "More than once"? I smile at her inquisitive nature and say "Now Andie, I can't go and give you all of my secrets right away. You will need to wait until I write them all down in my portion of the article. Be patient, my dear" I smile back at her and begin to walk towards my family when Andie takes hold of my arm and asks me to wait. She begins to talk "I know that I may not be high on your list of who Addie should be dating, with the whole conflict of interest and all, but I just want you and your wife to know that my intentions are true and honorable".

I turn to face Andie and say to her in a calm but meaningful way "Concerning my wife and me, our number one priority when it comes to our daughter is that she is happy. If she finds that happiness with you then we will relish the chance to get to know you better and we will eventually fall in love with you because you make our daughter happy. With what you are telling me now with your claim that your intentions are "true and honorable"…I grew up the daughter, the sister and now a mother of a Marine so I do not take those words lightly. I can only trust that you mean what you say. But I want you to hear me and hear me good, if down the road you find yourself falling out of love with her for any reason, do not string her along, let her go, because if I find out that you have hurt her in any way, you will not have to worry about anyone else in my family, you will just have to worry about me, So before you think about what Calliope or Karev or any other family member may do, just remember…a mothers love is everlasting and no one will ever get away with hurting our daughter. This is not a threat…this is a promise. Do I make myself perfectly clear"?

Andie swallows the large lump that has developed in the back of her throat before she answers me. Then she says "Yes ma'am, perfectly clear. I must say that you, ma'am, Callie and Dr. Karev have a way with words that would make anyone that dates or even has the balls to fall in love with Addie feel very uncomfortable". "Calliope and Karev, what did they say"? I ask. "Pretty much the same thing you have just said with the same forcefulness as you have expressed" Andie tells me. I walk towards my family with a huge smile on my face showing off my gorgeous dimples when I find my one true love and place a kiss on her lips. The three of us watch Addie and Andie leave our presence and board their plane. Then the three of us go to enjoy a wonderful ball game together and as Alexander is fast asleep in the comfort of our home later that night, I sit at the computer in our library and begin to write my story.

"We're down mama, the plane has touched down. We're all safe and sound. You can open your eyes now, mama" Alexander tells me as we have arrived in San Diego to spend Thanksgiving with my parents. "Thank you both for holding my hands but I think I am alright now" as I open my eyes and see both of them smiling back at me and I say to our son as he releases the grip on my hand. Calliope kisses me and says "Are you sure you are alright? We can sit her e for awhile if you are not feeling well, baby" I look into her eyes and say "I'm fine, really honey, I'm fine. Beside my father will be checking his watch every minute until he sees his precious grandson and his daughters get off the plane. We do not want to keep them waiting". We all stand and begin to exit the plane.

"Grandpa, Grandma" Alexander shrieks as he runs down the aisle past other passengers as he sees his grandparents up ahead. "Alexander" Calliope screams but to no avail because our baby boy cannot hear her and continues running towards his grandparents. When Calliope and I reach my parents, Calliope places her hand on the back of our son's neck squeezing the muscle that goes from the little boy's neck across his shoulder blade, Alexander cries in pain a little, but knowing all along why his mami is doing this as I place my hand over hers and releasing her grip from our son's neck holding on to her hand and shaking my head "no". She smiles at me and brings my hand to her lips as she kisses the back of my hand. "Well, where to first everyone" my father asks as Alexander chirps up and says "Shipyards grandpa, please the shipyards" then my mother says "Well why don't your father and Alexander drop us women folk off at the house where we can freshen up a bit and then the three of us can go shopping while these two handsome gentlemen go off and look at the ships in the harbor. What do you say ladies"? "Sounds like a plan" Calliope answers. So for the next several hours the men and women split up and go enjoy the day and each other's company.

Addie and Andie are waiting for us when we arrive back at my parent's home. After dinner the five of us women go and sit out on the veranda with our favorite beverages. Alexander and my father stay inside where my father is trying to learn how to play the latest video game with our son. As the five of us women sit and enjoy the cool night breeze, my mother begins to tell all of us about the upcoming events that she has in store for all of us this weekend. My mother sits straight up in her chair and begins to say "Ladies, well tomorrow is a pretty full day of cooking, watching football and finishing the day by eating a fantastic meal. Then Friday is pretty much a day of decorating. I have all of the Christmas decorations downstairs and we will need everyone's help. So the earlier we finish decorating the sooner you all can go out and enjoy an evening to yourselves. Then on Saturday, Arizona and Calliope, this is where your surprise comes into play". Calliope and I look at each other with a confused look on both of our faces as we both look at my mother.

Then we turn our attention to Andie who begins to speak "Ladies, my brother Samuel will be joining us on Saturday. He is the photographer for the magazine. Arizona and Calliope your mother Barbara has graciously offered the use of her home for some of the photographs that we will be using for the photo shoot. But we would like to take some outdoor shots too, just some casual family type shots. We are hoping that the weather will permit us to travel around this beautiful city and take some candid shots. Since you both have written the introduction to your story, I would like to take some holiday pictures to profile the both of you and your family for our Christmas edition. We will start with this edition to launch all of your faces to the readers first then we will start each month with one profile. I know that we wanted to start with a ten month spread but with all of the family members it looks like it might be more of a sixteen month spread. Addie and I were discussing it earlier before you all arrived home this evening and we think that if we start with the introduction spread first then…".

Addie stands and begins to speak "Then each monthly issue will feature an individual story from each one of us. We will start with the December 2036 issue and then end with a special Spring issue in March of 2038. Here's how we would like it to break down:

Introduction to the story with pictures of family members. December, 2036

Arizona Michelle Robbins-Torres January, 2037

Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres February, 2037

Carlos and Lucia Torres March, 2037

Bailey Georgia Robbins-Torres April, 2037

Lt. Col. Daniel and Mrs. Barbara Robbins May, 2037

Timothy Daniel Robbins-Torres June, 2037

Theodore Carlos Robbins-Torres July, 2037

Addison Lucia Robbins-Torres August, 2037

Alexander Michael Robbins-Torres September, 2037

Addison Montgomery October, 2037

Theodora Altman November, 2037

Miranda Bailey Warren December, 2037

Alexander Michael Karev January, 2038

George O'Malley February, 2038

The Finale-To Include 25th Wedding Celebration March, 2038

Just as Addie and Andie finish with their presentation of the outline of our stories, the front door bell rings and Alexander comes running out of the den where he and my father just were to say "It's Tim and Ted…it's Tim and Ted everyone". Alexander opens the door to find not only both of his brothers, but his sister and his grandparents waiting on the other side. All of us women come from outside to greet our sons, our daughter and Calliope's parents. Timothy lifts his baby brother off of his feet and gives him a huge hug, Timothy passes his little brother to Theodore and Theodore hugs his little brother tight. No matter how old these two men get, they will always be Timothy and Theodore to me. While we exchange hugs and kisses all around, Addie and Andie bring all the new arrivals up to speed on how the magazine will do their presentation.

One of the questions that Theodore brings up is about the presentation line up, he says "Addie and Andie, if I may ask, why are you starting with our mother's story first? If you start with mama's and mami's stories in the first two issues don't you think that the reader's will be content with just their story and not focus on the rest of us as a whole? I'm saying if they both give their whole story first then when it comes to our individual stories the reader will already know what to expect". Andie interjects by saying "Good point, very good point Ted. Addie what do you think"? We all glance over at Addie and see her talking to Bailey, Andie finally grabs her attention and asks her again what she thinks about the point her brother is making. Addie walks over to the rest of us with Bailey by her side and says "Bailey and I have been talking about this version where mama and mami you both start your story with your lives before and after you both moved to Seattle. How you both met and fell in love and then as each new person or couple is introduce each month, we can start with a prequel to how that person or couple became part of your lives".

Then Bailey continues "Mami, you can start by telling your story first. In your story you can talk about grandma and grandpa and how they influenced your life and then you can talk about all your adventures that finally led you to Seattle. Then you can tell everyone how you met Aunt Miranda, Aunt Addison, Uncle Alex, Uncle George and Mark. Then mama, you start with the story being about you. You grow up as a child of a marine, you and your parents and Uncle Tim. You moving from base to base…you being a little sister…you realizing that you are a lesbian…you telling your brother and your parents about your personal discovery…you falling in love…you going off to college and med school and you finding your niche in life as a pediatric surgeon. Then how you fall out of love with Joanne and how you make a decision to move to a city…to Seattle to become the head of pediatric surgery and how you fall in love again and so on and so on. Each time each one of you talks about a family member then that member is introduced and then you present a prequel to their version of their story. What do you all think"?

Calliope ponders the thought process of what she has just heard and she wants to make a clarification of what she thinks she understands so she says to the family "So let me get this straight. You all want me to start my story in the second issue in January of 2038. You want me to include in my story, my life growing up with my parents, the adventures in my life and then my decision to move to Seattle where I meet all my friends here at SeattleGraceHospital then up to the time I meet Arizona. Then I stop and the Arizona starts her story in the February 2037 issue with the same concept and then when she moves to Seattle, she stops when she reaches the time in her life when she meets me and everyone else at Seattle Grace. Then Arizona and I, together, talk about what happens afterwards up until now and every time we talk about someone in the family, we interject their story into our story, in the following months of issues with the last issue being about our wedding anniversary. Is that the way I understand this progression"?

With everyone beginning to chatter about how they see the magazine article show being presented, my father speaks up "Everyone can I have your attention please? Why don't we all go into my study and we can figure out how this plan will work alright". All the men set up seats in my father's study and my mother and Lucia along with Bailey prepare some small sandwiches and other snack food so we could all enjoy while we tried to figure this arrangement out. With the twelve of us packed into the study with food and beverages to share, my father asks "Who wants to start this thing off first"? Andie stands and says "Well since it is my magazine, I guess I will start" she moves to the front of the study and my father opens the wall and there is the big dry erase board that runs all along the one wall. Andie starts at the far left of the wall and begins to demonstrate how the December 2036 issue will be presented. She starts with a cover picture of all of us with the caption "A Very Merry Christmas from the Whole Damn Robbins-Torres Family to You! Then under the picture are all of our names with the by-line "From Our Family To Yours". Then on the inside we start with the introductions of each individual family member.

Andie turns to face the rest of the family when she asks "Are the rest of your family joining us this weekend"? I look at Calliope and say "We think Addison will drive down on Saturday but no one else said anything about coming down from Seattle". Then Andie says "Well the reason I ask is that I would like for everyone to be included in the holiday photo for the December issue on Saturday". Addie tries to contact Miranda while Calliope confirms plans with Addison and I try to contact Teddy while Bailey searches for her father and Alexander texts his Uncle Alex. While we wait for everyone to get in touch with us, Calliope begins to talk about the structure of her part of the article. Then I stand at the dry erase board and write an outline of how my part of the article will be presented. Then, our phones begin to signal we have messages. Calliope, Addie, Bailey, Alexander and I tell Addison, Miranda, George, Karev and Teddy about the changes with the article and how we would love for them to join us here in San Diego so that we may finish the first issue by this weekend. We tell them that with the printing technology that the magazine has we can finish the editor's notation and introduction to the article and have the pictures digitally mastered onto the magazine and then have it printed and released by November 25, 2036 in time for the Christmas issue. You can hear all of them saying back to everyone in the study that they all will be here on Saturday.

After watching the Detroit Lions fall to the Cleveland Browns 20 to 17 in the first football game of the Thanksgiving Day holiday and as all of us contribute to the making of the traditional turkey and ham dinners, we begin to find our places at the dining room table as we all join hands and bow our heads and my mother begins to say grace. Then we all pass the food around the table and continue to talk about the article as some of us listen to the football game in the other room because the Dallas Cowboys are playing the New York Giants. During a portion of my childhood, my father was stationed in Texas and we lived outside of Dallas and we all became big Cowboys fans. My father still is but while living in Baltimore for over five years I became a huge Giants fan and now this rivalry comes into my parents home and my father is loving every minute of it between me and him. At halftime his Cowboys are leading my Giants by the score of 14 to 10. But as I tell him at the dinner table, "We still have 30 more minutes of football left. Daddy". He laughs and says "Yes we do my dear" and continues to laugh while smiling at me. After we finish our dinner and our conversation about the magazine article and after the Giants fall victim to the Cowboys by the score of 21 to 13, I take a stroll out onto the veranda in search of my wife when I find her sitting all alone deep in her thoughts.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Do you want some company"? I ask her and she says "Always" as I slide down by her side and she envelopes me into her arms and then I look deep into her eyes and say "Anything wrong baby" and she says "No my love, everything is perfect" as she takes my face in her hands and guides my mouth over hers and we simply inhale each other with one of the most deeply meaningful kisses that we have ever experienced. Just taking our time and enjoying the touch of each other. As we exercise our right to catch our breath, Calliope says "Wow, that was a fantastic kiss" and then I say as I stroke her cheeks "After all these years Calliope, you can still take my breath away" then she says "Ahh baby, you say he sweetest things to me" and she kisses me again. Just as our make out session begins to become quite heated, Carlos comes out onto the veranda and says "Oh mija's, I am so sorry I didn't know anyone was out here. I am so sorry. I will go and smoke somewhere else. Sorry mija's". Calliope and I break our kiss, and Calliope turns to say to her father "Papa, please stay and smoke your cigar, we were just going to go for a walk on the beach. Please stay Papa. Please" Calliope stands and helps me up from my seat, then my father, Timothy, and Theodore come out onto the veranda and Carlos hands them all a cigar. Calliope sees that I am staring at all the men in our family as they begin to light up their cigars and I close my eyes and take in the sweet aroma of the cigar when she places her arm into mine and says "Arizona are you ready for our walk on the beach"? All I can muster from my lips is "Mmm hmm" as Calliope guides me out the door from the veranda and out towards the beach.

"You are an addict Arizona, a beautiful, wonderful and adorable cigar smoking addict but if I did not take you away from those gentlemen, who say they love and adore you too, you would have begun to smoke those nasty cigars with them and then our son Alexander would have come out onto the veranda and caught you again. Then what would you have done"? "I know Calliope, and I really must quit but when one of those cigars is lit, I just lose my nerve and begin to smoke. I know that I need to quit and I am trying. This right here is a big step because you see, because I want to spend every waking moment with you and if I am able to do that then I won't think about smoking". Calliope laughs and says "So I am your detox, huh. Oh my love, sometimes you have such a way with words. How can you sweet talk me one minute and then say I am your solution to your smoking problem. Oh my dear Arizona I love you so much…so damn much…" .

My wife and I leisurely walk down the beach as she holds me tight. We are walking back towards my parents home when we are greeted by our son Alexander and both of our mothers. "Calliope whispers in my ear as they grow closer "Bet they could not stand the cigar smoke either" then without any hesitation Alexander says "Grandmas and I decided to take a walk on the beach too after we came outside and everyone else was smoking those nasty cigars. I am sure glad I did not see you there too mama". "Me too, little man, I told you I was trying" I say to him and he retorts back to me "Yes you did and I thank you for that mama". Alexander wraps his arms around the two of us, Calliope just smiles at me when she listens to our conversation and we place an arm around him too and then both of our mothers come into view and join us on our walk. We are all walking back towards the house when we see all the men walking towards us, without any cigars in their hands, and join us in our walk too. We all reach your destination and enter the house where we find Bailey, Addie and Andie in the middle of an argument.

Calliope and I ask the three of them to step outside so we may further discuss what has them yelling at each other. Bailey begins "They both want to sleep together in our grandparent's home. How disrespectful is that I ask you mother"? Just as Addie and Andie begin to shout at Bailey, Calliope says in her very loud voice "There will be no sleeping together for the two of you" as she points to Addie and Andie. Then Andie says back to Calliope "Then Addie and I will just get a hotel room". That is when I step up and get into Andie's face and say "This is one of those times where you do not have a say in the matter. Addie is staying here with her family and you are not going to pull this bullshit where you think she needs to choose between you and her family. There is plenty of room in my parent's home for all of us to stay comfortably and if you wish to leave you may do so but it will be without our daughter. You will not come into our parent's home and disrespect any of us in any way by making Addie an ultimatum. Now why don't we go back into the house and we will figure out the sleeping arrangements. Is everyone clear on this matter"?

Bailey, Addie, Andie and even Calliope says "Yes ma'am" and then Calliope walks up to me as we watch the other women walk back into the house ahead of us as she says "Ohhh I think I like this authoritative and take charge side of you Arizona. Oh yes, I think I like this side of Arizona very much" as she takes my hand and we amble back into the house. We are standing in my parent's living room when we hear my mother letting everyone know where they are to sleep for the night. Calliope and I stand and listen "we have four bedrooms upstairs and we have a pull out sofa bed in the rec room downstairs. So the way I see it is…" My mother is interrupted by Andie as she says "Ah, Mrs. Robbins, is it alright if Addie and I stay downstairs in the rec room"? My mother begins to chuckle and I say to Calliope under my breath "What the hell is wrong with her"? and Calliope says to my "Just watch and learn baby…just watch and learn" then our eyes are focused back on my mother when she finishes her chuckle and say to Andie "Oh sweetie, the number one rule in the Robbins household is if you are not married to one another, you do not get to sleep with one another. Do I make myself perfectly clear young lady"?

Everyone sees the determination and validity in my mother's eyes as Andie takes a step back and say "Yes ma'am, perfectly clear". After the bedroom assignments are handed down, Calliope and I notice that Addie has taken Andie back out on the veranda to talk with her but things are becoming a little heated. Calliope and I decide to confront the two of them before things become uncontrollable. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you"? Calliope asks. Addie begins to say as she takes Andie's hands in hers "I just want you to know that your actions here tonight are getting out of control and I want you to stop with this incessive need to feel that you have to one up everyone here. This is my family Andie and there is nothing they would not do for me and me for them. This is my grandparent's home and for you to assume that we would sleep together and to ask my grandparents to let us have the rec room to ourselves is beyond disrespectful. I like you a lot but I am not in love with you at this time in my life. Maybe down the road I could fall in love with you but things have to change. I love that you want to place my parents love story in your magazine and that you are letting me help in that process but if this possessiveness continues, I will have to ask everyone in my family to decline your offer and say good bye. Both of my parents and the rest of my family have asked you to be respectful of their and my wishes about their love story, but you continue with this competitive need to try to top each member of my family. So I am asking you right here and right now Andie, are you willing to let go of your petty insecurities about our relationship and your need to always be right all of the time or are you willing to forego my family's love story and say goodbye"?

Andie lets go of our daughter's hands and turns to shake Calliope and my hands and says "It was a pleasure to meet you all and I am sorry that this project and Addie became such an obsession of mine. I love you Addie and goodbye. Please tell your family that I am truly sorry for all of my dealings but I just wanted this, and you Addie, to badly. Goodnight and goodbye". Andie retreats back into the house to retrieve her luggage and as she leaves my mother asks her what happen and she looks back gestures with her hand and points towards Addie, Calliope and I and says "Ask the women of the house, they know everything" with that she leaves the house.

Frantically Calliope and I go in search of our phones to call Addison, Miranda, Teddy, Karev and George to tell them about the change in plans when we find our phones and we have voice mail. Calliope listens as Addison says her plane is about to leave and she will be arriving at the airport at around 10 p.m. as Calliope looks down at her watch and see it is 9:10 p.m. and goes in search to find me when I am in the living room listening to Karev's voice mail stating that he, George, Miranda and Teddy are all on the same flight that will arrive in San Diego around 10:45 p.m. "Shit, Shit. Shit…" Calliope enters the living room and hears me cussing and says "What Arizona, what is it"? I turn to see her and everyone else standing behind me when I say "They left…they all have left Seattle and are on the same plane. They are due to arrive in San Diego in an hour and a half. They all left Calliope, what are we going to do"? Calliope walks towards me and swallows me up into her arms while kissing me on the forehead and says "Shh baby, we will drive to the airport and gather all of them and explain what has happened and bring them back here for tonight and see if they want to stay for the weekend so we can sort everything out. Alright baby, shhh"? Addie begins to cry and tell everyone "I am so sorry everyone for the way this turned out. It's all my fault and I am sorry, so sorry".

Both my mother and my mother-in-law surround our daughter and my mother says "Oh sweet baby girl, it is not your fault. It is just not meant to be as of today. Maybe in the future it will be meant to be but just not today. Don't you dare blame yourself? We love you so much, our baby girl". With both women holding our daughter close it is my father that clears his throat and says "Callie why don't you and Arizona go to the airport and pick up the rest of the family while us men go and find the extra beds to set up in the guest rooms. Barbara if you and the other women will find the bed linens so that when everybody returns we will have beds for everyone to sleep in. Alright men, let's go" and as the men of the family go in search of the extra beds. Alexander asks us if he can go with us to the airport. I tell our mothers that we are taking Alexander with us as we depart the house and drive to the airport.

While the three of us are driving to the airport, Alexander begins to question what happened earlier and I look into Calliope's face as she nods yes and then back to Alexander's face and I say "Alexander, their will be people that come into you life that may have the best intentions for what they think you want or need. That is what happened between Addie and Andie. Andie felt something for Addie that she perceived as love when Addie did not feel the same way. Once the idea of having our family story written so that the public could read everything about us, that is when Addie saw a different side of Andie and she did not like what she saw so she confronted Andie about her being selfish and demanding toward all of us and that is when Andie asked Addie to choose between her family and Andie. Addie chose her family and Andie left taking our story project with her. So now we can enjoy the company of the rest of our family this weekend without the added pressure of a dead line to start this project". Then our baby boy says to my wife and I "So there is not going to be a magazine publishing our story"? Then my wife says "Sorry baby boy but no. Not at this time".

After we all arrive back home and begin to settle into our sleeping arrangements, I notice my mother sitting in the study when I knock on the door and poke my head in to say "Got a minute, mom"? She looks up at me and says "Always sweetie" and waves her hand to usher me in the room. "What did you mean when you said to Addie earlier tonight that it was not meant to be…You said…It is just not meant to be as of today? Maybe in the future it will be meant to be but just not today…That the writing of our love story…was not meant to be"? I ask her.


End file.
